Changes
by Katy-Cullen23
Summary: When Bella needs a counsellor after her parents die, Edward Masen is the man she goes to! Rated M for mention of death, but it gets much happier quickly! Not AH! R&R No angst. Will have a happy ending!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! This is my first fanfiction, so please be nice! I hope you enjoy it.**

**I don't own Twilight, or the characters.**

**Here is the summary: When Bella needs a counsellor after her parent's die, what will happen when she meets Edward Masen? Rated M for mention of death.**

**This chapter is in Bella's point of view, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella:<strong>

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but your parents are dead. They were killed in a car crash." The police officer told me, who was Charlie's, my dad, friend. They worked together.

I'm not really listening to what he's now saying, because none of it really matters. I'm only 18, yet both my parents, my only family, are dead.

My grandmother died when I was younger, and I'm an only child. I would have been in the car were it not for annoying Mike Newton. I suppose I can't really call him annoying, seeing as he has unknowingly saved my life. He has been pestering me for weeks to go to the school dance with him, so I reluctantly agreed. Here I am, 5 hours later, being told by a police officer my parents are dead. Great night.

"Bella, since you are 18, you have the decision of whether you would like to stay here, or move in to an orphanage, seeing as you don't have any other family members. Which would you prefer?" The police officer said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"I don't…I can't live here, not after everything. But, I'm not going into an orphanage. Who adopts 18 year olds?" I asked, through sobs and tears.

"Yes, well, you could always sell the house and buy a small apartment or something?" The police officer offered, and so I just nodded in response.

"Well, if you stay here for the night, and we can sort everything out tomorrow." He said, while walking to the door. Again, I nodded in response, and ended up falling asleep on the sofa.

I woke up in the morning, after a horrible night's sleep. When I first woke up I wondered why I was on the sofa. Then, it all came back to me, and I started crying again.

I looked at the time and saw if I was going to go to school today I would need to start getting ready. I quickly decided against that, because all I would get would be looks of sympathy from everyone. I heard a knock at the front door, and realised it would be the police officer again. I slowly got up and opened the door.

"Hey, Bella, how are you handling everything?" Billy Black, my dad's best friend, asked me.

"Ummm…alright I guess?" I asked. How do you answer a question like that?

"I'm sorry Bella; that was a stupid question. Mind if I come in?" He asked, so I just nodded and closed the door after he entered.

"I spoke to Officer Smith and he told me some of your options. I agree with you in that you shouldn't go to an orphanage, I don't think that would help anyone." He said.

"Yeah, I'm not going to an orphanage." I said defiantly.

"Yes, but, I was thinking, maybe you should, consider, counselling? I mean, you've got a lot on your plate, Bella, I really think it would help."

"No, I don't need counselling. Is that going to bring back my parents? NO!" I shouted, while I started crying. Billy hugged me, and I felt bad, because he was only trying to help.

"I'm so-sorry. I didn't mean that. It's all my fault." I sobbed into his chest.

"Shhh, now, Bella, I understand. But, listen, none of this is your fault. It was just a terrible accident." He said, while still hugging me.

"Thanks…but it is my fault. At least I should have been in the car with them. I never should have gone to that stupid dance." I said, feeling guilty at leaving my parents. Maybe this would have never happened?

"You should be thankful you weren't in that car, just remember that. Please, I really think you should try some counselling, even just one session." He said, so I agree to it, just to make him feel better. I can't see how talking to some random person will make me feel better about any of this.

Billy left in the afternoon, as his son would be coming home from school. I got up and thought about making a meal, but that just reminded me of all the times me and my mother, Renee, had made dinner in this kitchen. In the end, I just settled on some toast, and went to bed early that evening.

I managed to sleep better last night, but maybe that's because I was in my own bed, and it was comfier. I again decided not to go to school, seeing as it wouldn't hurt to miss one more day. Also, Officer Smith had said he would come over today, and talk to me about things. But I have decided that as much as it will pain me to do so, I'm going to sell the house. Even though it holds so many memories, most of those are too painful to bear.

He came around at about 10:00 a.m., by which time I had forced down a cereal bar for breakfast. I still wasn't feeling very hungry.

"So, have you thought anymore about what I said to you two days ago?" Officer Smith asked after I had made him a cup of tea.

"Yeah, I'm going to sell this house, and with the money buy myself a small apartment and put the rest in a savings account." I said, trying to be firm with my decision.

"Ok. Also, I wanted to ask if you have had any thought about therapy or counselling." Officer Smith asked.

"Well, my d-dad's friend suggested it, so a bit." I said, and almost cried just saying 'dad'.

"Well, if you don't already have any contacts for a counsellor, here is a number of a man who's fairly local. He lives in Port Angeles, and even though he has only recently set up a business, he is apparently one of the best in the state. Almost, like he can read minds." Officer Smith said, and I looked at the card he gave me.

"Ok, well, thanks, I suppose I will give him a call some time." I said, fiddling with the card in my hands.

"Do you want to give him a call now?" The officer said, and I realised he wanted to make sure I actually made an appointment. I did so, just to avoid getting in an argument with him.

I nodded and entered the number into my phone, and called it.

"Hello, Dr. Edward Masen's counselling office here, how may I help you?" A polite female voice asked.

"I was wondering if I could make an appointment?" I asked, nervous for some reason.

"Yes, sure, can I take your name please?" The receptionist asked.

"It's Isabella Swan, but everyone calls me Bella." I replied, out of habit.

"Ok, Miss Swan, we have a space tomorrow at 2:00 p.m., would that be alright?"

"Yeah, that would be fine. Thank you." I said back, already not planning on going to school tomorrow.

"Ok, you're welcome, bye for now." She said happily.

"Goodbye." I said, as I hung up.

"I have an appointment tomorrow at 2." I said to Officer Smith, who was looking at me expectantly, so I decided to just tell him before he asked me.

"Ok, that's great; I should probably be off now then." He said as he got up to leave.

"Ok, bye." I said as he walked out of the house.

I called Billy to tell him about my appointment. He seemed happy that I had made a counselling appointment, and even happier when I told him it was with Dr. Edward Masen. He had heard of him, and said along with Officer Smith how he was the best in the state. I still wasn't looking forward to this, no matter how well known this man was. To me, he was still a stranger who wanted to know all about my life.

I again didn't make a proper dinner, and ended up having toast again for my tea. I felt like I was already falling in to a routine, a routine that wasn't working. I was looking much paler, even though I was already practically white. And I hadn't had a shower in the past couple of days, so my hair was beginning to get greasy. I went for a shower, but that didn't help my face. Under my eyes there were large bags from all the crying and the bad night's sleep I have been recently having.

That night I went to sleep early, and tried to get more hours sleep than recently. I was still haunted with dreams of my parents, which didn't help. In the middle of the night I got frustrated from frequently waking up, so I got a book to read. I looked at the cover and saw it was _Wuthering Heights_. I have read this book so many times, yet I continue to read it.

I glanced at the clock and saw it was 8:00 a.m. I put the book down, and went downstairs for breakfast. I was about to get a cereal bar, when I forced myself to make something proper for breakfast, something more filling.

I got out all the ingredients to make pancakes, and set about making them. It actually helped take my mind off things, and it was fun to make pancakes. I finished making them about half an hour later, and sat down to eat them. This was the first proper meal I have had since _that_ night, and it felt good. It was nice to feel full again.

Even though I wasn't attending school today, I thought it would be a good idea to do some of my homework. It would help take my mind off things, and help me be able to fit back in once I finally go back to school.

I worked on my homework for a few hours, before I got dressed to go to the counselling appointment. I have been wearing sweat pants and baggy jumpers, but I might look a bit weird going out in public like this. I put on some jeans, converse, and a less baggy jumper, since the weather was cold. I grabbed my bag, and put in my phone, purse and keys, and headed out to my car.

Even after what happened, I still felt safe in my car. However, I still drove extra carefully and slowly, just to be on the safe side. I reached Port Angeles a bit later, and saw I still had 10 minutes until my appointment. I pulled up outside the building, which was quite large and looked rather posh.

I nervously stepped inside and walked over the reception desk. She was the person I had spoken to on the phone, and she told me to wait in the seats until 2.

As it got closer, I began dreading it more and more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What did you think? It may have seen quite sad and stuff to begin with, but it will get happier! It's just; I had to set the scene!**

**Please review! I really hope you enjoyed it!**

**Thanks! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and favourited my story! It means a lot!**

**This chapter is in Bella's point of view again.**

**Disclaimer: I definitely don't own Twilight, or any of the characters!**

**Hope you enjoy it! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella:<strong>

"Miss Swan, you can go through now." The receptionist said, and I considered running out the door. Then again, that may make me look strange, so I decided to be strong, and just speak to this Dr. Masen dude.

I walked down the corridor, and came to a door. I knocked and slowly opened it, just in case it wasn't the right room.

"Hello, I presume you are Isabella Swan." Dr. Edward Masen said, and I just stood there with my mouth open. Who knew he would be this hot? He was fairly tall, with vibrant green eyes. He had messy bronze-y coloured hair, and under his clothes he appeared to have some fairly sizable muscles. He was probably the most handsome man I think I have ever looked at. This session will go well. Him asking me questions, and me drooling in response. Speaking of drooling, I still haven't verbally acknowledged him yet.

"Uhh…hey, yes, but…everyone calls me Bella." I stuttered, wishing I had run out of the building. But then I would have never got to see his beautiful face…

"Ok, Bella, would you like to take a seat?" He said, motioning the chair across from him. I carefully walked over, since it would be even more embarrassing if I fell over.

"Why have you decided you needed counselling?" He asked, and I didn't think he would go straight in to the matter.

"Well, my…p-parents were, umm, they died in a car crash. My d-dads friend visited me the other day, and-and told me to visit a counsellor." I said, trying to hold it together but failing.

"Ok, where were you when the car crash happened?" He asked me.

"I was at a stupid school dance that Mike Newton pestered me into going. But, I should have been in the car with them. Maybe if I was, no actually, definitely if I was in the car with them they wouldn't have crashed. Then they would still be alive." I answered honestly. I thought it would be awkward talking to a stranger, but it was actually easy.

"You don't know that. You can't blame yourself." He said calmly.

"I do know that! Who cares if I blame myself? There is no one on this earth that matters about me anymore!" I replied, almost shouting.

"I care if you blame yourself. Your friends care about you, and so do your parents friends. Why do you feel that no one cares about you, Bella?" He remained calm, although I couldn't work out why. I was just practically shouting at him.

"Because all of my family are dead. I'm all on my own!" I said, again close to shouting.

"You are not on your own, Bella; you are never on your own. You have friends that care about you. And as we have seen your parents friends care about you. They are trying to help you Bella, much like I am." He replied.

"Sorry…I just…before, everything in my life was planned; I knew what I was doing all the time. But now, everything's so uncertain. I have to look after myself, even though I did that anyway." I felt guilty about shouting at this man, who was only trying to help.

"Don't be sorry, your outburst is totally natural. What do you mean about looking after yourself?" He asked, seeming genuinely curious.

"Well, my mother was very forgetful, and so would always forget to pay bills or buy groceries. So, I did everything around the house. I cleaned, I washed clothes, and I cooked, everything. As much as I love…loved my mother, she was always more of a friend to me, than a parent."

"Maybe that's why you are blaming yourself. Because, you see yourself as the adult in the house; who controlled everything. You feel that if you had been in the car, you could have controlled your parents to avoid that crash." Dr. Masen said, and it made sense. I suppose I thought of myself taking controlled, because it seemed to me that I did. But, not everything can be controlled.

"Yeah, that sounds about right. You know, the police officer who gave me your number said you were good, but I never really believed him. Guess he was right!" I said, and I'm not too sure why. I felt like he needed to know how much he helped me.

"Thank you! I do try my best." Dr. Masen said, while smiling crookedly at me. That smile made my heart melt. It was so handsome, and I was happy I was the one who made him smile.

"I would hope so!" I said, smiling at his smile.

"Back to business, would you agree that what I said about you being in control sounds about right?" He asked, becoming serious again.

"It does sound right. I've never really thought about that before, but now that you mentioned it, it does sound like me." I admitted to him.

"What I think we will need to work on next time is helping you realise that you can't control everything, and some things happen for no reason at all." He said, smiling at me.

"What do you mean _'next time'_?" I asked; still undecided if there would be a next time.

"Well, I presume you are planning on having more counselling meetings. I think they would greatly benefit you, and I would speak to you about it more, but it's already been 2 hours since the start of your appointment." He said, and I quickly looked over to the clock. Sure enough, it was 4:00 p.m. The time has flown by; I can't believe I spent that long talking to him.

"Ok, yeah, I'll make a second appointment." I said, not thinking before I said it. For some reason, something was drawing Edward to me, and I wanted to see him again. Also, I felt comfortable talking to him.

"That's great! When do you have time for a next appointment?" He asked, seeming happy and eager.

"Whenever." I simply replied.

"Oh, yeah, that brings me on to one final thing. I called your school to check how you have been doing, and they said that since the dance on Tuesday you haven't been to school. Mind telling me why?" Edward asked.

"I have had…ummm…stuff…to sort out, at home. I'm selling it, you see, and I'm going to buy an apartment." I said, hoping he would believe me.

"I won't press the matter too much, but I think that you should go to school tomorrow. Anyway, I will just go and see when we have times for an appointment." He said, and left the room. I began to think about everything we had talked about, and how much I had revealed to him. He really had read me like a book, and I could tell he knew I was lying about school. Ah well, he will help me, and right now, I need all the help I can get.

"Ok, I have no appointment at 4 or later tomorrow, if that suits you?" Edward asked as he re-entered the room.

"Tomorrow? Isn't that a bit soon?" I asked, and he looked a bit disappointed.

"Well, I thought for the first couple of weeks of counselling you could have an appointment every day, then as you start to get better we can have less and less appointments." He replied.

"Yeah, tomorrow at 4 will be fine." I said, giving him a smile. I felt bad for upsetting him, even though I wasn't sure why.

"Ok, that's all for today then. See you tomorrow Bella." He said, as he escorted me the front of the building.

"Thank you…for everything." I said, still smiling at him.

"Just doing my job." He said, and I laughed. He looked at me like I was a freak.

"That's always the cheesy line films use when someone saves someone else's life." I say between giggles.

"Whatever. See you tomorrow." Edward said, and he walked back inside. I got into my truck, and drove away, replaying the events. On the way home, I stopped to pick up some groceries, seeing as I was running out. Hopefully over the weekend I could sell the house and move in to an apartment. The house was too big for just me. Just me. It all suddenly hit me that I'm on my own.

After I put all the food away, I went on my laptop to see if there were any apartments available in the nearby area. It took me quite a while, but, eventually, I found one that looked nice, and would be affordable. I hoped that this house would sell quickly, so I could move away.

That night, I made myself some proper tea, not just toast, and went to bed early. I set my alarm, since Edward told me to go to school tomorrow. I don't know why I was listening to what he said; something was just telling me I should. Something inside me wanted to make him happy.

In the morning, I packed my bag ready for school. I was quite nervous as to what people would do or say when round me, but I just wanted to be treated normally. I don't want sympathy, and I don't want people to be awkward around me. Hopefully, people would realise this.

I arrived at school to see most people were already here, going about their usual business. I slowly stepped out, and grabbed my bag. I gave myself a little pep talk, and walked over to my group of friends. When I got there, everyone just looked at me, unsure what to say. It was Angela who spoke first.

"Hey, it's good to see you again Bella." She said, smiling at me. I smiled back, happy she didn't mention anything about my parents.

After that, everyone seemed to relax around me, and they were speaking to me like normal. Jessica wasn't really speaking to me, but that was expected as it was well known by everyone she had a thing for Mike. I was actually, in a weird way, happy that she was angry at me; it showed she was acting normally around me.

The day passed by slowly, nothing eventful happened. In the last lesson, I kept looking to the clock, wanting the lesson to end so I could get to my therapy with Dr. Edward. I couldn't wait to see him again, but I wasn't too sure why I was this excited. Aren't you meant to dread therapy?

Maybe it was because of Edward. Actually, change that to: It _was_ because of Edward. In just over an hour I would get to see him again. He makes me feel happier about my life, makes me feel normal again.

"Bella, can I have a word with you please?" Mr Banner asked, and I internally sighed. I was just about to leave the lesson, leave school, and get ready for therapy. Why does he even want to speak to me? Annoying Mr Banner. I just walked over to him, not saying anything.

"How are you coping, after what happened to your parents?" He asked me. Why do teachers do this? Why can't they just teach?

"Alright, I guess." I said. Whenever people ask that question, it is impossible to answer.

"Ok, well, if you ever need anything, I do know a couple of therapists." He said back to me.

"I am actually currently seeing a therapist. His name is Dr. Edward Masen, he's really good." I said, hoping he would let me go now.

"Oh, that's good; I used to teach him, he is an excellent therapist. That's all I wanted to say Bella, I will let you be on your way now." He said, smiling at me. I gave a weak smile back, and walked out to the parking lot. Most of the cars were already gone, so I managed to quickly get out and not have to battle anyone.

Now I can go to therapy, yay!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What did you think? I hope you liked it.**

**Things are starting to get a bit happier, but it's a bit of a slow process!**

**If I get 5 reviews in total I will post an update tomorrow!**

**Thanks :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter is happier now! Yay!**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella:<strong>

*****TWO WEEKS LATER*****

"Shut up! You can't be serious!" I said; acting outraged.

"I am being serious, 100%! Seriously, here's the scar!" Edward said, lifting up some of the hair by his forehead to show a scar. He apparently got this from his best friend who threw a Lego brick at his head.

Over the past two weeks, I have had therapy every day with Edward. We have become really good friends, and in most therapy's we just talked about random stuff. We talked about Edward's childhood, my childhood, and everything in between.

Just now, we were talking about a scar Edward had got when he best childhood friend threw Lego at him. I'm still not too sure how it started, but it was a pretty funny story. We had shared many funny stories, and I was feeling so much happier after everything that happened.

"That's a pretty big scar! I actually have quite a few scars, due to my clumsiness. It's unreal how clumsy I am!" I said; laughing at all the memories I have of falling over.

"Least you're so called friend didn't give you any scars!" He said, and we laughed for the next few minutes.

"Look…Bella…I was, ummm, kinda wondering, if, ummm…you would like to meet up some time? Like, out of this office…so it's, ummm…less formal?" Edward said, stuttering on everything. It was so cute to watch, as he never stuttered with anything. He was always so confident; it surprised me to see him like this.

"Of course, I would love too!" I said, smiling to show Edward I truly meant it.

"Ok, that's great then!" He said, smiling widely and looking clearly relieved.

"Well, how about you help me look for an apartment then? I have seen this really great one, but I need someone who knows more about this to help me." I said, smiling at him again. Whenever I was with Edward, I seemed to have a permanent smile on my face.

"Yeah, when do you want me then?" Edward said, and his words sounded like there was a double meaning.

"Now… To view the apartment, that is, if you want to?" I said, my face heating up as I blushed.

"Yeah, that's fine with me." Edward said, getting up from his seat. I did the same, and he took me hand and led me out to his car. His receptionist gave use a weird look, but he just shook his head at her.

When we got to the car, Edward opened the door for me, and helped me in. Then, he went round to his side, and got in.

"Where to?" He asked, and I gave him the piece of paper which had the address on. Edward put it into his satnav, and began driving. When he got to the apartment building, he looked both surprised and happy.

"What?" I asked curiously, wondering why he was looking shocked and happy.

"This is where I live." He said, and I decided then and there that I would move in to this apartment. I didn't care if it was tiny or smelt bad, I could be close to Edward.

"Let's go inside then!" I said, trying to hide my excitement. I don't think it worked very well, though, because I heard Edward chuckling.

"Ok, follow me!" He said, so I did exactly what he said. I was a little disappointed that this time he didn't take my hand, but I let it pass. We were just friends. When we got to the reception desk, I explained how I was here to view an apartment. After I put the house on the market, I got several offers very quickly. I went for the highest, and I had already begun to pack. I got enough money which meant I would easily be able to afford the apartment, if I wanted it, and I would have some left over. I had decided to save the extra money for college, seeing as so far I hadn't saved any so far.

We made our way to the apartment, which happened to be on the same floor as Edward's. It was only a few doors down, and I was certain I would buy it. We looked inside, and even if it hadn't been in the same building as Edward's, I still would have bought it. The living area was all open plan, and the only thing that separated the kitchen from everywhere else was a small breakfast bar.

There were two bedrooms as well, and one bathroom. All of it was perfect, so I found the woman who was showing us around.

"When can I make an offer?" I said, eager to move in.

"Right away, if you want to?" She asked, so I nodded, and she pulled out her phone.

After about an hour, she had spoken to the person selling the apartment, and they had accepted my offer. Now, the place was officially mine, and I could move in whenever I wanted. I decided to move in straight away, so Edward offered to help me finish packing and move in.

We drove over to my house, and it didn't take too long to finish packing, seeing as most of my stuff was already packed. It took us a bit longer to load my stuff into both our cars, but we still managed to fit it in. Most of my stuff contained books, so the boxes were pretty heavy.

We spent the next few hours unpacking, and even ordered a pizza to keep us going. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was 9p.m.

"Oh my goodness! Look how late it is!" I said, shocked that so much time had passed.

"Oh wow! The time really went by quickly!" Edward said, looking at the clock.

"Yeah, you should probably go…I mean, because it's late. Not because I want you to go, because I don't…but…ummm…" I said, well, stuttered. I kept saying the wrong thing.

"It's alright, I understand if you want me to go." Edward said, looking sad.

"No! That's not what I meant, I meant tha-"

"I know; I'm just messing with you, Bella. You're so gullible." Edward said, laughing at me. I tried to glare at him, but it didn't work.

"Ok, I will get going now, but, if you like, we could maybe meet up after your school finishes tomorrow? To get coffee or something?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, I finish at 3:30 tomorrow, so if I meet you at 4 or something?" I said to him.

"Ok, well, how about we exchange numbers, so we can arrange things more tomorrow?" Edward asked, and I was overjoyed! He wanted my number! More importantly; he wanted me to have his number!

We exchanged numbers, and then hugged before Edward left. When we started hugging, I never wanted to stop. It seemed so warm, and he seemed so protective of me. When he left, I will admit I was a bit sad. But, at least I get to see him tomorrow. And, it's in an informal place!

I went to bed that night peacefully, and wasn't haunted with nightmares, but rewarded with pleasant dreams of Edward. It was the first time since the accident that I have had a full night's sleep, and I'm pretty sure that's because of Edward.

When I woke up, I hoped to see Edward when I was making my way down to my car. It took all my strength not to knock on his door and say good morning to him. He may think I was a bit weird if I did that…

Unfortunately, I did not see him. But, I would see him later, so everything was fine. School today was normal; boring and long. My friends were now acting completely normal around me, since the gossip had moved on from me. It was now surrounding Jessica, and her supposed pregnancy.

I'm not sure if she was actually pregnant, or just saying it to get Mike. The rumour going round was that it was Mike's baby, but I didn't even know they were together, in _that_ way. I decided to not ask Jessica if she was pregnant, because if she wanted me to know she would tell me.

"Hey, Bella, how are you today? You seem excited about something." My closest friend, Angela, asked me.

"I'm meeting up with Edward after school, for coffee." I said, and a huge smile was on my face just thinking about him. Ahhhh…Edward…

"Ooohh! Edward, you're therapist? You are _finally_ meeting up with him outside of his office! Wow!" Angela said, grinning at me and waggling her eyebrows.

"Hey! Not in that way, we are just friends." I said, trying not to get my hopes up. Of course there was a part of me that wanted to be more than just friends with Edward. Firstly, he was the most attractive man I think I have ever seen. Secondly, he was so kind and so gentlemanly. And finally, he was intelligent. He was what you might call, the whole package. Ok, I think all of me wants to be more than friends with Edward, but no one needs to know that.

"I wasn't implying anything; you are the one that leaped to conclusions." Angela said, grinning at me as we sat down at our lunch table. I sat down next to Jessica, and Angela sat across from me.

"Hey, Bella, there's something I need to ask you about." Jessica said to me, sounding anxious. She never got anxious. She was always so confident.

"Yeah, you can ask me anything." I said; smiling in what I hoped was a reassuring way.

"Could you…ummm…come to the hospital with me? After school today?" She asked, seeming worried. I thought about my plans with Edward, but Jessica looked like she really needed a friend. I'm sure he would understand.

"Sure, why do you need to go to the hospital?" I asked, hoping it wasn't anything serious. If it was, surely she would be going with her parents.

"The rumours…about me being pregnant, they're true…" She said, looking close to tears. I hugged her, and tried to calm her down.

"It's alright, everything will be fine. Why aren't your parents or the father going with you?" I asked when I finished hugging her.

"My p-parents don't know, and n-neither does the f-father." She said, while sobbing. I took her to the nearest bathroom, so that she could cry in private. This must be a big thing that she's going through. When we got into the bathroom, I checked to make sure no one would over-hear our conversation.

"Who's the father?" I asked her.

"M-Mike…but, I didn't do this to trap him. Or take him away from you. It was an accident, I promise!" She said, almost pleading with me.

"Ok, look, I don't want Mike, ok? I believe that it was an accident." I said, and she seemed a little happier at that.

The rest of the day went along boringly, and I wasn't really paying much attention in lessons. When the end of the day eventually came, I quickly text Edward explaining the situation. He understood, and said if I wasn't too long at the hospital, we could maybe meet up later. Man, he was so perfect.

Jessica and I drove in separate cars to the hospital, and I waited with her in the waiting room. She had been crying for quite a while now, constantly thinking the doctor would judge her. When her name finally got called, we went into a little room to see a doctor.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Cullen, which one of you is Jessica Stanley?" A doctor asked; who was simply gorgeous. He only looked to be in his mid-twenties, and had pale blonde hair, and matching pale skin. His eyes were a weird shade of gold, a colour I had never seen before.

"I'm Jessica." Jessica said quietly; obviously nervous.

"Don't worry, a female doctor will be examining you, but I was just called in to ask you a few questions about your pregnancy. I won't judge you, I promise." Dr. Cullen said, and Jessica seemed to instantly relax.

I wasn't really listening to their conversation; I was just mesmerized by Dr. Cullen. He looked too young to be this advanced in medicine, yet he seemed to know everything. A short while later, we were taken through to another room where Jessica had her first sonogram done of the baby. It was incredibly emotional, and even I was crying along with her.

"I think you should tell Mike." I said to Jessica.

"I don't know, he will probably think I'm just doing it to trap him, like the rumours." She said, sounding sad.

"Look, if I was about to become a father, I would want to know. Wouldn't you?" I asked, and she nodded.

"Yeah, I suppose so. I will tell him tomorrow." She said, and I smiled at that.

We then made our separate ways home, and Jessica said she would call me after she told her parents. I told her if they kicked her out she could always stay with me, seeing as I had a spare room.

When I got home, it was too late to meet up with Edward. I went to bed; a little sad I hadn't seen him for the first time in two weeks.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you liked it!**

**If you review you will get a preview of the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but now that I have a week off school, I will hopefully update a lot more!**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella:<strong>

I sat, staring at my phone, wondering whether or not to text Edward. Gah! I can't decide! I'm too indecisive!

**Hey, maybe we could meet up tonight seeing as we couldn't yesterday. Is it sad that I miss you already? :D - B**

I sent that, and instantly regretted it. Why? Why did I tell him I missed him? He is probably going to think I'm crazy, and never tal- My phone buzzed with a new message, breaking my crazy ramblings.

**I would love to, Bella. I miss you too :P – E**

Oh my god! He misses me too! Ah, I'm so happy!

**Ok, how about at the coffee shop at 4:30? – B**

I pressed send, and lay in bed, waiting for his reply. I knew I needed to start getting ready for school, otherwise I would be late, but right now, Edward was more important.

**Sounds great, I can't wait! :D – E**

I did a mini happy dance, and began getting ready. Because of my excitement, I fell over several times, but I didn't care. Edward was the same as me, he missed me, and he wanted to see me.

When I got to school, I noticed that Jessica wasn't there, so I hoped things had gone ok when she told her parents about her pregnancy. I was a little late, so I quickly began walking to my first lesson. Again, I couldn't focus on anything, as I was thinking about Edward. I wished for the day to be quick, and end so I could see Edward again.

I barely spoke to anyone that day, not paying attention to anyone's conversations. At lunch, I just sat down, eating, and listening to everyone. By now, everyone had realised that the rumours about Jessica were true. Mike was looking completely shocked, in deep thought.

Happily, the last two lessons passed quickly, and I only managed to fall over twice in P.E. Usually, I fall about at least six or seven times. I practically ran from P.E out to my truck, and quickly drove back to my apartment. I got changed into what I thought would be acceptable. Slightly dressed up, but not too over-done for just getting coffee.

When I got to the coffee shop, I looked around to see if Edward was already there. I spotted him at one of the tables, and had to control myself so I didn't run over and hug him.

"Hey, you're looking beautiful today, Bella." Edward said, standing up and pulling out a chair for me. I felt my face heating up at his compliment.

"You too. Well, I mean, you look beautiful every day, but…today you look really beautiful." I said, mentally slapping myself. I'm surprised he hasn't run away yet. Instead, he just chuckled at me.

"Thanks, do you want to order some coffee now?" Edward said, looking like he was still trying to hold in laughter.

"Yes, ok." I said, smiling at him.

"What would you like? It's on me." Edward said.

"A hot chocolate would be nice, but, don't worry, I can pay." I said, not willing to make him pay for me.

"No, I insist." He said, before jogging over to the line before I could stop him. When he was in the line, I glared at him, and he just stuck his tongue out at me. So childish, but cute at the same time.

Not long after, Edward came back with hot chocolate, coffee, and two cakes.

"Here, I thought you might be hungry." Edward said, pushing the one cake towards me. I will admit; it looked delicious.

"Thanks, but you shouldn't have." I said, eyeing up the cake.

"You're welcome, and you know, you can eat it!" Edward said, laughing at me. I took a bite of the cake, and it was so delicious.

"So, how are things going then?" Edward asked me.

"Alright, actually. I think it's better that I'm living in a different place, and everyone at school is treating me like usual. I only get the occasional sympathetic look." I said, much happier than I had been. I'm pretty sure Edward has a lot to do with that.

"That's really good; you've made such an improvement." Edward said, smiling at me.

"It's all down to you!" I blurted out, immediately embarrassed. I looked down, and played with the spoon in my cup.

"Bella, look at me." Edward said, but I kept my eyes down. He gently lifted up my chin, forcing me to look at him.

"I'm glad I've helped you so much. In a way, you've helped me too." Edward said to me.

"How?" I asked, confused by him.

"You have helped me to see there is more to life than just being clever and having lots of money. Before I met you, I was pretty boring. But, now, you have made me happier." Edward said, smiling at me. I smiled back, happy I have helped Edward.

"Why weren't you happy before?" I asked him.

"I wouldn't say I was happy, but I wouldn't say I was sad, either. But now I've met you, I feel like my life is complete." Edward said, and I felt my eyes water with tears. But, tears of happiness.

"I feel the same, Edward! I was in a horrible place, and not only did you help me as a counsellor, you were, just, there for me, as a friend." I said; feeling tears fall down my cheek.

"Why are you crying?" Edward asked, looking concerned.

"Happy tears!" I said, smiling widely. Edward just laughed at me.

"You are quite weird, aren't you?" He said, while still laughing.

"Hey!" I replied, feigning shock and anger.

"Bella, there was something I wanted to ask you." Edward said, becoming serious again, and sounding slightly nervous.

"Ask away!" I said, trying to give him a reassuring smile.

"Do you…Would you…sometime…liketogoonadatewithme? I mean, I know there is a bit of an age difference, but, it's not like I'm 50. But, I mean, I would understand if you didn't want to. So, yeah." Edward mumbled, quite quickly, actually. I found myself laughing at Edward. He was usually so confident; it was quite funny to see him so nervous. "Is laughing a bad sign?" Edward asked, again sounding nervous.

"No, it's just, well, you're never nervous. It was kind of funny to see you being nervous. I would love to go on a date with you. The age gap doesn't matter, but, how old are you?" I asked, and Edward instantly looked relieved.

"Great! I'm 25, and you're 18, so there is a 7 year gap." Edward said, smiling at me.

"That's barely an age gap! My grandmother and grandfather had like, a ten year age gap!" I said.

"Ok, are you free tomorrow then?" Edward asked me.

"Yeah!" I practically shouted at him.

"Ok, I will pick you up from your apartment at 12 then." Edward said, smiling still.

We spent another couple of hours in the coffee shop, and only left because it was closing. Edward told me lots about his family, and how his parents had also died, but he was much younger. This meant that he had spent a lot of his childhood in a children's home.

We went back to my apartment. We talked a lot more, and never once did I get bored. I don't think I could ever get bored in Edward's company.

After a while, Edward had to go home, seeing as it was getting late. As soon as he left, I did a mini happy dance. I was so happy that Edward asked me out on a date! He was so perfect, and so amazing, and could have any girl he wants, but he chose me! Life is good.

"OOWWWWWW!" I shouted out, to no one in particular. I think I got a bit too excited, which has resulted in me lying face down on the floor.

"We meet again." I said to the floor. Right then, I was thankful Edward had never seen me fall over. Yeah, he has seen trip, but never fall over. I slowly got up, and cautiously walked to my bedroom. I wanted to get a good night's rest before my date with Edward tomorrow.

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

Damn! I forgot to turn off my alarm clock. I hit it to silence it, and looked at the time. Damn, only 7:00 a.m. Why didn't I turn it off?

Now that I'm up, there is no way I can get back to sleep. Maybe I should do some homework? Yeah, that's a good way to pass the time. After an hour, I got bored, so I decided to do some baking. Maybe I could give it to Edward, like a gift?

I don't have a clue where the recipe book is, I still haven't unpacked everything. I really should finish sometime; it's not as if there is a lot to unpack. Just as I was starting to get the ingredients out, my phone started to ring. Who would be calling me at this time in the morning?

"Hey, Bells." Jacob, my old friend, said. I had known him since we were babies, seeing as our dads were best friends.

"Hey, Jake." I said, happy to be speaking to him. We haven't spoken in a while, since we go to different schools.

"Are you busy today? I thought maybe we could hang out?" Jacob asked me.

"Sorry, I am busy today, but I'm free tomorrow?" I offered, feeling bad for turning him down.

"Yeah, that sounds great. Wanna meet me at the beach?"

"That would be cool." I said; smiling at all the happy memories I have had with Jacob and his family.

"Ok. So, what's more important for you to do today than me?" Jacob asked, teasing me.

"Just meeting a friend." I said, because I knew if I told him I had a date he would go into over protective mode.

"Friend…would this friend be male or female?" Jacob asked, and I knew he wasn't going to drop the topic.

"A male friend…" I said, emphasizing friend. Even though, I hoped him to be more than a friend after today.

"Ooohh…would this perhaps be a date then?" Jacob asked, sounding slightly jealous.

"Fine, fine. I will admit it. Yes, I have a date. Today. With a man." I said, hoping he would leave it at that. How foolish was I?

"How come you weren't going to tell me about this date? I thought we were friends." Jacob said, feigning hurt.

"Oh, shut up, you! I wasn't going to tell you, because you would go all over protective on me! I can't handle that!" I said, laughing as I did.

"Fine, just, have fun, and be careful." Jacob said, in a warning tone that made me laugh.

"Yeah; whatever. Bye, Jake!" I said, ending this awkward conversation.

"Bye Bells!" Jake said, and I hung up.

I went back to making cupcakes, which kept me preoccupied for a while. However, it began to get closer to mine and Edward's date, and I started panicking. What should I wear? Were we going somewhere posh? Do I actually have anything nice to wear? Ahhhhhhh!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you liked it! The next chapter will be their date, which I should update tomorrow or the day after!**

**Any idea's what their date should be? If you have any idea, tell me in a review! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey! Hope everyone enjoys! Thanks to everyone who has put my story on their favourite or their alerts or those who have reviewed! Thanks :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella:<strong>

**Advice for our date; a dress or a skirt probably isn't the most appropriate, try jeans or shorts ;D – E**

After I got that text from Edward, I text him back, asking what we were doing. However, he didn't reply, which just frustrated me. In the end, I put on shorts (seeing as it was actually sunny, for once, in Forks!), converse, and a purple t-shirt. I looked in the mirror, satisfied with what I saw back.

I got a little box to put the cupcakes in, ready to give to Edward. I hoped he likes cupcakes. Who doesn't like cupcakes? Ok, I think I should stop having a conversation with myself in my head. Least I'm not speaking out loud to myself.

**KNOCK, KNOCK!**

I quickly ran to the door, watching for any obstacles out to trip me up.

"Hey!" I practically shouted, then mentally shouted at myself for being too excited.

"Hey!" Edward said, matching my tone. He then stepped forward and gave me a hug.

"You're looking very beautiful." Edward told me, making me blush.

"Thanks, are you going to tell me where we are going, yet?" I asked, hoping he would. If not, I would bribe him with cupcakes.

"Nope!" Edward said, laughing at my annoyed reaction.

"I baked cupcakes!" I said, and it was my turn to laugh when his eyes lit up.

"Really? I love cupcakes! Could I have one?" Edward asked, sounding like a child.

"Only if you tell me where we are going!" I said; sticking my tongue out at Edward when he tried to look annoyed at me.

"I'm not telling; I can wait." Edward said, and he began leading me down to his car. Occasionally, I wafted the box of cupcakes in his face, but he still wouldn't tell me. He even made me wear a blindfold in the car, which I thought was a bit much.

"How do I know you're not going to try and steal a cupcake?" I asked him suspiciously. He just laughed, so I held tightly onto the box, making him laugh more.

"We're here!" Edward announced, finally taking off my blindfold. I began laughing hysterically at the name of the place.

_Port Angeles Roller Disco! _

"What? Why are you laughing?" Edward asked, sounding worried.

"I'm probably…the clumsy person on Earth, and now, I have to wear things that make people ten times clumsy. I hope you have an ambulance ready!" I said, still laughing at it, only this time, Edward joined in.

"Don't you think you're being slightly over dramatic, sweetie?" Edward said, and I forgot about everything. Did he just call me _sweetie_?

"No, did you just call me sweetie?" I asked, shocked, but a good shocked.

"Yeah…I'm sorry, it just sort of slipped out?" Edward said, as more of a question.

"No, don't worry, I liked it." I said, smiling at him. Edward took my hand, and began to drag me towards the roller disco. We walked in, and got the right sized roller skates. Edward helped me put them on, and then did his own. I refused to stand up before he did, so that I could grab on to him. It was actually quite a good excuse to spend the whole time hugging Edward.

"Come on, I love this song!" Edward said, dragging me towards the main hall. The song was incredibly fast paced, and I didn't have time to really listen to it because I was too focused on staying standing, and not making a fool of myself in front of Edward.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed, as I was about to fall over. Edward quickly caught me, and I started blushing as I muttered a 'thanks' to him.

"See? It's not too bad, is it?" Edward asked me, chuckling slightly.

"No, it's actually quite fun!" I said, and then sped off from Edward. He however, managed to catch up to me pretty quickly, but it was still fun.

We stayed for about another hour, dancing to all the songs, and, in my case, stumbling and falling over three times. Every time Edward looked extremely worried, but when he saw I was ok he would start holding back a laugh. It was really fun, much more fun than I thought it would be. And definitely not what I had in mind for a first date.

"Come on, we have to go to part two of the date!" Edward said after the current song had finished.

"What? Where?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't also keep this part a surprise.

"You're just going to have to wait and see!" Edward said, helping me out of my roller skates. We walked out to the car, and Edward held my hand on the way. Then, he opened the door for me, and helped me in.

"You're such a gentleman." I mused, more to myself.

"Why thank you, kind lady." Edward said, in an attempt at a British accent.

Edward started driving, and luckily this time, I didn't have to wear a blind fold. We drove for about 10 minutes, and stopped outside a restaurant named; _La Bella Italia_.

"I thought it was very appropriate." Edward said, getting out of the car and opening the door for me. He held out his hand, and I happily took it. I liked being near Edward, and holding his hand. It made me feel safe.

We walked into the restaurant, and Edward spoke to the waitress. She led us over to a table, and handed the menus. I looked at all meals, and saw how much they cost. In the end, I decided to go for just a salad, seeing as it was the cheapest thing there.

"What would you like, sweetie?" Edward asked me. I smiled again at him calling me sweetie.

"The chicken salad and water would be fine." I said, hoping he wouldn't realise

"Bella, I know that is the cheapest thing on the menu. Look, I'm paying, and I want to treat my date." Edward said, pleading with me.

"Fine, mushroom ravioli and orange juice it is." I said, trying to glare at Edward. However, he just smiled his crooked smile at me, and I ended up smiling back.

The waitress came, and Edward told her our orders, and then Edward and I went back to talking.

"How about we play 20 questions, but we both have to answer?" I suggested; thinking of an easy way to find out lot's about Edward.

"Ok, I'll go first! When's your birthday?" Edward asked me.

"13th September, you?"

"20th June." Edward answered.

"Where were you born?"

"Chicago, Illinois, you?"

"Forks."

"Any hobbies?" Edward asked, which I thought was quite a good question.

"Reading…that's about it…you?" I said; realising that in my spare time I just did boring household chores.

"Playing piano and writing music." Edward said, and I was shocked. Not only was he attractive, and intelligent, he could also write and play music. Wow.

"Will you write a piece for me?" I asked, before I could stop myself.

"I have already written part of a piece. When I'm around you, I just get inspiration to write." Edward said, and I couldn't help but swoon.

"Wow…could you play it for me…some time?" I asked, and right now I seemed to have no verbal filter. Ah well.

"Yeah, I would love to…" Edward said, giving me a dreamy look. I don't know how long we sat there, staring into each other's eyes, but we were brought out of our trance by the waitress coughing, as she had our food. I smiled apologetically, and began to eat. I hadn't realised how hungry I was, so I tried to eat politely, and not just stuff it all in. It really was delicious, and I could eat it all day.

"So, do you want me to play you your piece then?" Edward said, as we were sat outside the restaurant in his car.

"I would love for you to play it for me!" I said, really excited.

We drove to the apartment building, and Edward, like always, helped me out, and held my hand. We walked up the stairs to Edward's apartment, and when we walked in I was shocked. Even though it was basically the same as mine, his was so much nice. The way it was decorated, the way his furniture was positioned.

"Wait…where's the piano?" I asked, confused.

"I had to put it in the spare bedroom, seeing as it would take up all the room otherwise." Edward said, leading me towards a door. When we walked in there was a large piano that nearly took up the whole room. Edward sat down on the bench, and I just stood by the door.

He began playing, and the piece was so beautiful. It sounded like a lullaby, and it made me want to fall asleep. It was so perfect, like Edward.

"What do you think?" Edward said.

"It's…perfect…almost like a lullaby…" I said, still feeling sleepy.

"_Bella's Lullaby…_" Edward whispered.

"I like that." I said, smiling. I walked over to Edward, and sat down next to him. Edward started playing again, and this time I recognised the song.

"Clair de Lune, by Debussy." I said, smiling. This was one of my favourite songs.

"How did you know?" Edward asked, stopping playing.

"I love Debussy, it's so relaxing." I said, looking at Edward.

"I have another question." Edward said, still staring into my eyes.

"What?" I asked; confused as to what he meant.

"From our game…of 20 questions…" Edward replied, never looking away from my eyes.

"What's your question?"

"Will you kiss me?" Edward said, and I instantly leaned forward. Our lips met, and I was in heaven.

I can't believe I'm kissing Edward!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Awwwww! They kissed!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey! Hope you like this update! It's definitely the happiest chapter yet! Yay! :D**

**Thanks to everyone reviewing and favouriting and alerting me!**

**Also, check out the community 'Really great stories which everyone will love!'. I'm staff and it has some really great stories!**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella:<strong>

I woke up the next morning, at first confused, but then I had a flashback. Edward played me the piano, and then we kissed. The kiss was long, but absolutely perfect. I still can't believe Edward kissed me. I felt my face pull up into a grin, which was probably very goofy. I sighed, wanting to see Edward again.

**Hey, you free today sweetie? xx – E**

I quickly sat up in my bed, and began to get dressed. I can see Edward again! I should probably text him back.

**Do you want to meet me at the beach at 12? – Jacob**

Ah man! I forgot I said I would meet Jake.

**So, so sorry, but I said I would meet up with my friend today. Maybe we can meet up later? xx – B**

Edward text back later saying that was ok, so I quickly got ready for when I would have to meet Jake. I looked at the weather and saw it wasn't windy or raining, just cold. I settled on some jeans, a t-shirt, and a jumper, to keep me warm. I put on converse to drive in, but I also took wellies, in case the beach was muddy.

The drive to the beach was fairly quick, and Jake was already waiting for me. I had brought some of the left over cupcakes, because I knew how much Jake loved food.

"Hey! Bells!" Jake said, running over and picking me up.

"Hey you!" I said, squealing as he spun me round. Eventually he put me down, to which I was grateful.

"How have you been coping?" Jake asked, becoming serious.

"Good…I brought cupcakes!" I said, shoving the box towards him. His eyes lit up, and he immediately began eating them. He stood there for a few minutes, just eating.

"They…are…so…good!" Jake said, between chewing. After Jake finished acting like an animal, we took a walk along the beach.

"So, what's been going on with you and the other guys at the rez?" I asked, trying to catch up with my once close friends.

"Well, actually…um…we had a bit of a get together last night…" Jacob said, sounding for the first ever time nervous. In a less serious situation, I would have mocked him.

"How come?" I asked, trying to calm him.

"They were talking about some…old fashioned legends…" Jacob said, still sounding nervous.

"Which makes you nervous because…?" I asked, getting worried for my friend. By now, we had sat on a rock near to sea.

"Some of the legends…I'm scared they're true…" Jacob said, still nervous.

"Why don't you tell me them, then?" I asked him.

"I'm not sure if I'm allowed…" He replied.

"Come on, Jake, we're practically family!" I said, pleading with Jacob. He looked unsure, but eventually gave in.

"But promise not to laugh, ok?"

"I promise." I said.

"Well, these legends go back many hundreds of years. It is rumoured that when our enemies were around, our people, the Quileute's, gained an ability to change back and forth from our human form, to our wolf form. We are descended from wolves." Jake said, being completely serious.

"What? And you believe this? Well, what are your supposed enemies?" I asked, completely shocked Jacob could believe this.

"I know it sounds far-fetched, and my reaction was similar. Look, our enemies are sometimes called the Cold Ones, or, as more people know, vampires."

"What. The. Hell? You _actually_ believe this? Vampires? Seriously? And what are you, a werewolf? No way. I'm sorry, but you can't be serious?" I said, completely gobsmacked.

"I know it sounds stupid, but you haven't seen it. I have seen Sam, Embry and Quil change into wolves. I'm next, Bella! I can't say as I have any evidence supporting vampires, but I sure as hell know werewolves exist. We only begin to change when our enemies, vampires, are around. That means that there is a very strong chance there are vampires here in Forks!" Jake said, raising his voice slightly.

"Show me." I simply said.

"What?"

"Sam, Embry and Quil. How am I supposed to believe this legend, without seeing it myself? I want to see them change into…_werewolves_." I told him.

"Ok." Jake then led me into the forest, and called Sam, Embry and Quil. Within a few minutes they had arrived, still in human form.

"What do you need, Jake?" Sam asked.

"I told Bella…about the legends. I want you to show her your wolf forms, as she won't believe it otherwise." Jacob said, looking nervous again.

"You shouldn't have told her, it's only meant to be Quileute's." Sam said, sounding slightly angry.

"Look, I consider Bella family. I know she won't tell anyone, anyway." Jake said, and Sam reluctantly nodded in agreement.

All three of them then took a few steps backwards, and took off their shirts and shorts, so they were left in their underwear. I looked to Jacob, and he explained to me that when they _change_, their clothes rip, so they have to take them off. This means when they change back they are naked, so they both brought spare underwear.

Once they were ready, they all at the same time began at first trembling, then, their skin began to ripple. Slowly, their bodies became covered in fur, and they became more wolf-like. After about a minute, they had fully changed. In front of me now, there were three, large wolves. Although they looked like a normal wolf, they were much larger and much more intimidating.

"When we are in our wolf form, we can hear each other's thoughts; it's our way of communicating. As you can probably see, we are much larger than normal wolves. We have to be, to stand a chance against vampires. Also, if we get injured in our wolf form, we can phase back, but we will still have that injury. However, we heal about 4 times as fast as normal humans, since our body temperature is much higher." Jake said, while the wolves walked around a bit.

"I…wow…I just…they're real? So…vampires…they're real, too?" I asked, not really making sense.

"Yeah, I was like that when I first found out. Although I have no evidence for vampires, I strongly believe they are real." Jacob said, while Sam, Embry and Quil _phased_ back.

"Jake, we'll let you fill her in on vampires. Call if you need us." Sam said, before running off into the woods with Embry and Quil close behind him.

"If vampires are real, can't you just stab them in the heart with a cross, force them out into the sunlight, or give them garlic?" I asked, suddenly wondering why large, scary wolves were needed when there were much simpler ways of destroying vampires. When I said this, Jake just laughed.

"The types of vampires you've read about aren't the type of vampires we're talking about, the ones that are real." Jake said, confusing me further.

"What are vampires like then?" I asked him.

"Firstly, they are super-fast. Not human speed, much quicker. If one were to run past you, it would be like a blur, that's if you would even see them at all. Secondly, they are super strong. They can lift a house without too much trouble. Or, pull a tree up from its roots. Next, they are apparently incredibly attractive, to draw in humans. As if all that wasn't enough, some have…special powers, you could say. I've heard that one can make you feel intense pain, that sort of stuff. Also, the sun doesn't kill them, but it does make them, like, sparkle. They don't need to sleep; they don't have coffins or anything like that. Everything you have read about vampires is completely untrue. This information, however, is true." Jacob said, and I sat down, overwhelmed by all this information. There are vampires. Here. In Forks. Forks. The place I once thought was safe.

"Are there more than just the vampires in Forks?" I asked, hoping Jacob would say no.

"No. In Italy, there is the vampire _royalty_…I suppose you could call them. They control all the vampires that live. Aside from them, there are many, many more vampires, everywhere you can imagine. Temperature doesn't affect them, since they are colder than other humans." Jacob said, remarkably calm.

"What? I…I'm scared, Jake…" I said, and Jake sat next to me and hugged me.

"Shhh, Bella, there's nothing to be scared about." Jacob said.

"Seriously? So, vampires aren't scary or anything, no, I don't have to fear for my life or anything." I said sarcastically.

"Bella, that's what us wolves are here for. Anyway, there haven't been any mysterious deaths recently, so the vampires might not even be in Forks." Jacob said, ignoring my sarcasm.

"Then why have you begun turning into wolves?" I asked sceptically.

"There are many theories, and vampires are just one of them. You have nothing to worry about, I'm here." Jacob said, and we sat in silence for a bit. I was still trying to process the existence of vampires and werewolves. That's a lot to take in.

"Are vampires and werewolves the only supernatural creatures there are"' I asked, curious now my fear had gone.

"Not that I know of, but I suppose it would be possible." Jacob said, still hugging me.

"I should probably go…Edward wants to meet up." I said to Jacob.

"Edward? So that's this guy's name. When do I get to meet him?" He asked, grinning mischievously at me.

"Never! You'll scare him off, what with being a werewolf!" I said, trying to be more light-hearted about the whole situation.

"Hey! I'm not a werewolf _yet_!" Jake said, lightly hitting me. We began walking back to my car, and I began thinking of Edward again to calm myself.

"Just one more thing, Bella. You can't tell Edward about werewolves and stuff, at least not yet. If you get married, maybe!" Jacob said, still teasing me.

"That means I can tell him, then, seeing as we got married in Vegas last week." I said, trying to hold back the laughter.

"Why wasn't I invited?" Jacob asked, pretending to be outraged. That just made me burst out laughing at him. Once we got to my truck, I said goodbye to Jake, and drove back to my apartment. When I got there, I saw Edward just walking towards his apartment.

"Hey!" Edward said, walking towards me and giving me a hug.

"Hey you!" I said, hugging him tightly, not letting him go.

"Wanna come inside?" Edward asked, motioning towards his apartment.

"Yeah!" I said, only letting him go so we could walk. I did, however, grab hold of his hand.

"There was something I wanted to ask you, Bella." Edward said, sounding nervous. What was it with men today and acting nervous?

"Ask away." I said, still holding on to his hand while we were sat down on the sofa.

"I was wondering…if you wanted to make things between us…official? Like, boyfriend and girlfriend?" Edward asked, still looking nervous, but now slightly relieved.

"I WOULD LOVE TO EDWARD!" I said, jumping on top of him and hugging him. I turned to look at his face, and saw he had a smug look on his face.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing, girlfriend." He said, smiling at me and giving me a quick peck on the lips.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What did you think? What about the Quileute legends? I tried to put on my own twist, and I thought if Bella saw some of the guys phasing she would be more likely to believe it!**

**REVIEW FOR A PREVIEW! I love reviews, so, please review! More reviews = quicker update! :D**

**Thanks for reading :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella:<strong>

We sat on the sofa for a bit, hugging and kissing each other, and just celebrating being boyfriend and girlfriend. I was quite enjoying myself, all snuggled up to Edward, until he abruptly stopped.

"What?" I asked, giving him a quick peck on the lips. Then, he continued the kiss, and so ended up kissing for the next 5 minutes, until Edward stopped again.

"Back to what I was originally going to say, before someone distracted me." Edward said, smiling cheekily.

"What? I didn't doing anything. You didn't have to kiss me." I said, trying to look and sound innocent.

"Whatever. Anyway, I just, wanted to ask you something." Edward said, sounding nervous again.

"Ask me anything you like." I said, leaning into him more.

"Well, I probably should have asked about this before, before I asked you to be my girlfriend, but I couldn't stop myself. It's just…the age gap between us, that doesn't worry you, does it? Because, it doesn't bother me, because you act so much more mature, sometimes more mature than me…it's just-" Edward said, so I cut him off with a kiss.

"No, not at all. I actually am glad it's there, because, seriously, you should see some of the boys at school. Their idea of fun is winding up the teacher and starting food fights." I said, and Edward began to laugh.

"Really?" He asked, sounding shocked.

"Really." I confirmed for him.

After a while, I began to get tired, and slowly drifted off to sleep. I'm not sure if Edward did too, but I think he may have carried me somewhere, though I didn't open my eyes to see where.

I woke up the next morning, and got confused. I was in a bed, in a room that was about the same size as mine, but had completely different furniture. I looked next to me, and almost screamed when I saw a man next to me. But, I realised soon enough that it was Edward, and relaxed again.

"Good morning, sleepy head." Edward said, smiling at me.

"Morning." I replied, as he leaned over and kissed me.

"Did you know that you talk in your sleep?" Edward asked, grinning in a mischievous way.

"Oh my god, what did I say? Was it embarrassing?" I asked, as I began to blush, so I hid my head under the covers. When I opened my eyes, I saw that Edward wasn't wearing a shirt, just some shorts, so I got a very nice view of his bare chest. I suddenly forgot why I was hiding, mesmerized by his chest, and his six pack.

"Nothing embarrassing. At first, you mumbled random, incoherent words, but then…" Edward said, not finishing his sentence as he came to join me under the covers. I almost pouted, as when he repositioned himself I could no longer look at his chest.

"What? What did I say?" I asked, blushing again, and hiding my face in my hands as it was the only place to hide. Edward decided to pull my hands off my face, and hold them so I couldn't do it again.

"Never, ever cover your beautiful face again, ok? What you said wasn't _that_ embarrassing…" Edward said, almost laughing.

"Just tell me what I said." I asked, annoyed I couldn't cover my blush.

"Well, first, you said my name a few times, which was sweet. But, then, you sort of, _moaned_ my name…quite a few times. What were you dreaming about, Bella?" By now, Edward was full on laughing.

"Shut up! I can't control it! By the way, I don't remember my dream, so you can't have been that memorable." I said, immediately stopping his laughing.

"Sweetie, I'm offended. I would definitely be memorable; you obviously didn't do me any justice in your dream." Edward said, and I burst out laughing, mostly surprised how he could keep a straight face.

"Whatever!" I said, all the embarrassment completely forgotten. Edward began to tickle me, and since I'm really ticklish, I was a goner in seconds.

"Say you didn't do me any justice in your dream, and I'll stop tickling you!" Edward shouted, laughing at how ticklish I was.

"NO!" I shouted back, once I managed to stop laughing. Edward started tickling me even more, and I was back laughing again.

"Say it and I'll stop!" Edward said, quite smugly actually, as he knew it wouldn't be long before I gave in.

"FINE! I didn't do you justice…" I said quietly.

"A bit louder please!" Edward said, being completely smug now.

"You just said I had to say it, you didn't specify how loud." I said, but Edward began tickling me again.

"Ok! Ok! In my dream, I did not do you justice." I said, and he finally stopped tickling me.

"See? Now, how hard was that?" Edward said, still grinning smugly.

"Very." I replied, while poking my head out of the covers. It was really bright out here, so I had to squint. I saw a glass of water on Edward's bedside table, and had an idea. Edward brought his head out of the covers and I began my plan.

"Edward…come over here…" I said, in what I hoped was a seductive voice. It seemed to work, as Edward crawled over to me.

"What sweetie?" Edward asked, looking at me in awe. My plan was working! Cue evil laugh!

I leaned forward to Edwards face, and he began to do the same. Whilst he was preoccupied moving towards my lips, I reached behind and grabbed the glass of water. Just as he was about to kiss me, I poured it over his head and quickly moved away. For a minute, he looked confused, and I backed away while laughing.

"What was that for?" He asked, moving towards me slowly, with a sly grin on his face.

"For tickling me!" I said, as I ran from the bedroom into the living room. He quickly caught me, and picked me up and put me over his shoulder.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN!" I squealed while laughing.

"Ok!" Edward said, as he dropped me onto the sofa. He started slowly walking towards me, again with the evil grin.

"Have mercy!" I said, putting my arms in front of me, to protect myself. He stopped in front of my face, and kneeled down. I wondered what he was going to do, but then he started shaking his wet hair all over me. I squealed again, and he laughed in response.

"That, my Bella, was very evil, what you did." Edward said, again, surprisingly, keeping a straight face.

"You deserved it, you tickled me!" I said, and this time when I leaned forward, I did actually kiss Edward. I seemed to be doing that a lot recently, kissing Edward, but I would happily do it forever.

"Wait…what time is it?" I asked, suddenly worried.

"Why sweetie?" Edward asked, sensing my worry.

"School." I said, and he suddenly calmed down.

"Don't worry, it's only 7:15, I made sure that you were awake early enough." Edward said, and I kissed him in thanks. He was so thoughtful, he did stuff like that. Everything he did was making me fall in love with him. Love? Woah, never been in love before. Am I even in love now? How do I tell if I'm in love? Is Edward in love with me? Am I overreacting?

"Um…sweetie, are you alright?" Edward asked, looking concerned.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I asked, trying my best to sound ok, and not as though I was questioning whether I was in love or not.

"What's the matter, sweetie? I know there's something wrong, because you stopped mind kiss, and had that cute look on your face when you are thinking about something important." Edward said, and I smiled when he called me cute. Focus.

"I'm fine…just thinking about…ummm…school?" I said, as more of a question.

"Sweetie, you can tell me anything, you know that, right?" Edward asked, still sounding worried.

"Yeah, I know." I said, hoping he would drop it. Maybe if I kissed him he would forget about it?

"Tell me, Bella, please." Edward said, practically pouting. How could I refuse that?

"Ok…but promise not to laugh or run off thinking I'm crazy, ok?" I asked, getting worried now.

"Ok." Edward said.

"No, promise!" I begged, sounding like a whiny kid.

"Fine, Bella, I promise. Want to do a pinky promise as well?" Edward said, laughing at his own joke. I just glared at him and he stopped.

"I was thinking…about us…and my feelings towards you. And that, I'm not too sure what my feelings are, but they are really strong…and stuff…" I said, cleverly, I thought, managing to avoid saying that I thought I loved him.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Edward asked, and so I decided to play stupid. It was the best thing I had to go with. Stupid, I know.

"What do you think I'm saying?" I asked, trying to look confused.

"Are you saying you think that you're falling in love with me?" Edward asked, knowing full well that's what I was saying.

"I don't know, was I?" I said, and I felt stupid for doing so.

"Yes, and I love you too."

"I…wait…you…love…what?" I asked, completely confused.

"Bella, I love you." Edward said, and I felt like crying of happiness. So that's exactly what I did.

"Are you…are you alright? Sorry, I never should have said anything…" Edward said, sounding sad.

"Happy tears!" I exclaimed, making Edward laugh.

"Don't scare me like that, sweetie!" Edward said, and he leaned over to kiss me. I stopped him, though, because I had something to say.

"Edward, I love you." I said, and then went to kiss him, but he stopped me.

"Why did you have to say it, when I knew you did?" Edward asked, looking at me like I was crazy.

"I wanted to see what it felt like to tell someone I loved them the first time, and it felt perfect." I said, smiling.

"Ok, sweetie, now, not that I want you to go, but if you don't go soon, you'll be late for school." Edward said, and so we both got up and walked towards the door. I sighed, not wanting to be apart from him.

"Love you, speak to you later?" Edward asked.

"Of course, bye! Love you too!" I shouted back as I walked toward my apartment.

Once I got inside, I rushed around quickly getting a shower, getting dressed, and brushing my teeth. Just as I left I grabbed a breakfast bar and ate it while on the way to my car. I chucked in my bag, and sped (well, I say sped, but this old thing wouldn't reach about 40 miles an hour, so…) towards school. I arrived on time, and walked first to my locker, then to my first lesson, English. I didn't get chance to speak to any of my friends, but Angela, my best friend, was already in English, so I could speak to her then.

"Hey, you look very happy this early. Usually you're half asleep." Angela said, and I laughed at how true she was.

"Yeah, I really am happy. All I want to do right now is run around screaming, and I hate running." I said, and Angela looked at me like I was crazy.

"Where's Bella and what have you done with her?" Angela asked, and I started laughing again.

"Over the weekend, the guy I've been getting closer to," Angela was the only person I had told about mine and Edward's friendship, because I knew if I told Jessica half the school would know in a matter of minutes. "Well, he asked me to be his girlfriend! And we kissed…and, I know it may sound soon, but, he told me he loves me, and I said it back! I know it seems early, but he's just so perfect. And…"

"You don't have to explain yourself, because I know how perfect he is for you. He has helped you through so much, and you two sound so close. You deserve this, Bella, you really do." Angela said; she was so sweet! She was by far the kindest person I knew.

"Thanks, Angela, and you deserve it too! Anyone you like?" I asked, hoping I could in some way help her.

"Recently, Ben and I…sometimes when I'm with him, I think he's going to ask me out, but he always seems too scared. I mean, I would definitely say yes if he asked me, but…" Angela said, and I decided to help.

She was my best friend, so she deserved a nice boyfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for the reviews to everyone that has reviewed!**

**Also, I hope everyone like this chapter, because, even though not too much major plot stuff happened, it was a chapter to show how much Bella and Edward love each other. And, it was really fun to write!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hope you like the new update! Thanks to those who review :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella:<strong>

I walked out of English with a plan in my head. My next lesson was Calculus, where I could put my plan into action. I walked in and sat down, waiting for my partner to arrive. Since I was happy (well, more than happy) I though Angela deserved happiness, she actually deserved it much more than me.

"Hey Bella, how are you?" Ben asked me.

"Really happy, how are you?" I responded, being polite.

"Good thanks, mind if I ask what's making you look like you're on drugs? You're not on drugs…are you?" Ben asked, laughing at the look of shock on my face.

"I'm not on drugs, I'm just happy with my boyfriend." I said, looking carefully at his reaction. This method was much easy than my original plan.

"Since when did you get a boyfriend?" Ben asked, so I tried to focus the conversation on to his love life.

"A few days ago? Since we're on the topic of relationships, anyone you're interested in?" I tried to be subtle, but as you can tell, it didn't work.

"No...uhhh…not really…" Ben answered, getting all nervous.

"Really? In the _whole_ school, there's not a single person you like in that way?"

"Why did you suddenly become interested in my love life?" Ben asked, chuckling nervously.

"Just call me Cupid." I responding, hoping he would catch I was willing to help him out with Angela if he just admitted he liked her. Being Cupid is hard work.

"Ok there's someone, but I'm not going to tell you who."

"Is it because I'm friends with her? I'm presuming it's a her? Is it a boy? Is that why you won't tell me who? I don't mind you know, I think it's cool if you're like that." I said, hoping he would give in and tell me.

"Yes, it's a girl. No, I am not gay. And yes, you are friends with her." Ben said, almost saying who it was.

"Is it Angela?" I asked, fed up with trying to get him to say her name first.

"Wha- How…how did you...crap, no, not how did you know…I mean, how did you think, yes, how did you think of her? That doesn't make sense, does it?"

"No, no it does not. And I think that about proves you like Angela." Just as I said that, the teacher walked in so Ben couldn't reply. He looked slightly annoyed, and majorly embarrassed. I tried to focus on what the teacher was saying, but I realised I just didn't care what he was wittering on about. The teacher gave us a worksheet to complete in pairs, so Ben and I carried on our conversation.

"Look, fine, I like Angela, but don't you dare say anything to her. Seriously." Ben said, trying to look menacing. I almost laughed at the look on his face.

"Ooooh! I'm scared…anyway; my goal is not to tell her."

"Your goal? You…have a goal? What is your goal?"

"To get you two together. Now, I am going to put this bluntly. Be a man. Ask her out."

"What? I can't. What if she doesn't like me like that? I couldn't bear if she said no."

"Ok, Ben, listen up. Firstly, have you seen the way she looks at you? And secondly, and you didn't hear this from me, I'm pretty sure she would say yes if you asked her. So, like I said previously, be a man." I said, just as the bell went.

After Calculus, the next lessons went by painfully slowly, and nothing of interest happened. I had never really found school boring, but, suddenly, it felt like hell. I couldn't wait to get to lunch, though, because I was hoping Ben would follow my advice. I'm pretty sure Angela would know I was the one behind it, but, who cares? I was making her happy, which she truly deserved. Just as I was walking toward the cafeteria, I got a text.

**Hey sweetie, how's school? I was thinking we could meet up after you finish, and just chill at my place? Love you xxx –E**

He is so perfect. I love him. So, so, so, so much.

**Better now you texted, other than that, fairly boring. I have, however, played cupid a bit ;P I would love to meet up after school, my lips are lonely ;D Love you too! xxx – B**

I quickly sent it and got into the food queue. Angela joined me shortly afterwards, looking happy and slightly annoyed at the same time. I think my plan may have worked…

"What did you tell Ben?" Angela asked, just sounding happy now.

"I don't know what you mean…" I said, acting innocent. I'm not a very good actress, though.

"Well, Ben just asked me out and said to thank you!" Angela said, laughing at my dire acting.

"Wow, that's great Ange!" I said, ignoring the second part.

"Whatever!" Angela said, just as I got another text.

**I'm glad I improve your day; your text much improved mine! What do you mean, playing cupid? Believe me, tonight your lips will no longer be lonely, I promise sweetie :P Love you more xxx –** **E**

"Awww! He's so sweet!" Angela said, and I hadn't even realised she was reading the text as well.

"Hey! A little privacy please!" I said, but Angela just shrugged.

"Ummm…what did he mean by 'tonight your lips will no longer be lonely'?" Angela said, and I just started blushing.

"I…uhhh…said in the previous text my lips were lonely…as…we, umm…spent most of the morning kissing…" I said rather quietly.

"Awww! That's sweet! But, how come you saw him this morning?" Angela asked.

"Well, I spent the night at his apartment, nothing happened though, and we live in the same building. And…yeah, kissing happened." I said, as we sat down at the table. I quickly replied to Edward's text.

**I set my two best friends up…they both like each other but were too afraid to do anything :D By the way, my friend totally read your text over my shoulder, and let's just say I blushed a lot when she mentioned the lips part, although I am looking forward to that ;P Love you xxx – B**

"Who were you kissing, Bella?" Mike asked me.

"What?" I prayed he hadn't heard me talking to Angela.

"You and Angela were talking about you kissing someone." Mike said, sounding like Jessica with his need for gossip.

"None of your business." I said, and ignored him just eating my lunch.

**How sweet! I would apologize for making you blush, but it's just making me laugh, so… And, it was your fault! You brought up the kissing, sweetie! Love you so much :D xxx – E**

"Who are you texting?" When did Mike become so annoying. I feel like hitting him.

"A friend." I said shortly, before replying to the text.

**Know any hit men? You're such a meanie, you should be begging for my forgiveness…you know, I have a lot of homework, maybe I should go home and do it? Love you much more xxx – B**

After an annoying lunch, I reluctantly walked to biology. The lesson wasn't bad, it was just the fact I couldn't text Edward anymore. Biology passed annoyingly slowly, and I for once was glad when the bell rang. This meant I could text Edward. However, after I would have to go to gym, which was actual hell. I can't even remember how many times I've injured myself.

**Sadly, no, I know no hit men, why do you need one? Hopefully not for me :P Please, please, please, please, please forgive me! Pretty please, beautiful Bella! I could always help with homework… Love you :D xxx – E**

**Just this annoying dude, not you! You're begging was…ok…but even through text I could sense the sarcasm. Not good enough, Masen, and yes, you can help with the homework…or you could just do it ;D However, I may die soon, as I now have gym…wish me luck ;P Love you xxx – B**

Once I sent that, I walked into the dreaded gym room, and prepared myself for hell.

*****Two hours later*****

"Edward, I'm fine, honestly." I said, for the millionth time.

"Bella, you're not, you broke your wrist!" Edward said, also for the millionth time.

Sometime during gym I managed to fall over onto my wrist, and it broke. It was pretty painful, so they rushed me in an ambulance to hospital.

"Ah, Isabella, how is your wrist doing now?" Dr. Cullen asked me.

"Please, call me Bella, and, my wrist is much better now, the pain is much less." I said to the doctor, who I recognised. Same weird golden eye colour, insanely pale, and incredibly attractive. Oh! He was the doctor that spoke to Jessica when she had her ultrasound.

"That's good, do you mind if I check it?" He asked, so I just nodded in response. As soon as I was taken to hospital, Angela took my phone and called Edward. He rushed in and has been sitting with me ever since, holding my hand.

When Dr. Cullen touched my wrist, and I almost flinched away at the temperature of his hand. It was so cold. Wait, unnatural coldness? Incredibly attractive? Oh my god…I have to call Jake. I don't know if I'm jumping to conclusions, but I think he's a vampire. No, I'm probably just overreacting. How could he be a doctor if he drank human blood? Also, Jake said vampires have blood red eyes, not golden.

"It does appear to be healing, so you should be able to go home. However, it might be a good idea for your boyfriend here to stay with you, to help you with things seeing as your right hand, the one you injured, is the one you do most things with." Dr. Cullen said, and I just nodded at what he was saying.

Once I was discharged, I text Angela telling her that I was now out and would be back at school tomorrow. Oh, and the fact I wouldn't have to do gym for a few months, until my wrist was fully healed.

"Are you sure you're fine?" Edward asked me, yet again.

"Edward, I'm fine. I think I have now broken every single bone in my body at least once. This was probably the least painful." I told him as he drove us to his apartment. He helped me out of the car, and we walked in silence to his apartment. When we got inside, I put my bag down and jumped on him, kissing him. At first he was shocked so he didn't respond, but then he began kissing me back. My good hand went round his neck, and my legs wrapped around his waist.

"What's all this about?" Edward asked, breaking apart our kiss, but I stayed wrapped around him.

"Ever since you text I have been waiting to kiss you, and I couldn't wait any longer." I said, and he just nodded and kissed me again.

We sat down on the sofa and made out for a few minutes. Ok, more than a few minutes.

"So, you were cupid today then?" Edward asked when our kissing stopped.

"Yeah, my friend, Angela, the one who called you, well, there's this boy she's liked for years, literally. And, it was obvious he like her too, so I set up a little plan, and by lunch, he had asked her out on a date!" I said, and Edward's lips met mine again.

"You are so sweet, love. You did all of that for your friend?" He asked, while kissing along my jaw.

"Yeah…I was happy, and she deserved to be truly happy…so…yeah!" I said, just letting him kiss me.

"Do you…do you wanna stay over tonight?" Edward asked, looking at me nervously.

"Yeah, of course, why are you nervous about asking me? I've already stayed over once!" I said, looking at his adorable face when he was nervous.

"Well, that was because you fell asleep on my sofa, but this time it's more you're actually deciding." Edward said, still seeming nervous.

"Of course I want to stay over, honey!" I said, giving him a quick kiss.

"Ok, do you want to take a shower whilst I make dinner?"

"You can cook?" I asked, shocked. I didn't know a single guy that could cook.

"Yeah, I think I'm actually quite a good chef." Edward said, looking slightly cocky.

"You know, that makes you more attractive."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Bella became a bit suspicious of Dr. Cullen...but do you think he's a vampire or not?**

**REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Just want to clear things up a bit... Edward's surname is Masen, not Cullen, I had a few queries about that. Edward and Dr. Cullen are not related, and that's all I'm going to say, otherwise I'll spoil it!**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella:<strong>

I got out of the shower, and realised I didn't have any bed time clothes.

"EDWARD! I HAVE NOTHING TO WEAR!" I shouted to him, hoping he would hear.

"So you're just standing in there naked?" Edward asked, sounding excited.

"No, but I am just in a towel!" I said, teasing him slightly.

"_Bella_...It's taking all my self-control not to come in there and rip that towel from you!" Edward replied, and I giggled to that.

"Would that be so bad?" I said, teasing him again.

"_Bella_…" Edward practically moaned my name.

"Back to my clothing problem, what can I wear?" I asked him.

"I could give you one of my shirts? You are quite short, so it wouldn't be too revealing." Edward said.

"Hey! I'm not that short! But, I will agree to the shirt." I said, and I heard him ruffling around.

"Do you want me to leave it on the bed so that you can get changed in privacy?"

"Look, I'm not completely naked; you can just give it to me." I said, and I opened the door before Edward could protest. I heard Edward sharply breathe in, and I quietly chuckled.

"Umm…what were we talking about?" Edward asked, still looking lower than my face.

"You were giving me a shirt." I said, laughing at his reaction to me.

"Right, umm…here. You're really beautiful, you know that?" Edward said, making me blush. Then, I saw him trying to subtly adjust his trousers.

"Thanks, but you're only saying that because I'm in a towel."

"No, I'm not. Even if you were if incredibly baggy clothes, you would still make it look beautiful." Edward said, and I jumped at him and kissed him. He was so sweet; I sort of couldn't stop myself. Edward quickly responded to the kiss, and he pulled me closer to him. I wrapped my legs around him, like before, only this time I was only in a towel.

Edward moved from my lips and began kissing my neck. I leant my head back, and he continued to kiss me neck. I heard the phone begin to ring in the other room.

"Ignore it." I said, and he just chuckled. Edward got up and walked into the living room and answered the phone. I quickly got changed, considering I was still in the towel. I sat on the floor, and thought about how fast things were moving between us. I was getting scared, because I'd never been this…sexual…before. I mean, Edward was my first kiss.

"Who was on the phone?"' I asked as I walked in to the living room.

"Just someone from work, who needed a bit of a pep talk. You know, that happens when you're a therapist." Edward explained.

"Oh, right, good thing you answered then." I said, smiling at him.

"Yeah, but I would have much rather stayed kissing you, sweetie." Edward said, kissing my forehead.

"Me too." I said, sitting on the sofa with him.

"Have you thought about how you're going to write?" Edward asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Your wrist…you probably won't be able to write with you hand, considering you broke your wrist." Edward said, pointing to my wrist.

"Oh, that. Dr. Cullen gave me a note saying how I wouldn't be able to write, and that I can just give it to the teachers. Then, it's their problem." I told him, and he chuckled. I heard my phone start ringing, and so rang to get it. Naturally, I tripped, but I managed to stop myself falling over.

"Hello." I said, not bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Hey Bells, it's Jake."

"Oh, hey Jake."

"There's something I need to tell you…it's about the legends. Can anyone who doesn't know overhear this conversation?" Jake asked, sounding nervous.

"No one can overhear. What is it, Jake?" I asked, thinking the worst things.

"Firstly, I can now change into a wolf. It's pretty awesome, actually. But, the mind communication thing is kinda weird and annoying, because I always forget the others can hear me. Also, they sometimes forget we can hear them, so they think about what they got up to with their girlfriends last night. See, one time, Paul was saying how-"

"JAKE! JAKE! JAKE! LA, LA, LA, LA, LAAAAAAA! I don't want to hear what Paul and his girlfriend have been doing!" I shouted into the phone. That's gonna be awkward explaining why to Edward.

"Oh, right, sorry Bells. Anyway, the second thing…well, it's not so good." Jake said, becoming serious again.

"What is it?"

"Some of the others guys, they've smelt vampires in the hospital. They say there's at least one in Forks, so, I just want to make sure you stay away from the hospital, Bella. Seriously." Jake said, and I suddenly though of Dr. Cullen.

"Is the vampire male or female?" I asked, getting worried.

"What? Why do you want to know? Does it matter?"

"It does matter, just tell me." I demanded.

"I think they said it was male." Crap…it has to be him.

"So, vampires, right? They would be incredibly pale, colder than normal humans, incredibly beautiful, and have blood red eyes, right?" I asked, trying to confirm my suspicions.

"Yeah…Bella, what's wrong? Do you know something?"

"I was at the hospital today…I broke my wrist…Anyway, the doctor I had, he was all of those things, apart from one." I said, in shock.

"Which one wasn't he?" Jake asked, sounding slightly scared. That's just great, the werewolf, designed to kill vampires, is scared, so there's no hope for me, the human.

"He had golden eyes." I said, and there was a long pause.

"Are you certain, Bella? Like, 100% certain? Because, he sounds like a vampire, just without the eyes." Jake said, sounding curious.

"I'm certain, Jake. The colour of his eyes was the only thing stopping me running away from him."

"Ok, I'll get some of the others, and we will go and check it out. What was his name?"

"Dr. Cullen."

"Wait, he's a doctor? How does he cope with all the blood?" Jake asked, sounding sceptical.

"I don't know Jake, all I know is what I saw and felt! Do you think I'm lying or something?" I asked, annoyed at Jake.

"No, no, I've got to go now, then, bye Bella, and be safe."

"Don't worry, I'm with Edward, you're the one who needs to be careful." I told him, hoping he would be safe. I should never have told him about Dr. Cullen…

"Bye Bells."

"Bye Jake."

"Who was that?" Edward called from the living room.

"Oh, uh, just my friend Jake. His him and his girlfriend had a fight, he wanted some female advice." I lied, actually pretty well.

"Oh, right, hope everything is ok with them." Edward said, smiling when I re-entered the room.

"Do you want to get some sleep now? It's been a long day and you look tired."

"Yeah, that sounds nice." It really had been a long day. What started out fun and light-hearted has ended with me scared, and worried. Scared about the possibility of a vampire in Forks, in the hospital I have been in today. He could so easily have killed me, drained all my blood. Now, now that I've told Jake, him and his werewolf friends are going out to risk themselves. I have a pretty weird and messed up life…

Edward and I climbed in to bed, and slowly drifted off to sleep. I noticed that he fell asleep before me, and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer towards him. The last thing I thought of before I fell asleep was _don't moan Edwards name…_

"Sweetie, honey, baby, love, beautiful! You need to wake up." I distantly heard Edward's voice calling.

"I think that's probably the sweetest way I've ever been woken up." I said, smiling when I opened my eyes. I noticed Edward's arms were still wrapped around me, and my head was lying on his bare chest. If I wanted to, I could lick it… No, we don't want to lick Edward's chest.

"Glad you think so, sweetie." Edward said, kissing me.

"One time, Jake thought it would be funny to wake me up by throwing a glass of freezing cold water at me." I said, remembering my failed attempt at attacking Jake after the water incident. I'm pretty sure that was one of my first trips to the hospital.

"That's mean! Why was he waking you up anyway?" Edward asked, sounding slightly jealous.

"Because he's my best friend, and we always used to have sleepovers." I said, giggling quietly at the look on Edward's face.

"Oh…uh…right. You never…ummm…did anything, did you?" Edward asked, sounding jealous again.

"No, don't worry Edward. You were my first kiss." I said, smiling at him.

"I- What? I feel bad now…" Edward said, looking sad.

"Why?" I asked, leaning in to him more. I was almost suffocating him.

"Firstly, I was accusing you of doing stuff with other guys, and secondly, you weren't my first kiss." Edward said; looking annoyed at himself.

"Edward…Look at me. That doesn't matter to me, any of it. It was actually quite cute when you were jealous of Jake." I said, and I kissed him to show that I didn't care.

After that, I went back to my apartment to get dressed and ready for school. I had more time this morning, seeing as Edward and I didn't kiss as much. We can save that for later… I was walking down to get my truck to drive to school, when I realised two things. Firstly, my truck was still at school, because I didn't drive it home yesterday, and secondly, even if I wanted to drive, I couldn't really, as I didn't feel comfortable driving with one hand. I quickly got out my phone to call Edward.

"Hey sweetie, what's up?" Edward asked, sweet as ever. Focus.

"Hey, I was wondering if you could possibly give me a lift to school…maybe?" I said, feeling bad for asking.

"Yeah, of course sweetie, how come though?" He asked, chuckling at my nervousness.

"My truck is still at school, and I'm not sure I'm too comfortable driving with one hand." I told him.

"Oh, right, ok, well, I'm on my way down now, see you in a minute. Love you, bye!"

"Love you too, bye!" I said, before hanging up. I decided to walk over to the main entrance and wait for him. No more than five minutes later, he was there, and we were walking towards his car. He, as always, opened the door for me, and I got in.

"Thanks, for driving me to school. Sorry for being such a nuisance." I said to Edward, breaking the silence.

"Don't be sorry, Bella, it's my pleasure. What do you think people at school will think about you arriving with me?" Edward asked, while glancing over and laughing at the look of dread on my face.

"Oh my god, I hadn't even thought about that! I'm going to be the gossip central of the day." I said; thinking about how many whispers there would be. If only I lived closer, I would have just walked.

"I'm sure they have other things to talk about than you arriving at school with your boyfriend." Edward said, trying to reassure me.

"In a large town; _maybe_. But this town is tiny, and the school very rarely gets gossip. Also, it wouldn't be _as_ bad, if you were the same age as me, but they will just call me a slut, because you're older." I said, suddenly dreading school. However, it was too late, as Edward was just driving in to the car park. Edward reached over and grabbed my hand, trying to reassure me again.

"Love, everything will be ok, honestly. Text me in between your lessons, and tell me how everything is going, alright. Do you need me to pick you up tonight?" Edward said, squeezing my hand.

"Yes please, thanks." I said, and I started to get out of the car, when Edward stopped me. I saw him quickly get out and go round to my side, and open the door for me. I rolled my eyes at his gentleman ways.

"My mother raised me to respect women, and be a gentleman to them." Edward said, holding my hand to help me get out. I was just about to walk away when he stopped me again.

"Don't I get a kiss?" He asked, with the most adorable look on his face. I walked over to him, planning on giving him just a peck on the lips, but he held me to him. Soon we were full on kissing, before Edward remembered we were in public.

"Tonight." He simply said, before walking back to his side of the car and driving off. Damn him and his heart stopping kisses.

Now, I just have to face school.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What will school be like for Bella?****Will she get loads of annoying people gossiping about her and Edward?**

**Also, thanks so much to all the reviews; we are now up to 18! Come on, just two more reviews to get to 20! We can do it! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hope you enjoy the new chapter! Took me a bit longer to write as I wasn't too sure what I wanted to happen in it, but I think it turned out well! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella:<strong>

I turned around and saw almost everyone was looking in my direction and Edward's retreating Volvo. I just decided to ignore that stares, and walk towards my group of friends. They were also all staring, so again, I just ignored it.

"Who was that then?" Lauren asked, the first person to attempt to break the silence.

"Edward." I replied shortly, not wanting to tell her everything about mine and Edward's relationship.

"How old is he then? About 40?" Lauren asked, laughing at her own joke.

"He's 25." I said, again keeping my answer short.

"Isn't he a bit old for you?" Why won't Lauren just shut up already?

"Nope." I said, popping the 'p'.

"I think you're lying. Why would anyone, let alone a 25 year old, want to go out with you, you little slut?" Lauren sneered.

"Just shut up! Everyone knows you're reputation with guys; you've probably been with at least 50. So, I think that makes you the slut. Now, as much fun as it is being interrogated by an annoying girl who is so fake and who I hate, I have to be going. Bye!" I said, and started to walk away. I heard who I thought was Angela adding something.

"Why do you always have to be such a bitch to everyone, especially Bella? You know why I think, because you're jealous because no guy wants to spend more than 5 minutes in your company." Angela said, before catching up with me.

"Wow, Ange! I think that's the first time you've ever stood up to someone!" I said, hugging my best friend.

"I'm fed up of Lauren waltzing around like everyone loves her, when really everyone hates her." Angela said, seething with rage.

"Fair enough. Anyway, how did you date with Ben go?" I asked Angela once we were far enough away so the others wouldn't hear.

"Great! Oh, Ben is just…amazing…it was so great, and romantic, and just…perfect. Like him! He ended the date by asking me to be his girlfriend, and then kissed me. I know it's soon, but, I like him so much Bella, so, so much." Angela said, smiling dreamily the whole time.

"He sounds really sweet, and it's most definitely not too soon. Edward and I openly say we love each other, and we haven't been going out long." I told her.

"What? Who mentioned love?"

"You didn't have to; it's written all over your face!" I said, and Angela immediately covered her face with her hands.

"What? I…I'm…we're not…I don't…lo-love him…do I? Oh my god, Bella, I think I'm in love! What if he doesn't love me back? Of course he doesn't, we only started dating yesterday!" Angela exclaimed.

"Angela, I'm sure he feels the same way about you. I mean, you two have liked each other for years!" I said, and Angela calmed down immediately.

After that I walked into English, my first lesson, and hoped people wouldn't say anything more to me.

Finally, the day was over. I still had most of the girls calling me sluts throughout the day, but after first lesson I found a way to block them. At lunch I ate in the library, just to get away from them. I was happy now, though, because it was finally time to see Edward. All the name calling and talking behind my back was worth it, though, because Edward made me so incredibly happy.

When I walked out to the car park, I saw Edward was already there, sat in his car, waiting for me. I smiled at the fact he remembered, just as he looked up and spotted me. He smiled at me, and I smiled widely back. My smile was likely to be incredibly goofy, but I didn't care.

"Hey you!" Edward said as he got out the car to give me a hug.

"Hey you." I replied, and gave Edward a quick peck on the lips.

"How was your day?" Edward sweetly asked.

"Can we talk in the car? People are already looking." I said, and I noticed Edward glanced around. He nodded, and went round to open the door for me. Then, he quickly walked round and started driving off again.

"That bad?"

"Oh, just, you know, getting called a slut all day…" I said, trying to play it off.

"What! Seriously? Some people can be so immature." Edward said, looking really angry.

"I'm sorry…" I muttered, looking away from him.

"No, sweetie, no, you don't have to apologize, you've done nothing wrong. It's those people at school who are the ones who need to apologize." Edward said, smiling at me. When we got back to his apartment, I gave him a proper kiss, seeing as it was only a peck in the car park.

"Love you sweetie." Edward told me again.

"Love you too."

********ONE WEEK LATER********

Over the week, Edward and I created a routine of one night I would stay at his, the next he would stay at mine. Also, Angela told Ben she loved him, and he had said it back without a second of hesitation. I was so happy my best friend was happy, she truly deserved Ben.

"Hey Bella!" Ben said cheerfully as I walked over to him and Angela.

"Hey Ben, hey Angela, how are you guys?" I asked, just as cheerfully.

"Great, bit nervous though, because I'm meeting Ben's parents tonight. I hope they like me!" Angela said.

"I'm sure they will, Ange, what's not to like?" Ben told her, kissing her softly.

"You guys are too cute!" I said, and they just laughed at me.

"So are you and Edward!" Angela said back.

"Oh my god! We should totally double date some time!" I squealed, and Angela agreed quickly, as did Ben.

We all separated to go to our first lessons, and everything was as boring as ever. I almost cheered in celebration when the bell went for lunch. I quickly walked down to the cafeteria to meet up with Ben and Angela, who were waiting at our table along with Mike, Jessica, Tyler and Eric.

"Hey guys." I greeted as I sat down next to Angela. Everyone resumed their conversations but I kind of tuned them out as I ate. I was hungry, so all I was focusing on was my food. I wasn't really paying attention, but I heard everyone had gone silent. I looked up, and saw they were all looking at me.

"What?" I asked, and they laughed at my confusion.

"We asked how things with you and Edward were going." Mike said.

"Oh, right, yeah, great…Why the sudden interest?" I asked, still confused as they should know by now that at lunch I don't input in to the conversation.

"Uh…well…there's sorta a rumour going round…that he's…uh…cheating on you?" Mike stuttered, looking scared, and he should be.

"SERIOUSLY? YOU LISTEN TO THOSE STUPID RUMOURS? HOW DARE YOU ACCUSED EDWARD OF CHEATING ON ME, HE WOULD NEVER DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT! ANYTHING! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM! WHO ARE YOU TO ACCUSE SOMEONE YOU DON'T KNOW OF SOMETHING LIKE THAT?" I shouted, before storming out of the cafeteria. I noticed most people were looking at me, but I didn't care. Stupid high school gossip.

**Hey, sorry to interrupt your day, but this idiot at school just told me about a rumour going round that you're cheating on me. He asked if I believed it, which of course I don't, so I shouted at him and ran out of the cafeteria. Love you xxx – B**

I quickly typed the message, and sent it to Edward. I didn't know if he would reply, and was kind of regretting sending him the message. Least he knows that I don't believe it, because I completely trust him.

**Hey sweetie, I'm so sorry you have to put up with those jerks. Don't be sorry for interrupting me, I love hearing from you. I just want you to know that I would never cheat on you, I love you xxx – E**

I smiled as I read his text. Edward always made me happier and calmer.

**Love you too, thanks for making me happier, like always. Can't wait for tonight :D Love you xxx – B**

I sent while walking towards my next lesson. There were still a few minutes until the bell would go, but I wasn't going back into the cafeteria.

**Same love, who's are we staying at tonight? Love you xxx – E**

**Mine…if that's ok with you. I have something planned ;D Love you xxx – B**

In truth, the think I had planned was to become more intimate with Edward…a _lot_ more intimate. We hadn't really talked about anything like this, but I knew I was ready. After I sent the text, the bell rang so I put my phone back in my bag and sat at my desk.

I was really anxious for the end of the day, for several reasons. I hoped to get home before Edward so I could make sure everything was tidy and neat and ready. As soon as the last bell rang I all but ran to my truck and quickly sped off. Once I got back I quickly went up the stairs (thankfully without tripping) and went straight to my apartment. Edward hadn't arrived yet, so I quickly tidied everything up. I heard a knock at the door so I rushed to answer it.

"Hey!" I said, a little out of breathe from all my running around.

"Hey, you sound tired?" Edward asked, chuckling softly.

"Yeah, I ran to the door." I said while blushing. I ushered Edward in, and we went over to the sofa.

"So, what is this thing you have planned?" Edward asked, grinning at me. I quickly kissed him, realising I hadn't done so far, before answering him.

"I'm ready." I said simply.

"Ready for what?" Edward asked looking genuinely worried.

"Ready to lose my virginity to you." I said, getting embarrassed. I decided to kiss him to show what I meant it.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked me.

"Yes, I've been ready all day."

"Wow…" I said, breathless at what Edward and I just did. To begin with, it was slightly painful, but that soon went. Edward was so careful, and loving. He was so perfect, and made all my first time nerves go away. Throughout it he kept reminding me how much he loved me, and I did the same. I'm so glad he was the one I lost my virginity to.

"That was really amazing." Edward said, kissing me again.

"I love you so much." I told him again.

"I love you too, thank you for sharing that with me, I wish I could have shared my virginity with you too, I'm sorry." Edward said, hugging me. It wasn't the best of hugs though, seeing as we were lying down.

"You're welcome, there's no one else I would rather share it with. And don't be sorry, it's not your fault. Oh, and Angela and I have agreed sometime we are going to have to go on a double date, Angela and Ben and you and I." I told him, smiling.

"Are you sure about that? I don't mind doing that, but are Angela and Ben ok with it?" Edward asked, sweet as ever.

"Yeah, Angela is more than ok, judging by the squeal she did when I suggested it. And Ben will do anything to make Angela happy."

"Ok, but, he would even go _shopping_ with her?" Edward asked in pretend disbelief.

"Yeah, you know, I was thinking about going shopping some time…fancy coming with me?" I asked, laughing at the look on his face.

"Umm…really? Uh…wouldn't…umm…Angela or someone go with you?" Edward stuttered.

"I'm just joking, silly!"

"Oh, _pheeew_! That's a relief!" Edward said, looking happier again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, Edward and Bella did it for the first time! What do you think?**

**As always, thank you to everyone reviewing and alerting and favouriting my story! Your reviews make my day!**

**REVIEW = PREVIEW :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you to all the reviews! I really love getting reviews, and the more I get, the quicker I update.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella:<strong>

I laughed at Edward and got out of bed, feeling a bit sore. I hesitated for a couple of seconds, but Edward seemed to notice. He was so sweet, and such a gentlemen, but he apologised way too much. I tried to think of what he would say, so I just stood there, waiting.

"Bella, I'm so sorry, I've caused you pain, I was too rough, too fast!" Edward said, quickly getting out of bed and standing next to me.

"Edward, I'm fine, mild discomfort. That's what's to be expected when you lose your virginity, well, for a girl anyway." I said, trying to reassure him.

"No, I should have been gentler, or waited longer. And I don't think we should make love for a couple of weeks so there won't be more pain." Edward said.

"A COUPLE OF WEEKS! Look, Edward, I love you and everything, but I think you are _slightly_ overreacting. Either way you did it, there would be more pain, and I sure as hell am not waiting a couple more weeks to do it again." I said, before kissing him and walking into the bathroom for a shower. Edward just stood there, looking shocked at my outburst. When I came out of the shower, he was sat on the bed, but he still looked shocked.

"If you don't change your expression soon your face will be stuck like that." I teased him, finally get him to look at me.

"Wha-? You…actually want to do it again?" Edward asked, trying to hide his look of shock.

"Yeah, something that good would be too bad to miss. I mean, I'm not saying I want to do it right now, straight away again, but definitely sometime. That is, of course, if you want to?" I asked, suddenly scared he was being like this because I was really bad, or something.

"Of course I do, you were so amazing." Edward said, walking over to me and kissing me.

"I'm gonna get dressed now…since I am still in a towel." I said, and began to pull away but Edward pulled me tighter to him. He kept kissing me, which I didn't mind, I'd kiss him forever.

"Sorry…couldn't help myself." Edward said smiling, when he eventually released me.

"I didn't mind…" I said, walking over to my wardrobe to get dressed. I picked out my clothes, and was just about to drop my towel, when Edward spoke.

"Do you want me to go? Or, look away?" Edward asked.

"Why? Don't you like my body?" I teased.

"Oh, sweetie, of course I do, but I'm not sure if I could refrain from jumping on you if I saw you naked." Edward teased back, and I just laughed at him. I did then get changed, and laughed when I turned round and saw Edward just staring, even though I was now fully dressed. I walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen to begin making dinner for us.

"Hey, why didn't you call for me to help you with dinner?" Edward asked walking into the room.

"You were in a state of shock." I said, teasing him again. He was too easy to tease.

"Whatever, sweetie." Edward said, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Taste." I told him, handing him the wooden spoon.

"Yummy!" Edward said, smiling happily. He could be such a child some times.

"Good, glad you enjoy it!" I said, while grabbing some bowls to serve our meal. I told Edward to go sit at the table, but he protested, saying that he felt like he wasn't helping me enough. In the end, I said to help he could carry in his food.

"This is really good, sweetie, you're such a good cook. You should be a chef!" Edward said, while wolfing down his food.

"Thanks, but I think I'll pass on that." I said, smiling at his compliment.

"Have you thought about what you want to do when you leave Forks?" Edward asked me.

"A bit…I want to go to university, but I haven't really thought about where. Before my parents…you know…I had wanted to go to somewhere close, but now I'm not too sure." I said, realising I need to start thinking about these sort of things.

"What would you study?"

"Probably English, because I love reading, but I'm not too sure what I would like to do when I'm older. I've sometimes thought about working in a library or maybe teaching English, but I'm still uncertain. Did you always know you wanted to be a therapist?" I asked, smiling at Edward. I think I always smiled when I was with him.

"Yeah. I've always had this weird sixth sense; I guess you could call it, where I could almost read a person's mind. I can pretty much tell what a person is thinking, but I'm not too sure how I do it. It's weird, isn't it?" Edward said, sounding worried.

"No, I think it's cool! Can you tell what I'm thinking?" I asked. I wish I had a sixth sense, that would be awesome.

"No, you're the only person I've ever come across where I can't tell what you're thinking. Everything you do surprises me." Edward admitted.

"Wow! Do you think there's something wrong with me?" I asked, now I was the one sounding worried.

"I just told you how I have a sixth sense where I can almost read people's minds, and you think there's something wrong with you! See, sweetie, this is how you surprise me." Edward said, laughing at my reaction.

"Whatever." I said, sticking my tongue out. Yeah, I'm that mature.

"Come on sweetie, otherwise we're going to be late!" Edward called from the other room. I was currently in my bedroom, trying on the 100th dress, which still didn't look right. Tonight, Edward, Ben, Angela and I were going on our double date, to a posh restaurant. I really wanted to dress up and look nice, but I didn't own very many posh clothes.

"I don't know what to wear!" I called back. At first, Edward attempted to help me, but he just said I looked, and I quote "smokin", in every single dress. Then he started kissing me and we got completely side-tracked. Ever since my first time two weeks ago, we had been having sex quite a lot. Angela was the only person I had told about losing my virginity to Edward, and she told me her and Ben had with each other.

"Well, I thought you looked nice in the dark blue dress!" Edward said while he walked into the room.

"There were three dark blue ones!" I said, and he just shrugged.

"I meant the one with the thin straps that went down mid-thigh. I still think you should have just gone for the first." Edward said, looking through my pile of dresses on my bed.

"It wasn't formal enough; you really need better fashion knowledge. Or, you should take me shopping sometime!" I said.

"I know! Close your eyes, and pick a random dress from the bed and wear that!" Edward said, looking extremely proud of his idea. So, I walked over to the bed, and closed my eyes. I picked up a dress, and prayed it looked nice. I only did this idea because I knew Edward would persuade me to otherwise.

"You can open your eyes now, Bella." Edward whispered in my ear. I opened my eyes and saw the dark blue dress, which Edward had said about earlier.

"What a coincidence, the dress you suggested is the one I pick." I said, raising an eyebrow at Edward.

"Fine, I put that one where your hand was about to grab, I thought it looked nice on you. And it showed off your butt!" Edward said and then he winked, and ran out the room. I quickly put the dress on, and found some matching flat shoes. No way would I wear heels, what with my clumsiness.

Edward and I hurried down to his car (since it was faster than mine) and sped off towards the restaurant. When we got their Angela and Ben were already at the table.

"Sorry we're late; Bella couldn't decide what to wear and didn't value my opinions." Edward said as he pulled out my chair.

"Edward!" I said, warning him to shut up. He could be so sweet sometimes, but right now he was just being childish!

"What?" He asked acting innocent.

"Can I take your orders?" The waitress asked. We all ordered and then began talking once she was gone.

"You two are so sweet!" Angela said to Edward and I.

"So are you and Ben!" I told her back. I noticed Edward and Ben had begun talking about sports or something else I didn't understand.

"How are things going with you two?" Angela asked.

"Great, really great. At least for now the rumours have died down. How about you and Ben?" I asked her.

"Great as well! We have met each other's parents the other day! I think his parents really like me, and I know mine like him!" Angela said, practically beaming.

"That's really great! I'm so happy for you." I said, smiling at my friend. She's so happy.

The food was brought to us, and we all talked about random things whilst eating. I was beginning to feel a bit sick, so I stopped eating.

"You feeling ok, sweetie?" Edward asked quietly, so the others wouldn't hear.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied; otherwise Edward would probably take me home, when it was nothing.

"Sure?" He asked me.

"Yes, I'm fine, honestly." I said, lying again.

We resumed the normal conversation, and I felt a bit better. Everyone ordered dessert, but I didn't, claiming I was full. However, when the food was brought to the table, the smell made me so nauseous. I quickly ran away from the table, and into the bathroom. When I got there, I found an empty cubicle and threw up the contents of my stomach. Why am I being sick?

"Are you alright, Bella?" Angela asked, and I was actually happy it was her and not Edward. He would just freak out.

"Ummm…sort of?" I said as more of a question.

"Bella, were you sick?" Angela asked sounding worried.

"Yeah." I said, coming out of the cubicle to wash my face.

"Why? Was it something you ate?"

"Well, I felt a bit sick during the main, but then the smell of dessert made me so nauseous." I told her.

"Ha! Sounds like morning sickness! Getting nauseous and vomiting!" Angela joked, but I suddenly got worried.

"Shit, my period was meant to be over a week and a half ago…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What's up with Bella? Do you think she's pregnant?**

**Like I said at the top, the more reviews I get, the quicker I update. I have already written quite a lot of the next chapter, so as soon as I get reviews I can update. Thanks to all the reviews I have been getting, they're great. If you have any questions or anything, just put them in a review, and I'll reply! I reply to every single review!**

**REVIEW = PREVIEW :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So, we find out now if Bella is pregnant or not! From the reviews I've been getting, you guys think Bella is!**

**Let's find out! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella:<strong>

"Oh my god! Are you serious? How could you not notice?" Angela asked, and she sounded like a parent.

"I'm sorry, I don't know; I was just in Edward land." I said, beginning to cry. Angela came over and pulled me into a hug.

"It's alright, Bella. You might not even be pregnant, you can't know for certain until you take a test." Angela said, trying to console me, but when she said 'pregnant' I just started crying even harder.

"What are the chances of me not being pregnant?" I wailed, feeling like such a child. How could I be so stupid?

"Look, don't get stressed over this until you know for certain." Angela said.

"Ok, but please don't mention anything to Edward or Ben?" I asked, not wanting to put all this on Edward. How did this even happen? I'm pretty sure we used protection every time.

"I won't, I promise. Now, wash your face, and we'll go back out there. Tomorrow, come over to my house and we'll do a test, ok?" Angela said, and I nodded as she got a wet-wipe out of her purse. I laughed at how organised she was. When I finally looked presentable, we headed outside to a very worried looking Edward. He rushed over and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Sweetie, are you alright?" Edward asked, sounding really concerned.

"Yeah, I think I ate something funny and it upset my stomach. I'm fine now though." I said, attempting to smile, but I think it failed.

"Ok, but I'm taking you home right away." Edward said, before apologising to Ben and Angela about us having to leave. We drove back in silence, and Edward walked me to my apartment.

"Do you want me to stay?" Edward asked, sounding nervous.

"Yeah, of course." I said, this time smiling properly. We got into bed and Edward quickly fell asleep. I stayed awake for hours, however, thinking about how this could have happened. How would Edward react? Would he hate me? Would he never want anything to do with me again? Eventually I got to sleep, but only a couple of hours.

I woke up to the sound of my phone, and saw that Angela had text saying I could go round to her house whenever. I quietly got out of bed, and began to get changed when I suddenly felt nauseous again. I ran to the bathroom and threw up again. Me vomiting woke up Edward, so he ran in to see if I was ok.

"Please leave, Edward, I don't want you seeing me like this!" I shouted before vomiting again. I expected Edward to leave but he came over and held back my hair.

"Sweetie, are you sure it's not something more serious?" Edward asked once I had finished.

"Uh…no, I'm fine…I just…" I stuttered, not knowing what to tell him. I walked back into the bedroom and got changed.

"I'm going to Angela's for a bit, she needed some help with homework." I said, lying badly.

"Ok, are you sure though?" Edward asked, still being over-protective.

"Yes, I'm fine." I said, smiling and quickly exiting. I jumped into my truck, and drove to Angela's. I was getting more and more nervous the closer I got to her house. Although by now I was certain I was pregnant, it was scary knowing this would tell me if I was or not for definite.

"Hey!" Angela greeted me.

"Hey." I replied less as enthusiastically.

"It'll be fine, everything will work out." Angela said as she led me upstairs to her bathroom.

"How did you get the pr-pregnancy stick anyway? Didn't you feel embarrassed buying it?" I asked, feeling bad for making it look like she was the pregnant one.

"No, I called Jessica and she had a spare, I didn't tell her it was for you, though, but I don't think she would spread rumours." Angela said, smiling at me and handing it to me. She went outside and said she would come back in when I was finished. I did what the instructions told me, and called for Angela to come back in. We had to wait 30 seconds to a minute before we would know for certain.

"Just so you know, Bella, I will be with you every step of the way." Angela said, while hugging me.

"Thanks, Ange, that means a lot." I said, returning the hug.

"Have you…told Edward anything about this?" Angela asked me nervously.

"No, I'm scared of how he'll react. I don't want him to leave me, but I feel that if I tell him, he will." I said, admitting my fears.

"He won't do that. I've seen the way he looks at you, he loves you, and he's not going to leave you. It's time to check it now." Angela told me, and I felt sick again. I slowly walked towards where it was resting on the counter, but couldn't bring myself to look at it.

"I can't, can you?" I asked Angela, feeling the tears already begin in my eyes. Angela just nodded, and walked over to the stick. I walked away, to the other side of the bathroom, while she looked at it. She paused for a couple of seconds, trying to decide what to say, before she finally spoke.

"You're pregnant." She simply said, and I broke down in tears. I knew I was, but now, because of the final confirmation, everything was now real. I don't know how long I was there; crying, but Angela hugged me the whole time.

"Everything will be fine, I promise you. But, you definitely need to tell Edward. And, if he does run off, which I'm pretty sure he won't, I will hunt him down and drag him back, while hitting him." Angela said, which made me chuckle slightly. Angela would never hurt a fly, so to hear her threaten Edward, it was just weird.

"Ok, I'll tell him." I said, managing to stop crying.

"Come on, I'll drive you over there." Angela said, pulling me towards the door.

"What about my truck?"

"You can't drive in your condition, and besides, I'm gonna be there with you when you tell him." Angela stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. We got into her car, and began to drive to my apartment. I wasn't sure how to tell Edward. Did I just blurt it out? Did I tell him slowly? Did I give him hints? I still wasn't sure how this had happened. I mean, we always used protection. Oh my god! Would he accuse me of cheating on him? I would never do anything like that.

"Earth to Bella, we're here!" Angela said, snapping me out of my inner ramblings. She pulled me inside and I lead the way to my apartment. I wasn't sure if Edward would still be there, seeing as I left quite quickly without really telling him what I was doing. I opened the door slowly, and was surprised to see a very scared and worried looking Edward pacing around the living room. He had his hands tugging at his hair, and at first he didn't notice me. But, when he did, he had a mixture of sadness, worry, relief and anger all on his face.

"Where have you been, Bella? I've been so worried; you haven't been answering your phone or anything." Edward said, walking towards me.

"I was, uh, with Angela." I said, pushing Angela forward and carefully walking inside. I wasn't sure how to react to Edward's behaviour, seeing as he had a right to be angry at me after I ran out of the apartment, not telling him where I was going.

"Ok, how come you couldn't tell me that before you left? Or call me from her house, just to let me know you were ok." Edward said, sounding calmer now.

"I've…I've got something to tell you, Edward." I said, trying to stay strong and not cry. Angela grabbed my hang and squeezed it supportively.

"What is it? You sound worried, is there something wrong? Oh my goodness, is it something to do with why you've been throwing up? Are you ill?" Edward said quickly, getting more and more worried as he asked more questions. I took a few deep breaths in, and decided to just say it straight. I can do this, I can do this.

"Edward, I'm pregnant." I said; surprised by how confident I sounded. Well, it sounded fairly confident to me. Angela gave me a small hug, and whispered well done to me. I looked up to see Edward's reaction, and saw he was pacing and tugging at his hair. After a while, he went and sat down on the sofa and put his face in his hands. Tentatively, I walked over and sat next to him on the sofa, and put my arm around him.

"How? I mean, we used protection every time!" Edward eventually said.

"I don't know, but I promise you, I never cheated on you. I swear. You know I wouldn't do anything like that." I quickly said, before he jumped to conclusions.

"Bella, I know you wouldn't, that wasn't what I meant. I just…this is just quite difficult to get my head round. And I know that sounds selfish, because I can't imagine what you must be going through." Edward said, he was so sweet. This was the best reaction I could have got from him.

"I understand this is hard for you, believe me, I cried for a while." I said, trying to lighten him up, but it didn't really seem to work.

"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry, I should have been there for you. I should have realised that you being sick was morning sickness. I can't believe I didn't see that." Edward explained.

"Don't worry, I didn't see it either. Angela did. We only put two and two together because I realised my period was late." I explained, becoming more and more relaxed. Maybe Edward wouldn't leave me? How could I ever think he would leave me?

"Oh right…so, uh…are you sure?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, I took at test at Angela's. It confirmed it." I told him.

"Ok. I just want you to know that I'm here for you, whatever you decide. I mean, I kind of hope you keep it, only if you want to though. Don't think I'm pressuring you in to anything." Edward said, making me smile again.

"I want to keep it too!" I said, still smiling at Edward. He leaned forward and kissed me for the first time today.

"I'll leave you guys alone…" Angela said, and I'd completely forgotten she was there.

"Oh, sorry, and thanks for everything." I said, smiling at her as she walked out the apartment.

"So, you're pregnant." Edward said, smiling very widely. Then, he reached his hand across and placed it on my stomach, causing me to laugh.

"It's still just a foetus." I told him, laughing at his reaction.

"To me, it's a baby. Not just any baby, our baby."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How do you think Edward took the news? Do you think he would have reacted differently? Would you have reacted differently in Edward's situation?**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing, please keep reviewing! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Would just like to do a shout out to queen cullen0527 and Leibeezer for reviewing every chapter! Thanks :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella:<strong>

************TWO**MONTHS**LATER************

"Isabella Swan, you can go through now." The receptionist called out. Edward took my hand, and we walked nervously towards the room where I would be having my first ultrasound. However, that wasn't the only reason why I was nervous. I still hadn't heard from Jacob about the vampires and was beginning to get worried. But, today was the day to just think about me, Edward, and our baby; who I would be seeing very shortly.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Smith. I presume you are Isabella Swan. Is this your husband?" The doctor said, pointing to Edward.

"Umm…uh…no. We're…uh…not married. And you can call me Bella." I stuttered, not wanting Edward to get the wrong idea.

"Oh, right. Well, Bella, if you would like to lie down over here, then." The doctor said, pointing towards the bed. Edward helped me up, and I spent quite a while getting myself comfortable. How long did ultrasounds last?

"Bella, if you just relax and lift up your top, I can get access to your stomach, allowing me to put on the cream." Dr. Smith told me. I did as she said. A few moments later, she walked over to me and started applying the cream. It was really cold, and I sucked in my stomach out of instinct. Then, she brought the machine over, and placed the ultrasound onto my stomach. All through the room you could hear the faint sound of a baby's heartbeat, which brought tears to my eyes. I looked over to Edward and saw he was in the same position, but was trying to restrain his tears. I just let mine fall.

"Oh my!" Dr. Smith exclaimed. This deeply worried me. Was there something wrong with my precious baby?

"What? What is it?" Edward asked, glancing at the screen to see if there was anything wrong with our baby. Of course, he didn't find anything, seeing as he didn't know what he was looking for.

"It's nothing bad. I just need to check with a more experienced doctor before I tell you anything. I'm sorry if I worried you, but I promise you it's nothing detrimental to the baby's health." She said quickly as she exited the room. Edward and I looked at each other, both still sick with worry and fear. What was going on? Why was another doctor needed? About five minutes later, Dr. Smith re-entered the room, with another doctor.

"Edward, Bella, this is Dr. Jones." Dr. Smith said. I saw Edward politely shake his hand.

"I don't want you two to worry. Dr. Smith just asked me to check a few things, but I assure you, these are not negative." Dr. Jones said, much like Dr. Smith had claimed.

He walked over to the machines screen, and looked closely at it. Then, he picked up the thing on my stomach, and began moving it again, still peering into the screen. After about ten minutes of doing this, he finally came to a conclusion.

"Bella, Edward, I have some very good news for you." Dr. Jones said, smiling widely.

"What's going on?" I asked, unable to contain myself any longer.

"You aren't just expecting one child…"

"We're having twins!" I shouted out, interrupting Dr. Jones.

"Not quite, you're having triplets."

"What? Seriously?" I muttered, completely shocked. I had not expected that. Twins…maybe I could deal with, but triplets? That's three babies. _Three flipping babies!_ How the heck am I meant to deal with _three_ babies? I looked over to Edward, to see him just staring in shock at the screen.

"We'll give you two a few minutes alone." The doctors said while exiting the room.

"Three…" Edward muttered, looking like he could pass out at any moment. I leant over and grabbed his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Edward, it's ok. At least there is nothing wrong with the baby. Well, babies." I replied, trying to console him.

"I'm being such a jerk, and an idiot. Here I am freaking out, when you are the one who is going to have to carry three babies. It's going to be a hell of a lot worse for you. I mean, the strain one baby puts on the female body is a lot, but three times that… That's going to be hard. And, your stomach will get so stretched, what with having three bodies inside it instead of one, and how-"

"One; you're not being a jerk or an idiot. It's still hard on you; you're not only going to be a father to one child, but to three. And two; all that stuff isn't helping, what with you talking about my stomach stretching." I interrupted, giving him a gentle nudge on the shoulder.

"We'll get through this together, sweetie. I'll be with you every step of the way." Edward said, kissing my forehead.

"Now we've got to come up with _three_names!" I joked, hoping to lighten the mood. It seemed to work as Edward chuckled against my head, and attempted to give me a hug. It didn't really work very well, as I was still on the hospital bed, but it was still sweet.

"Angela! You'll never guess what; I'm having triplets!" I squealed into the phone.

"Oh my god! Are you serious? I can't believe it! I'm so happy for you!" Angela squealed back.

"I'm going to have to show you the baby pictures some time!" I said back, still squealing. I couldn't help it, I was happy. After getting over the initial shock, I was now ecstatic at the thought of having three babies.

"You definitely have to! How about you bring them round tomorrow, because tonight Ben and I are going on a date, then back to his house because his parents are out of town." Angela said.

"Oh, do I sense something is going to happen?" I joked. I could imagine Angela would be blushing on the other end of the phone.

"Whatever! Anyway, I've got to go get ready for my date. Talk to you tomorrow!"

"Bye, Ang. Have fun!"

"Bye, will do!" Angela said, and I hung up.

I walked over to where Edward was sitting on the sofa and snuggled up to him. I leaned up, intending to give him a quick peck on the lips, but it soon turned into much more. We finally broke apart, but Edward looked upset about that. I just laughed at him and snuggled back into him as we watched TV. I was getting quite relaxed and sleepy, but my phone started to ring. Reluctantly, I answered it.

"Hello?" I phrased it as more of a question.

"Hey, Bells. It's Jake."

"WHY THE HELL HAS IT TAKEN YOU LIKE THREE MONTHS TO CALL BACK! I THOUGHT YOU'D BEEN KILLED OR SOMETHING!" I shouted through the phone.

"I'm sorry, I really am. But I've been really busy investigating the things." Jake said rather cryptically.

"No one can hear this other than me, Jake. Just tell me what the heck happened!" I said managing to stop myself from shouting again.

"Well…you were right…but, don't worry."

"HOW THE HELL CAN I NOT WORRY?" I shouted again.

"If you would let me finish, you would hear why. Dr. Cullen is a vampire, yes, but the reason why his eyes are gold is because he lives off animal blood, not human blood. He explained that he's, and you're never going to believe this, but he is 364 years old! Well, his body was frozen at 23, but he's lived on earth for 364 years! He is actually really polite, for a vampire. Anyway, he explained that in his life as a vampire, he has never tasted human blood, and by being a doctor, he has now become immune to the scent of human blood. He's safe, don't worry."

"Ok, but he's still a vampire! Oh, and I…um…have something to tell you…" I said, getting nervous. Jake has always been like my big brother, so I'm pretty sure he's going to get angry when he finds out I got myself pregnant while only 18 years old.

"Yeah, what is it? You sound nervous." Jake said.

"I…I'm pregnant." I said, waiting to hear his response.

"WHAT? How the hell did that happen? Please, Bella, please tell me it's not from a one night stand. I didn't even realize you were…sexually active…" Jake said, sounding _really_ mad.

"I would never have a one night stand! They're Edward's!" I said in frustration, only realizing after that I had said 'they're' referring to the triplets, when Jake doesn't know that I'm expecting more than one baby.

''They're, as in, more than one?" Jake asked, again sounding angry.

"Um…yeah. I'm expecting triplets…" I said, nervous again.

"How did this happen? I though you knew better, Bella." Jake said in a patronizing tone. The sort of tone that tells you the person is extremely upset with you.

"Edward and I used protection every time! I swear! I don't know either; but Edward's going to be there for me, even if you're not."

"Bella, of course I'm going to be there for you, I just thought you might want to wait until later on in life to have children, that's all."

"Ok, well, I'm going to get going now then; I'm sleepy." I said, secretly just wanting to be snuggled up to Edward.

"Bye, Bells. I'll call again sometime tomorrow."

"Oh, no! Come round, so then I can show you the pictures. Bye!" I ended the call and walked back to a confused looking Edward.

"That was Jacob, and I was shouting at him about not calling in a while. Also, I told him about me being pregnant, and he was a bit angry because he's always looked after me like an older brother." I explained before snuggling up next to Edward.

"Come on. Let's go to bed, sweetie. You've had a long day, and you look tired." Edward said, while picking me up, causing me to squeal. He laid me on the bed, and I pulled him down next to me so I could kiss him. After we finished kissing, I grabbed one of his old tops to wear to bed. I quickly fell asleep, seeing as it had been a pretty stressful day. So much had happened, and so much had changed.

"Wake up, sweetie." Edward whispered in my ear. I smiled as I opened my eyes, and saw Edward lying next to me.

"Morning." I said sleepily, still happy, until I suddenly became nauseous. Damn pregnancy! I ran straight to the bathroom, and Edward followed me and held my hair while I vomited violently. So sweet…

"Thanks." I muttered, while rinsing out my mouth. Edward lovingly made me breakfast, and after that I drove straight over to Angela's house to show her the pictures. I couldn't wait to show her the triplets!

I knocked on her front door, and it seemed to take a while for someone to answer it. I was surprised to see Angela's mom answer the door instead of her, but just shrugged it off.

"Hello, Mrs Weber. Is Angela in?" I asked politely.

An obvious wave of grief took over her face. "Oh my, haven't you heard?" Mrs Weber asked, looking devastated.

"There was a fire at Angela and Ben's house. They died last night."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *Gasps!* Ben and Angela are dead! Nooooooo!**

**What do you think of the shock deaths? And Jacob confirmed that Dr. Cullen is in fact a vampire? And Bella is having triplets?**

**Wow, a lot happened this chapter!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey, so, this one is a little bit shorter than the others, but only because I had to end it at a certain point. I may update later today, thats if I get reviews!**

**Also, I just wanted to say thanks to my new Beta Sabbi813! :D**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Twilight. :'(**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella:<strong>

I stood there. Shocked. Numb. Angry. Upset. Sad. Annoyed.

"What?" I asked, hoping that I'd misheard or something, anything. Just so long as what I supposedly heard wasn't true.

"Ben and Angela…they were killed in a fire." Mrs Webber repeated, looking devastated. I felt so sorry for her.

"I'm sorry…" I mumbled, not knowing what else to do. Everyone always says they're sorry when a loved one dies, and I always thought that was stupid. But, when you're in that situation it seems like an appropriate thing to do. I can't imagine what Mrs Webber must be going through.

"We are all so devastated. It's just so sudden." Mrs Webber replied, looking as numb as I felt.

"I never got to show her these." I told her, holding up the sonogram pictures, I wished Angela could have seen them.

"Oh my! Angela never said you were pregnant." Mrs Webber said, looking at the pictures excitedly.

"Yeah, triplets." I told her, and she responding by smiling weakly.

"Oh, that's lovely honey. It will be quite a lot to handle though." Mrs Webber replied.

"Thanks, but, I should…uh…be going now. If you need any help with, well, anything just give me a call." I said, while walking towards my truck. I got in and tried to hold in my tears for until I got home, driving while crying wouldn't be a good idea. I just kept replaying in my head Mrs Webber saying _"they're dead"_ over and over again_._ It was horrible. I can't believe they're gone. They were two of the nicest people I knew, they didn't deserve this. Aside from Edward, they were the two people I was closest to. Eventually, I got back to my apartment, and I walked in and lay on the sofa, and cried.

"Sweetie, what's the matter? What's happened?" Edward asked worriedly when he saw my state.

"Angela…Ben…they're dead." I mumbled, and reached over and tightly hugged Edward.

"Oh my god, how?" Edward asked returning my hug. He seemed shocked and sad.

"There was a fire at Ben's house last night…and they didn't make it." I told him, and we sat for I don't know how long, with me crying. I still couldn't believe it, and I'm not sure crying was particularly helping. Right now I could barely stop myself from crying though. We only stopped hugging and crying because of a knock at the door, which Edward went to answer.

"Hey, it's Jacob, Bella said she would show me the sonogram pictures. But firstly, I just wanted to have a word with you. I'm not happy she's pregnant at such a young age, and I just want to make sure that you're going to be there for her. Bella is like a little sister to me, even though she's older, I still feel the need to protect her. Alright?" I heard Jacob say, and I prayed that he wouldn't scare away Edward.

"Yeah, I understand." Edward said as Jacob walked into the room. He looked over to me and I saw his happy face instantly became a mixture of worry, anger and sadness.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Jacob asked, rushing to my side.

"Ben and Angela are dead." I wailed to him.

"Oh Bella." Jacob said. He hugged me tightly, and I hugged him back. We sat there for a while, whilst Edward made some food in the kitchen.

"I should show you the sonogram pictures." I said, fed up of crying. This isn't going to help bring back Angela and Ben. Nothing can, nothing will.

"Ok, if you want to." Jacob said, helping me up.

"Jake, I'm not heavily pregnant, I can stand up on my own." I told him, trying to lighten the mood. It seemed to work, seeing as Jacob chuckled lightly. I grabbed the pictures and showed them to him. He "awwww-ed" at them, and suddenly didn't seem so angry at me getting pregnant. For this, I was happy.

Jacob stayed for a while longer, and he even took some of the pictures with him to show Billy. He said Billy also wasn't happy at the fact I was pregnant at such a young age, but decided that if the pictures could change his mind, they would probably change Billy's mind also.

Over the few days, things got a bit better. Obviously, I was still grieving, but I wasn't constantly crying. I had helped Mr and Mrs Webber a bit with the funeral arrangements, and Mr and Mr Cheney (Ben's parents) had decided to have a joint funeral. Seeing as Ben and Angela were together, it seemed appropriate. Also, their parents were helping each other with dealing with the losses of their children, as they were going through the same thing.

"Ready for school, sweetie?" Edward asked. He has had to take me to school again, because recently my truck has been playing up and Edward didn't think it was safe to drive.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I replied with mock enthusiasm. I quickly kissed Edward, and got out of his car. People at school still didn't know I was pregnant, as I was trying to hide it from them for as long as possible. The things people said to Jessica about her being pregnant at a young age were horrible, so I was trying to avoid that. I didn't realise that people could be so mean and judgemental. As long as the baby (or babies, in my case) could be properly looked after and loved, then what was the problem? That's what I thought, anyway.

"Hey, I take it you heard about Angela and Ben?" Jessica asked as I approached her.

"Yeah, it's really horrible. The funeral is next Friday, Mrs Webber told me to invite you." I replied, feeling sad at the thought of the impending funeral.

"Yeah, I would like to come, it would be nice. Well…not nice, but…you know what I mean." Jessica stuttered, and I smiled reassuringly at her.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." I said as I walked off to my class. I could see everyone give me sympathetic looks, for the second time in just under three months.

English and the rest of my lessons were just so boring, and I didn't take anything in. My mind was still thinking about other things though. Edward…Angela and Ben…triplets…the funeral… I didn't pay any attention to anyone that day, nothing mattered.

Edward had been really supportive though. He wasn't particularly close to Angela and Ben, but he was still sad at the loss. He would hold me as I cried at night, and whisper reassuring words to me. He was so sweet, and everything he did made me love him even more.

Today was the funeral. I knew how most of it would go, as it felt like only yesterday I was going to the funeral of my parents. I kept getting flashbacks to their funeral, and first being told they had died. I was such a mess back then, but I wasn't as bad now. And this time, I had Edward with me, every step of the way.

"Come on, sweetie, we don't want to be late." Edward called from the other room.

"Ok, I'll be out in a minute." I shouted back. I checked myself once again in the mirror, and walked out. I grabbed my trucks keys, but Edward stopped me.

"What are you doing?" He asked me.

"Grabbing my keys." I said slowly, so he would understand.

"Why? We're not taking your truck, it's not safe." Edward said firmly.

"Edward, I've driven it in a worse condition. It'll be fine." I told him, and then I grabbed my keys and walked out. Edward quickly followed, and obviously realised he had lost the fight. I got into my truck and waited for Edward to enter. After a while of him debating with himself, he finally got in.

I drove off fairly slowly, so Edward would be happy. He didn't seem too worried, so everything was going fine. I continually drove slow, and I saw Edward on a constant look-out for any dangers there may be.

As we were about half-way to the funeral, I saw a car coming towards me, and fast. At first I didn't know what to do, this had never happened to me before. I swerved to the left to avoid it, and tried to break but couldn't. The breaks didn't seem to be working properly. I saw in the distance that the other car crash and set alight. Meanwhile, me and Edward were in the truck were speeding quickly down a small hill. At the bottom there was a line of trees, that couldn't be avoid. I tried breaking again, but nothing worked. Now, I was beginning to get worried.

"I CAN'T BREAK! THE BREAKS AREN'T WORKING PROPERLY!" I worriedly screamed to Edward. His expression matched mine, and he seemed frozen.

"EDWARD! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?" I screamed again, hoping, praying, he would come up with something. We were about to hit the line of trees any minute now. I looked over to Edward, while tears fell down my face. I can't believe this was happening. I should have listened to him. We should have gone in his nice, safe Volvo, not my ancient, dangerous truck. He grasped my hand and squeezed it gently.

"I'm never letting go of you, Bella. I love you!" Edward said just before we hit the trees. I saw he had tears rolling down his face, and my heart broke seeing him cry. This was the first time I had seen him cry, and most probably the last.

"I LOVE YOU TOO!" I screamed as we smashed into the tree. My eyes closed shut, and I felt myself becoming sleepy. I could feel things smashing into my body, leaving trails of cuts and bruises. Some things hit me harder, causing me to wince in pain. I screamed a couple of times, but I tried to hold it in, because I didn't want Edward to hear my pain. The only thing I felt was Edward tightly squeezing my hand. Then, suddenly, I felt the truck roll. I was being spun around so much I felt like I was in a washing machine, just without water.

I felt myself slipping into unconsciousness, and the last thing I saw was Edward. Then, everything was black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: DUN DUN DUUUUNNN! Major cliffhanger for you guys! I feel so evil, leaving you with this cliffhanger. But, it was necessary. This cliffhanger is practically the only thing I have actually had planned for my story from the very beginning! ****I'm quite nervous about the response I'm going to get for it! I promise to try and update fairly soon! I won't leave you hanging too long, I'm not _that_ evil!**

**Also, I got lots of mixed response and views about what happened to Angela and Ben. I'll just tell you one thing, one person in their review was right in their guess. Thats all! All will be revealed soon... :D**

**Ok, now I'm kinda rambling, but, I'm making up for the short chapter! :P**

**Review please! I can't give out previews though, because that would completely give away the cliffhanger! However, I would love to hear your thoughts on the accident, and what you think will happen in the next chapter!**

**Thanks for reading all my long authors note :P**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: So, I decided to update tonight! In the reviews you mostly thought just Edward would change into a vampire...but, let's see!**

**Oh, also, shout out to CaitlinMasen! She helped me with part of it, but I can't tell you what part until you've read the chapter, otherwise it will spoil it. Ok? :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella:<strong>

Pain. Unbearable pain was coursing through my whole body. I never knew death would be this painful. I still attempted to hold in my screams, but at times the pain was so incredible it was impossible not to scream. I faintly thought I heard Edward screaming occasionally too. Although this meant he was in pain, it still comforted me to know he was here, near me.

I didn't, and couldn't, keep track of how much time had passed. All I knew was that it seemed to get more and more painful. Each time this happened, I thought there was no way the pain could increase. I tried to think about other things, to try and focus on other things, but I couldn't. For a while I tried to move my arms, my legs, but I couldn't. I couldn't even open my eyes to see what was happening or where I was. By now, I had pretty much decided I was dead, in some sort of in between world. There was no way I could have survived that crash. Thinking of the crash only made me sad, as I had been such an idiot. Edward told me it was a bad idea to go in my truck, that it was dangerous, but I didn't listen. Now, I had managed to kill me, Edward and our babies. I hated myself.

I wasn't certain, but over the past few hours the fire seemed to be getting to my heart. I could practically hear it beating faster, trying to fight against it. It wasn't working, though, and the fire was slowly winning. I wasn't sure what would happen when the fire eventually took over my heart. Would the pain stop? Or would the pain increase? Again, I couldn't see any way the pain could become worse, as it was already so unbearable. I was screaming more now, and it seemed Edward was. I wished I could open my eyes to see him, or reach out and hold his hand. But I was still paralysed, unable to do anything but scream.

The fire eventually got to my heart, and then my heart stopped beating. I heard it quicken up until it finally stopped. I don't know how I heard it stop, but I did. Once my heart stopped, the pain did also. It stopped everywhere apart from my throat. It was a different pain in my throat though, it felt like it was burning. Maybe the fire was real, and it had burnt my throat?

I heard people walk into wherever I was. They were talking about something, but I didn't listen. I don't know who they were, but I didn't particularly care. All that I cared about was that the pain had gone. Also, I couldn't hear any screams from Edward, so hopefully the pain had gone from him as well.

"Bella…can you open your eyes for us?" I heard a voice say. I recognised the voice, but couldn't remember where from. It sounded more…perfect…than I remembered. Sweeter. It was definitely a females voice.

"Bella, can you hear me?" The same voice said again. I nodded slowly, happy I could move again. I slowly opened my eyes and saw I was in what looked like a bedroom. The walls were all bright white, and I noticed there was another bed, next to the one I was lying on. I saw Edward, only, he looked different. His eyes were still closed, but he was much paler. Then, I looked to find the person who had been speaking to me. I jumped back in shock when I saw her. It was Angela. How was she here? Was I in heaven?

"How…?" I trailed off, surprised by the sound of my voice. It was slightly higher pitched than normal, and didn't have any roughness to it even though I had spent hours on end screaming.

"Bella, we will explain everything as soon as Edward wakes up. His transformation is almost complete." Angela told me. I then looked around the room again, and saw Ben was standing next to Angela, with his arm around his waist. Then, I saw two people leaning over Edward. I didn't recognise the woman, but I did recognise the man. I couldn't remember where from, but I couldn't see his face yet. What Angela told me just confused me more. What did she mean by transformation? What have they done to him?

After a couple of minutes, I heard Edward's heart speed up, much like mine had done. How could I hear his heart beat? Does this mean I've been transformed into the same thing as Edward? Another minute passed before Edward's heart went silent. I saw him slowly open his eyes, and look around the room. As soon as he spotted me, he smiled a huge smile. We ran over to each other and hugged each other.

"Edward, I'm so, so, sorry. I'm sorry I got us into this. I love you so much, I thought I'd never see you again." I told him, hugging him tightly.

"Bella, none of that matters. All that matters is that you're here now. I love you too." Edward said, hugging me back just as tightly.

"Edward, Bella, I think it's time to tell you what's happened to you both." The man said, and I instantly knew who he was.

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO US YOU BLOOD-SUCKING MONSTER?" I screamed at him. I was about to jump at him, but Edward held me back.

"What are you on about, Bella?" Edward asked me, looking confused.

"That man, Dr. Cullen, is a vampire! Jake told me! Jacob, you remember him, well, long story short, Jake's a werewolf and this man here is a vampire." I told Edward, who looked as though he was about to laugh. Dr. Cullen looked surprised by how much I knew.

"Bella, how much did Jacob tell you about us? I thought only people with Quileute blood were allowed to know about werewolves and vampires?" Dr. Cullen said, perfectly calm.

"Jake told me everything, because he's always been like a brother to me. He told me how you sparkle in the sun, can move really fast, are super strong, you have pale skin, you are ice cold, and if you have red eyes you drink human blood, but if you have golden eyes, like you, you drink animal blood." I said, and Edward was still looking at me like I was crazy.

"Everything he told you is correct. Oh, and you can call me Carlisle." Carlisle said.

"Yeah, and do you want to know who found out your vampire secret? Me. When Jacob told me about the legends I put it all together, and that's why him and some of the other werewolves came and spoke to you." I told him.

"That was very clever of you." Carlisle said.

"Carlisle, why are you happy she knows all this?" Edward asked, speaking for the first time in a while.

"What? Edward, all he said was that was clever of me." I told him, confused as to why he asked that.

"No, then he added _'I'm very happy she worked that out, it will make things easier.'_" Edward said.

"Edward, I thought that in my head, I didn't say it out loud." Carlisle said, looking at him curiously.

"Yes, I heard you say _'Can you hear me?'_" Edward said, answering an unspoken question.

"Edward, I think you can read minds." Carlisle said to him. What? How could Edward read minds?

"What? What have you done to me and Bella? Oh my god! Bella, you're eyes are red!" Edward exclaimed, looking down at my face. I looked up to his and saw his eyes were also red.

"I just want you to know, we only did this because otherwise you two would certainly have died. You see, I turned you two into vampires, and I also changed Angela and Ben into vampires, as they also would have died had we not." Carlisle explained.

"So what, you just change everyone who is about to die into vampires?" I asked, confused as to why we were so special we had to be changed.

"I think I can answer that." The woman who I didn't know replied. She had caramel coloured hair, that went just below her shoulders, golden eyes, and she looked a couple of years older than Carlisle, but not much older.

"Go on then." Edward said, but he was staring at her curiously.

"Well, um, my name is Esme Cullen, but, when I was a human, back in 1921, I was called Esme Masen. I had a son, name Anthony Masen. He then had a daughter, called Esme Masen, names after me. Then, I believe she had a son, with her husband Edward, called Edward Anthony Masen. Edward, I am your great grandmother." Esme said, and they both hugged each other.

"I have a picture, of my mother, when she was younger, and, you look exactly like her." Edward said, looking at Esme like she was his mother. Wow, I wasn't expecting that.

"So, that's why you changed us to vampires then?" I asked.

"Yes. I've been watching over all my family members, and when Carlisle treated you in hospital, Bella, I just sort of got a bit too attached. I couldn't bear to see you two die. With all my other family members, they've at least had children before they died. I didn't want to see my family end, if I was being truthful." Esme said, reminding me of my pregnancy.

"Don't you know? I'm pregnant." I said, and Carlisle and Esme looked at me shocked, and slightly saddened.

"What do you mean? Bella, I'm not sure if your baby will off survived the transformation, the venom could have killed it." Carlisle said, in a serious tone.

"Umm…make that babies…I am, well, was, having triplets." I said, hoping my babies hadn't died.

"Look, I'll go to the hospital and ask to borrow an ultrasound, for an emergency, and then we will check the babies, see how they're doing. Just, don't get your hopes up." Carlisle said, before running of at lightning speed.

"Esme, why did you save Angela and Ben?" Edward asked Esme.

"Well, when Carlisle was alive, back in the 1600's, he had a friend, well, his best friend, who happened to be a distance relative of Angela. He, like me, has been watching his family, making sure they were safe. He has over the years been secretly helping them, with money problems and such. Like me, he couldn't bear to see his best friend's relatives die." Esme explained to us.

"Thank you, again, for keeping us safe." Angela said from behind me. I immediately ran towards her, but stopped when I saw how fast I was moving. Angela laughed lightly, and ran over and hugged me. We squeezed each other tightly, and it was nice to have my best friend back.

"I've missed you so much. You know, when the accident happened I was driving towards your funeral." I told her, laughing at the weirdness.

"Yeah, I've been watching over you and my parents. Thanks for helping plan my funeral. Woah, that sounds weird. Anyway, I just want to say thanks, and sorry for putting you through so much stress. It's just, it's much easier to say we're dead, and I think they're going to say the same for you." Angela said, hugging me tightly. Just then, Carlisle re-entered the room, bring in the ultrasound equipment. He lay me back down on the bed, and placed the cream on my stomach. However, this time it didn't feel cold. Carlisle placed the ultrasound on my stomach, and looked closely at the screen.

"Oh my…" He muttered quietly.

"What? They're dead, aren't they?" I asked, feeling like crying.

"No, they're alive…but, it looks like the venom has spread to their bodies, yet they still have very faint heart beats. It's almost as if they are half-human, and half-vampire. This has never happened before…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, lot's of vampires! What do you think about Bella and Edward become vampires, along with Angela, Ben, Carlisle and Esme?**

**Just wanted to say, that this chapter was really fun to write! It was so much happier than the last one, so I hoped you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**The part CaitlinMasen helped me with was the reason why Carlisle changed Ben and Angela!**

**Review please! And thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter! :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thank you to all the reviews! We reached 50 reviews! Woooooo! I never though I would get this many reviews! By the end of this story (or hopefully sooner, since I don't plan on ending the story soon :D) I hope to have 100! WE CAN DO IT! Anyway...**

**Special thanks to queen cullen0527 for rec-ing me to krazi4TwiSaga - it means a lot!**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella:<strong>

"What's happened to my babies?" I said, not processing what Carlisle had told me.

"They're hybrids. A mixture of human and vampire. That's all I can tell you." Carlisle explained. I looked to Edward, and saw he looked just as confused and scared as me. Angela looked happily at the screen, and I forgot that I'd never managed to show her the pictures before.

"Oh, I've completely forgotten, I'm sure you two need to hunt, right?" Ben asked, looking between me and Edward.

"Uh…how, exactly, do we hunt?" Edward asked nervously.

"Well, we'll run to some mountains, and find a herd of deer or something. Oooh, oooh, Carlisle! Can I show/tell them about my gift?" Ben asked, jumping up and down excitedly. I laughed at the sight before me, a vampire jumping up and down.

"Yes, Ben, you may." Carlisle replied.

"Well, Bella already knows this, but Carlisle has made himself pretty much immune to that taste and smell of human blood. When we went for our first hunt, me and Angela, there were a group of human hikers. Angela at first was in the hunting mode, and wanted to go and feed on them. But, my power is kinda a mind thing. I wasn't attracted, at all, to their scent, and somehow managed to make Angela not attracted to it. We then realised, that my power was immunity to human blood, and I can expand it on to other people. This means that when you two are around humans, even in your newborn stage, you won't want to drink their blood!" Ben explained happily.

"What do you mean by calling us newborns?" I asked him curiously.

"In the first year of a vampire's life, they are the most blood crazy and wild. Since I have this power, I can pretty much make other vampires also skip this phase. I'm doing it right now!" Ben said, still looking proud of himself.

Me and Edward were then taken on our first hunt then. It was, slightly weird. At first, I didn't think I would know what to do, but then, my instincts just took over. I drank from two deer's and a bear, while Edward drank from three mountain lions. He tried a deer as well, but decided his favourite was a mountain lion. Then, when we ran back, we had a race at out lightning fast speeds, but Edward won. It seemed he was incredibly fast, even for a newborn, according to Carlisle. We spent the rest of the day finding out everything about vampires, before I was shocked by my phone ringing. I saw it was Jacob calling, and thought it would be safe to tell him about me seeing as he already knew about vampires.

"Bella? Is that you?" Jacob asked, sounding as though he had been crying.

"Yes, it's me. But, shhh, people other than the werewolves can't know I'm alive." I told him, hoping he would understand.

"Shit Bella! Please tell me you're not one of them! I could smell vampire all over your car." Jacob said, sounding angry.

"Jake, it's not like that! Please, come round to the house to speak in person. Yes, I am a vampire." I told him, hoping he would still be like a brother to me.

"Fine. But, I'm not happy about this." He said, and then hung up.

"Did you just invite a werewolf round?" Ben asked nervously.

"Yeah, why?" I asked, wondering why they were so nervous.

"Well, he sounded pretty angry, and werewolves are our enemies. If he gets angry around us, he can't control himself, and he will phase. He may not mean to, but he could hurt you." Carlisle explained. After a while Jacob arrived, and all the vampires (excluding me) started hissing and crouching.

"So, you're technically dead then, Bella?" Jacob asked in a harsh tone.

"No, why would you say that?" I asked, hurt by his words.

"Since you don't have a beating heart and are freezing cold, you would be announced dead if a doctor examined you." Jacob said, still in a harsh voice.

"Why are you being such a jerk to her? What did she ever do to you?" Edward questioned, sounding angry.

"Because she's a vampire!" Jacob replied, equally angry.

"That's not the only reason. You're doing this because you think you have to, but you don't. Just because werewolves and vampires are natural enemies, it doesn't mean you have to live up to that." Edward replied, surprisingly calm.

"How do you know that?" Jacob asked, still angry.

"Because I can read your mind! I can see how close you and Bella are, and how upset you would be if you two never spoke again. And, by the way things are going, that's what's going to happen." Edward told him.

"Look, I'm sorry Bella. I just…I don't know why, truthfully, I was being so harsh. I just, I feel bad. I should have been there, protecting you." Jacob said, looking sadly at me.

"Of course I forgive you Jake!" I squealed, jumping on him. I forgot how strong I was, and so ended up making both of us fall on the floor.

"Oh my god! Jake, are you alright?" I asked, while quickly jumping off him.

"Yes, Bella. I am a werewolf, you know!" Jake replied.

After we talked for a bit, everyone became more comfortable with each other. I'm glad Jacob still wanted to be friends, because we'd known each other for so long, he was like my brother.

"What you thinking about, sweetie?" Edward asked, who was sitting next to me.

"Like you don't know, mind reader!" I joked, but Edward had a serious look on his face.

"I don't know…I can't seem to read your mind, yet I can read everyone else's." Edward confessed, looking both confused and annoyed.

"Don't worry about it, love." I told him, and gave him a quick kiss to reassure him.

"Family meeting!" Carlisle called out from the dining room. They only had the dining room to look human, as we didn't need to eat, but it made a great place for meetings. Me and Edward ran at full speed to the dining room, to see Angela, Ben, Carlisle and Esme (who Edward had got a lot closer to recently) already sat down. We took our seats and waited for Carlisle to begin speaking.

"Since the four of you, Angela, Ben, Bella and Edward, are supposedly dead, me and Esme have been thinking about moving out of the area. We think it is for the best, as if we move somewhere everyone can go outside, without raising suspicions or having people think you have come back from the dead. Also, we can't be sure how blood crazy or not Bella and Edward's children will be, so it would be best if we were somewhere away from Forks, to protect everyone." Carlisle announced.

"Where will we move to?" Angela asked.

"Well, me and Esme have some friends in Alaska, another vegetarian coven, who we may stay with for a bit. But, if there is anywhere you would like to go, as long as it isn't too scary, that would be fine." Carlisle said. I kind of wanted to go to Alaska, to meet these new vampires. It would be interesting to see how they lived, and how old they were.

"I'd like to go to Alaska, and meet the other vampires. If that's ok, of course." I said, and everyone looked in my direction.

"Yeah! That would be fun!" Angela squealed, and I laughed at my friend. She was completely how I remembered her.

"I think that would be a good idea, as Eleazar may know more about your children, Bella and Edward." Carlisle said, looking as though in deep thought. Everyone made the decision that Alaska would be a good place to live for, for a while, so we all went to pack.

"Carlisle, do you think me and Edward would be able to go and get some of our old stuff?" I asked, hoping to be able to get some memorable things, like pictures of my parents.

"I'm not sure, it could be quite risky." Carlisle said, so I decided to try and persuade him.

"But, we're vampires. We could go at the dead of night, or something." I said, right when Esme walked in.

"Are you sure it's worth the risk, honey?" Esme asked. She had become like a second mother to me.

"I would really like to get a picture of my parents, to help me remember them." I said, in my most persuasive voice. It was slightly mean to use the guilt trip on her and Carlisle, but it had to be done.

"Fine, but if you get caught, it's your fault." Carlisle warned, but I just said Edward could be on a mental look out for anyone coming too close.

*******LATER THAT NIGHT*******

"Edward, I can climb a building, don't worry." I told Edward so quietly humans wouldn't hear anything. Right now, we were outside our old apartment block, ready to climb up the wall. I was about to begin, but Edward held me back.

"Look, just climb on my back, and I'll carry us up." Edward insisted, so I just let him to avoid an argument. We were outside my window in a second, ready to break in. We were quickly in through the window, and as I looked around so many memories came back to me. I quickly looked through all the rooms, and realised I smelt Jacob's scent in here. I grabbed a few pictures and photo albums, along with clothes, the sonogram pictures, and other sentimental items. I went out to Edward, who was sat in the living room with a small bag. I quickly put the items in the small bag, and put it on my back.

"To your apartment?" I asked, and he nodded and picked me up again. We went back outside the building, and found his window. He, like me, grabbed a photo album, some clothes, and some items that he put in a bag. We then climbed back down the building, and ran to the Cullen house.

"What did you get? Did you get caught? I _told_ you that you should have worn all black!" Angela exclaimed excitedly as soon as we walked in. I opened the bag and poured all of the contents onto the sofa. She looked through my items, and 'awww'-ed when she saw the sonogram pictures.

Soon enough, me and Edward had everything packed up, like everyone else. We put all the items into Carlisle and Ben's cars, and drove off. I was in a car with Carlisle and Esme, to get to know them better.

"So, how many are in this coven?" I asked, wanting to know more about the vampires I would be living with. That sounds weird… It's still weird to think I'm a vampire.

"There are 5. There's Eleazar and Carmen, who are mated, and they were frozen around their mid-thirties. Eleazar is 350 years old, around about, and Carmen is about the same age. Like me, Eleazar spent some time with the Volturi, but left when he met Carmen. Eleazar has an ability to see the ability of a vampire. Tanya, Kate and Irina, however, are much older. They are over 1000 years old, and are some of the little remaining original vampires. They consider themselves sisters, as they all had the same creator. They are all similar in looks, as they have very light blonde hair. They originally drank human blood, but have changed to a diet of animal blood, much like us. I haven't heard that they three have any mates, but I can't be sure. They call themselves the Denali coven, but consider themselves more a family than coven." Carlisle explained, making me more intrigued to meet them.

"I can't wait to meet them!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, the introduction of the Denali's! How do you think they'll be? Will Tanya be obsessed with Edward?**

**Hope you liked it, and sorry it took so long for the update!**

**Please please review! Review, and maybe you'll get a preview ;)**

**THANKS AS ALWAYS! :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thanks to all the reviews! Now let's meet the Denali's :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella:<strong>

"Ah, Carlisle! You're here!" A man exclaimed, who I presumed was Eleazar. He had short, black hair, and didn't look too much older than Carlisle. He had the same golden coloured eyes, and pale skin.

"Eleazar, it's great to see you again, how have you been doing?" Carlisle asked Eleazar, while me and Edward awkwardly stood there with Angela and Ben.

"Great! I see you have new coven members, powerful ones at that, too." Eleazar said, looking towards us. I presumed he was talking about Edward's ability to read minds, and Ben's immunity to blood.

"Yes, that was something I wanted to ask you about. As you can probably tell, Ben is immune to blood, and Edward can read minds. However, Edward can't read Bella's mind, but everyone else's." Carlisle said.

"Well, why doesn't everyone come inside, and we can all introduce ourselves." Eleazar said while leading us inside his house. His house was very large, and grand. I saw that waiting for us in the room was a woman with dark coloured hair, who was extremely beautiful. I assumed she was Carmen, as Carlisle had said the 'sisters' all had blonde hair. I looked over, to see the three most beautiful people I have ever seen. They were beautiful, even by vampire standards. They all had very light blonde hair, fairly tall, and confident looking. I looked over to Angela, and saw she looked just as self-conscious as me.

"Hello, I am Carmen, Eleazar's mate. It is a pleasure to meet you all." Carmen said, while giving us each a hug.

"Pleasure to meet you too." Edward said politely. Always a gentleman.

"Hello, I am Tanya, and these are my sisters Kate and Irina." Tanya said, stepping forward and pointing to each of the blonde vampires. They all smiled warmly, but I still felt self-conscious.

"You already know me and Esme, but this here is Angela and Ben, who are mated, and Edward and Bella, who also are mated." Carlisle said, and I gave a small smile when he mentioned me. We all went into the living room, which looked very expensive.

"So, do you want me to assess Bella then?" Eleazar asked, and I suddenly became nervous. Assess? What did that mean?

"Yes, and don't worry Bella, it won't hurt." Carlisle reassured me. Eleazar came over and sat by me, and took my hand in his. He closed his eyes in concentration, and stayed like that for a couple of seconds.

"Well, it took me a while to work you out, Bella, but you appear to have a mental shield. With work, you should be able to protect it. With a mental shield, you can block almost all vampire mind abilities, like Edward's mind reading, and probably Kate's power. The only powers I think will work, are positive things. Like, I've heard there's a vampire who has visions of the future." Eleazar explained, and looked at him in awe. I had a mind shield? COOL!

"Wow…that's quite cool!" I said, unable to help myself.

"Let me test my power on you! It won't hurt!" Kate exclaimed, jumping up.

"Ok…" I said nervously. What was her power?

Kate stood in front of me, and reached her hand towards me. I stood next to her, and let her hold my arm. She looked in deep concentration, but after a few seconds still nothing had happened.

"Wow! It doesn't work on her!" Kate exclaimed.

"What is your power, anyway?" I asked.

"I can send an electrical current through people through touch, and it's extremely painful." She explained.

"WHAT? I thought you said it wouldn't hurt!" I shouted.

"Well, it didn't, did it?" Kate said with a smug smile, so I stuck my tongue out at her. She laughed and went to sit back down with her sisters.

We spent the next few hours talking and getting to know each other. The Denali's were a really nice family, and while I was talking to them I occasionally forgot all about vampires. They were so nice, so we agreed to stay with them for a few months.

"Let's go hunting!" Irina suddenly exclaimed.

"Yeah, that would be fun!" Angela squealed, so me, Angela, Irina, Tanya and Kate all decided to go hunting together. Apparently there were some bears in the area, that tasted really nice. We all ran off towards the forest, which me and Angela got to first because of our newborn speed. Then, we all went in separate directions to hunt. I found and devoured a couple of bears, and one mountain lion, which was much better. I was about to go find the others, when I heard Angela calling out for everyone. I rushed over and saw that lying next to her was a heavily bleeding man.

I immediately tackled her to the ground, not sure if she had already tried to drain him. Soon after Tanya, Irina and Kate arrived, and saw what had happened. At that moment, the man started screaming out in agony.

"It's too late, he's started the change." Tanya said sadly.

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so, sorry. I couldn't control myself!" Angela sobbed.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" I asked as another scream broke through. Carlisle, Esme, Eleazar, Carmen, Ben and Edward then rushed over to the scene, obviously hearing the screams.

"What happened here?" Eleazar asked.

"I was hunting, and I smelt the humans blood, and I couldn't control myself without Ben! I'm so sorry!" Angela sobbed, and Ben rushed over to hug and comfort her.

"The change has already begun, Eleazar, it's too late. But, it is a miracle that she managed to stop herself draining him completely." Tanya said, and Eleazar nodded.

"Bella, did you not want to drain him?" Carlisle asked me.

"Uh…no? I just kept Angela away from him…" I answered nervously, not sure if that's the answer I wanted.

"Even without Ben, you still managed to show amazing levels of restraint." Carlisle said, somewhat proudly.

"When I was a human the smell and sight, and thought, really, of blood made me faint. Maybe that's why." I replied.

After that, the boy screamed again, and so we all ran off to the house. Ben was still consoling Angela, and so they went up to one of the bedrooms. The rest of us stayed with the boy, and talked to him through his change.

"His name is Emmett." Edward said a while later. We waited through his transformation, the scent of his human blood become less and less every hour. Emmett continually screamed, and I wondered if it were possible for him to lose his voice while becoming a vampire.

"He is quite the screamer, considerably more so than anyone I've changed." Carlisle said, making us all laugh.

"I only held in my screams for Edward, I didn't want him to hear my pain." I admitted, to which Edward hugged me tightly.

"Bella, in the nicest way possible, why are you…umm…large, for a vampire?" Kate asked, and I laughed at how she phrased it.

"I'm pregnant." I said, laughing again at their shocked expressions.

"What? I thought vampires couldn't get pregnant?" Tanya asked, looking confused.

"They can't. When I got turned into a vampire, I was already pregnant. Somehow, the babies survived the transformation. Carlisle did a sonogram." I explained, and they looked a little less confused.

"So, you're going to have a vampire/human baby?" Irina asked.

"Actually, _babies_. I'm having triplets." I said, and they all gasped.

"For some reason, unknown to everyone, vampire twins are much more powerful than normal vampires. The Volturi twins, Alec and Jane, have extremely powerful abilities. Jane can inflict excruciating pain on someone, and Alec can disable all of someone's senses, making them feel numb. If twins are that powerful, it's likely triplets will be even more powerful. The Volturi, especially Aro, are definitely going to want to add them to their 'collection'." Eleazar explained. Carlisle looked as though he expected this, while Edward looked as nervous as I felt.

"What? He WON'T take my babies! I don't care if they're powerful or not, I will still love them!" I exclaimed, and Edward tried to soothe me.

"Don't worry, he won't make them join by force, he wouldn't do that. But, Aro does like collecting people with abilities, which your children will almost definitely have." Carlisle explained, and I felt slightly reassured.

"Talking about the babies, do you know any more about when Bella will give birth, and how?" Edward asked, reminding me that I was going to have to give birth at some point.

"I think maybe in about a month, because the pregnancy seems to be advanced, since they are vampire-human hybrid babies. As of yet, I don't have a clue how the babies are going to be delivered." Carlisle explained, making me more nervous.

*******THREE DAYS LATER*******

"CARLISLE! QUICK! I THINK HE'S WAKING UP!" Ben shouted, even though Carlisle would be able to hear him. We all rushed to the room to where Emmett was, and we all heard his heart beat faster, signalling to final stages of his transformation. His heart sped up, trying to fight off the venom, but failed. Abruptly, his heart stopped. Eventually, his screaming stopped (as he had been continually screaming through the whole 3 days…), and he opened his eyes.

"What the heck just happened?" Emmett asked, making us all try and fail to hold back our laughter. Angela took it upon herself to explain to him what happened, seeing as she was the one to change him. She told him everything about vampires, along with how he was changed.

"Awesome!" Emmett said, seemingly happy about his new change.

"You're not bothered you're a vampire?" Angela asked.

"Nah, don't feel guilty about changing me. We're cool." Emmett told her, before holding his fist out for her to hit with hers. We all laughed at the exchange, before Emmett decided he wanted to test his new strength and speed. We all ran into the forest, where Emmett decided to pick up a tree, throw it, and then run to catch it.

"LET'S PLAY VAMPIRE BASEBALL!" Emmett suddenly shouted, before quickly going through how it would work.

"Ok, but first you should hunt." Carlisle said, and that seemed to be the only thing that took the smile off the big kids face. I call him a big kid, due to the fact that all his big muscles and everything about him looks scary, but then he smiles his dimply filled smile, and talks about random things, always having fun.

"I…I don't want to hurt humans!" Emmett said, looking worried.

"Don't worry, we don't either. We all drink animal blood, not human." Carlisle explained, and Emmett started smiling again. Edward and Ben took him out to go hunting, seeing as they were all about the same age, and had appeared to become best friends.

Once they got back, we all saw that they had baseball equipment.

"I can't play baseball." I admitted, to which everyone looked at me and laughed.

"Bella, you're a vampire, remember." Emmett said, punching me lightly on my arm.

"Yeah, but I think I should be umpire, seeing as I'm pregnant." I said, smiling triumphantly when they all agreed. Everyone began playing vampire baseball, which was actually quite funny.

Turns out vampire baseball is pretty awesome.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what do you think to the introduction of Emmett?**

**Also, I was thinking of setting up a schedule of updating, I was think either on a Tuesday, Thursday, Saturday and Sunday, or on a Wednesday, Saturday and Sunday, but, what do you think? If you have any other suggestions, just leave them in a PM or a review!**

**Please review! Again, I'm sorry for not giving previews :'(**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thanks to all the reviews! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella:<strong>

"Emmett, tell us about yourself, or what you remember of yourself." Eleazar said once we got back to the house after our game of vampire baseball finished.

"Well, I'm 20 years old, and when I was…changed, I was actually out hunting bears. My parents aren't the richest or anything, and I'm their only child, so I earn the money for them. I don't really remember much else…" Emmett said, looking annoyed with the lack of information he could remember.

"It's ok, most of our human memories fade after our change." Carlisle explained to him.

"So, Bella, you're pregnant? I though vampires couldn't get pregnant, at least, that's what Carlisle said." Emmett asked, _here we go again_ I thought.

"I was pregnant whilst I was changed into a vampire." I explained, and Emmett nodded.

"I was just thinking, that how can the babies survive, when vampires bodies can't change?" Tanya asked.

"I thought that too, but then I came up with the fact that Bella's body isn't necessarily changing, but the babies are, as part of them is still human. The reason they can continue to live is because when they grow, they stretch Bella's stomach, for more room. They are strong enough to be able to stretch vampire skin, but not to break it. I figured this out-" Carlisle said, but he was cut off by me screaming.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed, causing everyone to look at me.

"Bella, sweetie, what is it? What's wrong?" Edward asked worriedly.

"It feels…AHHHHHHHHHHH! It feels like my insides are being ripped!" I screamed, and Carlisle rushed over to me.

"Bella, this may sound unrealistic, but try and stay calm for me, please? I think you may be going into labour." Carlisle said, as I felt another rip, causing me to scream again. Carlisle instructed me to lie down, and told everyone bar Esme and Edward to leave the room. They all did so, and Carlisle began to speak to me again.

"Ok, Bella, I'm going to examine you, and try to see what's going on. But, I don't think the babies will be strong enough to break through the skin, so we may need someone to bite through the skin for them, ok?" Carlisle said, and I just nodded, otherwise I may scream again. Carlisle quickly ran and got his ultrasound equipment, which I presume he brought in case this type of thing would happened. Edward still looked worriedly, as he was tightly holding on to my hand. Carlisle put the cream on my stomach, but I couldn't see the screen, as it was turned away from me. All of a sudden, I heard Edward gasp.

"What?" I half-asked, half-screamed.

"I can hear the babies…I can hear their thoughts." Edward said, looking confused, as did Carlisle.

"What are they thinking, Edward?" Esme asked, and we all looked to Edward.

"They are all thinking pretty much the same thing…that they love Bella, so _so_ much, and they don't want to hurt her. Also, it's like they know I can hear them. There are now saying that they love me too, and that they are ready to be born. And…they can hear me…" Edward said, and for a few seconds I forgot the pain. My babies love me, and they're ready to come out.

"I love you, my little babies." I said to my stomach, hoping they could hear me too. However, shortly after the pain returned, and I screamed out again.

"I think we need to get the babies out." Carlisle said, in a very serious and concerned tone.

"Yes, do you want me to…uh…bite?" Edward asked, somewhat nervously.

"Yes, just here. Now, Bella, this is probably going to be quite painful, and I'm not too sure what's going to happen, but just keep your mind focused on yours and Edwards babies." Carlisle said, while showing Edward where to bite. I closed my eyes, and thought of me, Edward, and our three little babies. Our perfect little family.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as Edward bit into my skin. It was the most intense pain I had ever experienced. Apart from my change into a vampire, that is. I kept my eyes tightly closed, but I began to feel myself slipping away from consciousness. After a while, I stopped fighting the feeling, and let my body become unconscious.

"_Sweetie, come play baseball with the kids." My Edward called out to me._

"_Yes, I'll be out in a minute honey!" I called back, and then ran out to join my family in the back garden._

_When I got outside, I was met by the faces of three children, who I assumed were my triplets. There were two boys, and a girl. They were all incredibly beautiful, though. The girl had curly bronze coloured hair, the same colour as Edward's. She also had the same green coloured eyes that Edward had when he was a human. The boys, however, both looked very similar. They had more of my features, like my brown coloured eyes, and my brown hair. They were all happily chasing Edward around the garden, and so I stood back and watched for a bit._

_Then, I smelt something disgusting coming from the forest. Before I could react, 9 large werewolves had entered our garden, and were making their way toward my family. They began attacking my children, and Edward._

"_NOOOO! LEAVE THEM ALONE!" I screamed out. I tried to run towards them, but there was something stopping me. I tried to look away from the scene of my family being murdered, but in every direction someone I loved was being destroyed. After they destroyed my family, and the wolves began stalking towards me…_

I sat up quickly, relieved to find that it had all been a dream. Why was I relieved? I didn't even know the man or children in the dream. I looked around the room, and saw that I still appeared to be in Alaska. Wait, why was I in Alaska? How did I know I was in Alaska?

Suddenly, a man walked into the room, and looked shocked to see me. Was I not meant to be here?

"Bella, you're finally awake! You've been unconscious for a week! We thought you were dead." The man said, and I looked around to see who he was talking to. I didn't see anyone else, so I gave him a puzzled look. Before he could talk again, a girl entered the room and put her arms round his waist, before talking to someone.

"Bella, you're awake! Yay!" The girl said, while running over to me to try and hug me, I think. She seemed to run really fast, which both confused and scared me. I quickly got off the bed, and hid underneath it. When I moved, however, a shot of pain ran through my abdomen.

"Bella, why are you hiding?" The girl asked, looking at me under the bed.

"Why do you keep calling me Bella?" I asked, staying under the bed.

"Because that's your name." The girl said, as if I was stupid.

"No it's not, what are you talking about? Who are you?" I asked, even more scared by these people.

"I'm Angela, and this over here is Ben." She said, while the man joined her in looking at me under the bed.

"I think we need to go get Carlisle." The man, Ben, said, before running off at lightning speed, with the girl, Angela. I saw this as my chance to escape these crazy people, and so walked quietly over to the window. I looked out, and was relieved to see I was only the second floor up. I opened the window, and slowly climbed out. I was a bit scared off the height, but I just told myself that the people inside this house were scarier.

I began to climb down, surprised by how easy I was finding it. Just as I was nearing the bottom, a man opened one of the windows and pulled me inside.

"GET OFF ME!" I screamed, trying to get him off me. He was, though, too strong, and carried me into the living room, using the same speed as the others, Angela and Ben, had.

"Bella, why did you try to run away?" A man asked, and I just looked blankly at him. Why was everyone calling me Bella?

"Look, I don't know who you are, but I'd like to go home now." I said, and they all returned my previous blank expression.

"Bella, this is your home." The man said.

"Why do you keep calling me Bella? My name isn't Bella." I told him.

"What is your name then?"

"I…my name…I'm called…uh…I don't know. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?" I shouted. Why did they make me forget my name?

"When you gave birth, you became unconscious. By the way, I'm Carlisle." The man, Carlisle, told me. Gave birth? Oh my god, that wasn't a dream! It was real.

"So, there were big wolves that came and attacked me, and a man named Edward, and some children that were ours. But, I thought they attacked me, too?" I asked, confused. All the other people looked confused, too.

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked me.

"Before I woke up…it felt like a dream, but I know now it wasn't." I said sadly, although I'm not sure why as I can't remember anything about a man named Edward, or my supposed children.

"That was a dream, and I think you have forgotten everything that happened before you became unconscious." Carlisle said, making me slightly happier that it was just a dream, but sadder that I had forgotten loads of things.

"I….who am I?" I asked in desperation.

"You are Isabella Marie Swan. Your parents were Renee and Charlie Swan, however they were killed in a car accident about a year ago. You then started a relationship with Edward Masen, and became pregnant. Your best friend, Jacob Black, who is like a brother to you, told you that he was a werewolf, and that there were vampires in your home town of Forks. Your friends, Angela Webber and Ben Cheney, helped you, until they were killed in a fire. Only, they weren't killed. Then, you and Edward were in a car crash, and nearly died, but me and my wife, Esme Cullen, saved you. We turned all four of you into vampires, to save your lives. It was then that we found out you were pregnant, and they were half-human, half-vampire babies. Shortly after, we all moved to visit the Denali's, Kate, Tanya, Irina, Eleazar and Carmen, in Alaska, where we are now. A week ago, you were hunting, when Angela accidentally changed Emmett McCarty, into a vampire. Exactly one week ago you went into labour, but passed out from the pain. That is who you are." Carlisle explained, and I was flooded with a mix of emotions. Sadness, at the loss of my parents, happiness, at a relationship and children, pain, at the thought of losing my friends, relief, at the thought of finding my friends again, confusion, at the mention vampires and werewolves, and anger. Although, I'm not sure why I was angry, but I think it's partly because I don't believe what this man is saying.

"Seriously, you expect me to believe vampires are real?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: :O What do you think?**

**I've decided, screw a schedule, I'll update whenever I want!**

**But... 5 reviews and I'll update tomorrow! I've already got the next chapter and part of the one after written already (organised, I know! :P) so, as soon as I get my 5 reviews, the chapter will be posted!**

**Thanks again :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: As promised, here is chapter 19, because I got 5 review! Yay! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella:<strong>

"What's going on?" A new voice said, and I felt like I recognised it. Everyone was still staring at me in shock, maybe because I didn't believe their absurd theory of vampires. I didn't know whether to call the police, or laugh at them.

"Bella has no recollection of anything after she passed out." Carlisle said, seeming in a bit of a daze.

"Oh sweetie, can't you remember me?" The man said, and he looked like the man from my dream. Edward, that was his name. I smiled at him, because he was really hot. I mean, he was hot in the dream, but in real life he was much hotter.

"Edward…you're hot." I said, giggling slightly. He looked happy, and relieved.

"Sweetie, do you remember me?" Edward asked, looking at me closely. In a way, I felt like I did, and not just because of the dream. So, I did the thing my brain was telling me to do. I reached forward, put my hands in his hair, pulled his lips down to mine, and kissed him. He happily returned the kiss, and I remembered more while kissing him. I have definitely kissed him before, I know that much. Sadly, he broke apart our kiss, so I decided to tell him what I was thinking.

"I've kissed you before, and I want to again!" I said, giggling again. He made me giggle easily.

"Yes, we have, sweetie. We've done a lot more than kiss, though." Edward said, wiggling his eyebrows. I giggled again at him, and he joined in.

"Bella, do you remember anything else about Edward?" Carlisle asked. I forgot he was in the room, and I instantly became embarrassed. I expected my cheeks to heat up in a blush, but I'm not sure why. I touched my hand to my face, and felt it wasn't hot, it was cold. I looked worriedly to everyone, and they seemed to be confused with my actions.

"I remember kissing Edward, and I remember him, but only in a distant memory. Why aren't I blushing?" I asked suddenly.

"Because you're a vampire, sweetie." Edward said, in such a sincere way I almost believed him.

"Silly billy! Vampires don't exist!" I told him.

"They do, sweetie, everyone in here is a vampire. Look." Edward said. He picked me up, and ran at lightning speed. In less than a second, we were all at the edge of a forest. Edward put me down, but then he picked a tree up from its roots, and threw it really far away. I stopped watching him, though, as I smelt a heavenly scent, and my throat began to burn. I ran in the direction of the smell, surprised at first by how fast I was, but at the moment I didn't care. All that I cared about way getting to that smell.

When I arrived, I saw there was a small gathering of deer. Quickly, I pounced on one, and sank my teeth into its neck. I sucked out all of its blood, which helped the burn in my throat. I then did the same with three other deer, before I landed next to a lake. I looked into the water, and felt sick at the sight of the reflection. It looked like how I remembered myself, only my eyes were golden, not their usual brown, and my pale skin was even paler. But, the thing that stood out most was the blood that was dripping down my chin.

I washed all the blood off my face, horrified at what I just realised I had done. I had murdered four, helpless, deer's. Maybe those people were right, maybe I was a vampire, they do drink blood. But, I thought they drank human blood? I looked at the reflection again, and another thing came back to me. I used to hate the sight, thought, or smell of blood. It made me faint.

"Bella! BELLA! WHERE ARE YOU BELLA?" Carlisle shouted from the woods. I didn't reply, I was too horrified at myself to form words. I'm a monster.

"There you are, sweetie, I was worried. Where did you go?" Edward said. He was walking towards me, but I heard him stop when he saw me leaning over the lake, staring intently at my reflection.

"I'm a monster." I told him, and I felt my eyes tear up. I looked back at my reflection, expecting to see tears streaming down my face, but they wouldn't fall. I began sobbing, at how terrible I was.

"Sweetie, you're not a monster." Edward said, while wrapping his arms around me. This brought back another memory, though.

_'What would you like? It's on me.' Edward asked._

_'A hot chocolate would be nice, but, don't worry, I can pay.' I said, not willing to make him pay for me._

_'No, I insist.' He said, before jogging over to the line before I could stop him. When he was in the line, I glared at him, and he just stuck his tongue out at me. So childish, but cute at the same time._

I remembered that it was from the first time we met up, outside of therapy. Wait, where did that come from? We went to a coffee shop. We only went as friends, but I secretly wanted more.

"Do you remember when we went to the coffee shop together? It was the first time we met up outside of my therapy. Why was I having therapy, and why were you there?" I asked, and he looked at me, slightly confused, and slightly amused.

"You were having therapy from me, because your parents died. When I was human, I could read people quite well, so I was a perfect therapist. Now that we're vampires, I'm a mind reader, and you have a mental shield. I suppose we match, seeing as you are the only persons mind that I can't read. Of course I remember going to the coffee shop with you, how could I forget it?" Edward said, and even though what he was saying seemed so unbelievably unrealistic, I found myself believing him.

"Even though we went as friends to the coffee shop, I wanted us to be more than friends." I told him, not feeling embarrassed by telling him this.

"Same, sweetie." Edward said, while kissing my forehead. I kissed him back, but on the lips this time. I kept kissing him, because more memories came back to me. Our first date, going to a Roller Disco in Port Angeles, then going to a restaurant named La Bella Italia. I remembered finding out I was pregnant, while me and Edward were on a double date with Angela and Ben. Angela and Ben. I suddenly became sad when I remembered how I felt when I was told they had died. _They're alive though, don't worry_. I told myself, remembering seeing them at the house. Edward suddenly broke the kiss.

"Don't stop!" I whined.

"I think we need to go back though, sweetie." Edward said.

"No! When I kiss you, my memories come back. I remembered our first date, the roller disco, and the restaurant named La Bella Italia. I remembered finding out about being pregnant on our double date, and finding out Angela and Ben had _'died'_." I said, and Edward looked happily, no, _excitedly_ at me.

"Bella that's great! No, amazing!" Edward said, before returning his lips to mine, only much more forcefully. More memories of me and Edward came flooding back, and I felt so happy. I am **not** a monster. But, I **am** a vampire. However, Carlisle only drinks animal blood.

"Vampires. They're real, aren't they?" I asked Edward, who seemed slightly upset at the fact I stopped kissing him.

"Yeah, they are. Come on, let's go home, then you can meet your new children." Edward said, and I gasped at that.

"Ch-Children?" I asked.

"Yeah, you had triplets." Edward explained, and we ran off towards the house. I was beginning to recognise everyone now, and more things were coming back to me. How could I forget Edward?

"SURPRISE!" A man shouted, who looked like someone I remember. JACOB! JACOB BLACK!

"JAKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I screamed, and jumped at him.

"Wow, someone's in a good mood!" Jake said, teasing me.

"No, it's just, I remember you." I said, and Carlisle quickly explained everything to him.

"Oh, so, do I get to meet your triplets, then?" Jake asked, and a nodded quickly and excitedly.

"I want to meet them, too!" I said, jumping up and down.

Just then, three babies were carried into the room by Angela, Ben, and Edward. I gasped in shock, as they were just like the babies from my dream. The girl had Edward's human green eyes, but no hair yet. She still looked young, like her brothers, but much older than just a week. I looked over to Ben and Edward, who were holding her brothers. Like the dream, they looked very similar to each other, almost twins. They both had my coloured eyes, the dark, chocolate brown colour. They all began to reach their little arms towards me, and I wondered how they recognised me.

"Oh, my babies!" I said, rushing towards them all. We all sat down on the sofa, with all three babies trying to sit on my lap. I helped them all on, and hugged them all tightly. They hugged me back, and I felt my eyes water again.

"We haven't…uh…named them yet. I wanted to wait, until you were awake." Edward admitted. I patted the seat next to me, and he sat down. All the babies huddled in-between us, and I could see already how much they adored Edward. The Denali's shortly joined us, all running in at lightning – vampire, speed. It would still take a bit to get used to vampires. Everyone then sat down, and waited for me to announce their names.

"I have already decided all their names, they just feel right, and I'm not too sure how I can remember them, but, I can. The girl is going to be called Renesmee, a mixture of my mother's name, Renee, and Edward's mother's name, Esme. This little boy is going to be called Edward Junior, or, EJ for short. Finally, the other boys name is going to be a mixture of my father's name, Charlie, and Edward's middle name, Antharlie."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think of the names? More specifically, what do you think of Antharlie? (I created it myself!)**

**Since I asked for 5 reviews until I next update last time, how about 6 reviews this time?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! THANKS :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Thanks again to all the reviews, they were awesome! Enjoy! :D**

**Also, CaitlinMasen has a new story called Friend or Foe?, go check it out! Please! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella:<strong>

"They're perfect."

"I love them."

"They are so good!"

Everyone seems to love the names, and I'm so happy. Even the babies do, because they begin smiling happily.

"Bella, sweetie, those names are really beautiful." Edward says, smiling towards our children. I look at our children, at their smiling faces, and everything starts coming back to me. Forks High School, my parents, my friends, Jacob, werewolves, vampires, the Denali's, Angela accidentally turning Emmett into a vampire, vampire baseball! How could I forget?

"My life is…crazy!" I mutter, to which everyone hears. It's only when everything about your life flashes through your mind during the course of a day that you realise how weird and crazy and amazing it is. I mean, I live in a world where vampires and werewolves existing, and I have given birth to half-human, half-vampire babies. Crazy.

"What do you mean, Bella?" Carlisle asked me.

"I just…well, everything about my life just flashed through my mind…and, when you think about it, a life that involves vampires, humans, werewolves and hybrid babies." I said, and they all laughed, realising how crazy it was.

"Yes, now, onto your babies. Because they are hybrids, part human and part vampire, they have inherited characteristics from each species. They have very many vampire characteristics, such as super speed, super strength, rock hard skin, paleness and they can drink blood. But, their human characteristics include their eye colour, they can eat human food, and they age. But, they appear to be aging super-fast. As you may be able to see, they look much older than a week old. More like a couple of months in physical appearance, and mentally they are quite a bit older, as they can hear and understand everything." Carlisle explained, and I was worried that my children would age too quickly, and they would have a shorter life.

Just then, Jacob walked over to the sofa, and picked Renesmee, and gave her a long look.

"Jacob, what are you doing with my daughter?" Edward asked, sounding like an over-protective father already.

"I…I think I just…imprinted on her…" Jacob said, in a somewhat daze.

"What the heck is that?" Edward shouted at him.

"It's a special bond that wolves create. It means they will be anything the other needs, a brother, a protector, a friend, or, a lover." Carlisle explained, and Edward just got angry.

"My little girl has only been alive ONE WEEK and you're already in love with her?" Edward shouted.

"NO! Imprinting doesn't necessarily mean loving, it just means being there for them!" Jacob said back, not raising his voice so that he wouldn't wake me sleeping baby girl.

"Our perfect family." I said, slightly sarcastically, happy to be getting my memories back.

*******3 MONTHS LATER*******

"Mama, mama! Look what I drew!" Renesmee shouted from somewhere upstairs. Even though it had only been 3 months, Renesmee, EJ and Antharlie all had the body of a 6 year old, and the mind of an 11 or 12 year old. They were all incredibly intelligent though, as they would have frequent conversations about science with Carlisle.

"Oh honey, that's amazing!" I said, admiring the drawing of the Denali's house Renesmee had drawn. It was really beautiful, and amazing. She was such an amazing artist.

"It's to put in our scrapbook, mama!" Renesmee said, and ran over to her scrapbook. So far, she's drawn a picture of each of us vampires, the forest, and each room in the house. She's an incredibly fast drawer.

"Mama! You said that today Uncle Eleazar would figure out our gifts!" EJ shouted, running into the room. I did say that when they became three months old, they could have their powers defined, and be able to use them.

"Fine, get your brother, who I think is with Emmett, pulling a prank on Ben, and meet us all in the living room, ok honey?" I said, and EJ ran off to get his brother. Renesmee and I walked downstairs, and I wasn't surprised to see Jacob there. When he saw Renesmee, he imprinted on her, and so has been living with us ever since. Right now, he's her best friend, nothing romantic.

"Hey Jake." I said, and he instantly snapped his head towards me, after watching Renesmee intently.

"Oh, hey Bells." He said, giving me a small wave. Shortly after Antharlie, EJ, and everyone else joined us in the living room. When Edward came in, I gave him a loving kiss, but stopped when our children started making gagging sounds. Eleazar entered the room, then, and started talking to our children.

"Now, this isn't going to hurt at all, your mother can tell you this. Now, who wants to go first?" Eleazar asked.

"ME! ME! ME!" Antharlie shouted, rushing over to Eleazar.

"Manners." Edward said to him.

"Pleeeease!" Antharlie then said, and smiled at Eleazar. He then jumped into his lap, and Eleazar did the same thing he did with me.

"Right, ok, Antharlie, you do in fact have a power. Your power is the ability to summon objects or people." Eleazar explained, and I saw Antharlie's eyes light up with excitement.

"Mama, can I try it now?" Antharlie asked.

"How about we wait until we find out if your siblings have powers first?" I suggested, and he nodded.

"Can I go next mama?" EJ asked. I nodded, and he ran over to Eleazar.

"Your power…it's quite an unusual one. You have the ability to shape-shift into any animal or creature you want." Eleazar said, and I think we all gasped.

"Wow! Mama, can I try it out later?" EJ asked, bouncing up and down from excitement.

"Yes, but let's let Renesmee have her turn." Edward said, and so Renesmee ran over to Eleazar.

"Right, you can show people memories or thoughts, by touching them. Also, this refers to all three triplets. By skin contact, you can all use each-others gifts." Eleazar said, and we were all stunned. Edward had told me before that the triplets may be very powerful, but I never expected this powerful. This is crazy…

"Wow, I never expected them to be that powerful! Also, Bella, I have been doing some research, and even though the triplets age incredibly quickly, I believe they will stop aging at a certain age, but I'm not too sure what that age will be." Carlisle explained, while I was still in shock over how amazing my children were.

"Let's try out those powers!" Emmett's voice boomed out. All the children agreed, and so we all ran outside, and into the forest. Once we got there, we spent a few hours with the children trying to use their tricks against each other. It was all very funny to watch them, and Edward looked as though he was feeling the same. I walked over to him and gave him a quick kiss.

"What was that for?" Edward asked, looking deep into my eyes. Thankfully, both mine and Edwards were beginning to turn a less bright shade of red. Angela and Ben's eyes had pretty much turned completely golden now, which made them look a lot less sinister (although, I don't think even with blood red eyes Angela could look very sinister).

"Aren't I allowed to kiss my mate, the man I love, and the father of my children?" I asked, putting on my best innocent expression.

"Well…when you put it like _that_!" Edward said, before leaning down to give me a longer kiss. I momentarily forgot that everyone else was here, and was only brought back by Emmett's wolf whistling.

"Shut up, Em!" Edward shouted at him, breaking apart from me. But, he kept his arm around my waist, holding me close to him.

"Remember, Eddie, there _are_ children here, you know. I almost had to shield their poor, innocent, eyes." Emmett said, and I had to physically restrain Edward to stop him from attacking Emmett.

"Ok, guys, cool it down." I said jokingly. It was a pretty bad joke…_but_…

"We already are cold, Bella, nothing to cool down here." Emmett said, catching onto my joke, while everyone else finally got it.

"Thank god someone got my joke, otherwise that would have been awkward!" I said, breathing a mock sigh of relief. Everyone laughed, including the children, but I'm not too sure if they fully understood.

"Mama, dada, can we got back to the house now?" EJ asked, running over to me and Edward. It took the children a while to get used to their new speed, which developed a couple of weeks ago, but they soon got the hang of it.

"Yes, sweetie, but how come?" I asked, leaning down to pick him up. I swung him round a couple of times, but stopped when he started squealing and saying he wanted to tell me why.

"Well, I wanna go and paint my new room!" EJ said, squealing happily. He may have the mind of an 11 year old, but sometimes he just enjoyed acting like a 6 year old, which I really didn't.

"Dada, can I paint mine, too!" Antharlie said, running over to Edward to be picked up.

"Yes, I suppose so!" Edward said, before we all started running back. I quickly picked up Renesmee before we left, and attempted to race Edward. However, he was faster, and began to tease me.

"Yes, but I was carrying two kids, that's double the amount you were carrying!" I told him, giving him a quick kiss, and then running upstairs before he could argue. We left EJ and Antharlie debating over colours for their rooms (each kid had their own room, and Emmett, due to the amount of tantrums of how they needed their own space). We left them to it, and Renesmee went to talk to Jacob. Jacob hadn't told her about imprinting, but Renesmee would constantly ask me and Edward why she felt a strange pull towards him. She also knew that he was a werewolf, and so did the boys.

Both Renesmee's brothers were extremely protective of her, even at such a young age. It was insanely cute to hear them telling Jacob that if he ever upset her, they would rip his head off. Neither EJ nor Antharlie knew about imprinting either, but they still felt the need to give Jacob _'the talk'_.

"What you thinking about?" Edward would frequently ask me this, due to the fact I was the only mind he couldn't read, because of my mind shield.

"Just the kids, and how adorable they are." I said, smiling at him. Just then, Angela came running into the room, squealing, as EJ and Antharlie chased her, throwing paint as they went.

How sweet…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Awwww! This chapter was too cute to write! It's so much fun writing about the children!**

**What did you think of the chapter, then? If you have any suggestions for future chapters, just put them in a PM or review, I'm willing to suggestions! :D**

**So, last chapter, we managed to get 6 reviews, so, how about 7 for this chapter? WE CAN DO IT! :D**

**Also, I've recently become a beta, so, if anyone wants me to beta their story, just PM me, and I'd be more than happy to do it!**

**Anyway, I think that's about enough of my ramblings, so thanks and bye!**

**Ooh! One last thing! The other day, I was looking at my Traffic Stats, I saw that for the first time I managed to get over 400 hits on one day! Wooooo! And, that really is all, so, review please! :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait in update, but, in my defence, YOU GUYS DIDN'T GIVE ME 7 REVIEWS! Ok, ok, maybe I was being a _tad_ ambitious, but...**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Bella:<strong>

"Meeting in the dining room!" Carlisle's voice rang out through the house, even though his voice was only the same volume as he would normally speak. Reluctantly, me, Edward, Renesmee, EJ and Antharlie all ran downstairs. We had, previously, been making scrapbooks, and telling the children more about our human years.

Once we got to the dining room, the only people not there yet were Angela and Ben. We took our seats on the one side, and Jacob sat next to Renesmee. Because of the whole imprinting thing, Jacob had practically joined our coven. He seemed to get on well with Emmett, as they both shared a love of pranks.

"Right, now, the reason for this meeting is because we have some important things to discuss." Carlisle says after Ben and Angela have entered the room.

"What like, grandpa Carlisle?" EJ asked.

"Well, as nice as it has been staying with the Denali coven, me and Esme were thinking about moving on somewhere else. This could mean that I could restart a job at a hospital, and the teenagers of you could finish high school, seeing as you could control your bloodlust with Ben's power." Carlisle told everyone.

"Ok, that sounds good." Ben said.

"Yes, what I wanted to ask, however, is who wanted to come with us. This is because I don't want to force anybody to come, you are more than welcome to stay with the Denali's." Carlisle said.

"I wanna go with you, grandpa Carlisle and grandma Esme!" Renesmee said.

"I guess that means you're stuck with us lot, then!" I told Carlisle.

"We want to go with them, don't we Ben?" Angela said, and Ben nodded.

"I'm coming!" Emmett's voice boomed out.

"Ok, that's great! Now all we need to do is decide where we want to go!" Esme said excitedly.

"Well, I have got some maps we can look through, but remember, it has to be somewhere with little sunlight, due to our skin, and preferably somewhere colder, as that would explain our cold skin better." Carlisle said, before handing us all maps. We all set to work looking at them, but it took us a while to choose where to go.

"I…I want to go to New York. Rochester, to be specific." Emmett said suddenly.

"Why?" Ben asked him, but Edward looked just as puzzled as Emmett did.

"I don't…I don't know. I just feel, a pull, maybe? To Rochester, like my life depends on it, or something…" Emmett said, looking extremely confused.

"Well, we can go to Rochester, if everyone else is ok with that?" Carlisle said.

"Yeah." We all replied, and so began packing. We ran up to our rooms, but me and Edward went into the children's rooms to help them pack. First, we started packing up Renesmee's room.

"Do you have any idea why Emmett suddenly decided on Rochester?" I asked Edward while Renesmee was delicately packing away her clothes.

"No, the thought literally just popped into his head, as if from nowhere." Edward said, looking puzzled.

"It is strange, just feeling a pull to a random place." I mused, trying to think of why.

"Maybe it's because his mate's there. You always said there was a pull between mates." Renesmee said, and we all stopped and looked at her.

"That's…wow, you're smart!" Edward said, running to pick up his baby girl.

"Thanks, daddy!" Renesmee squealed while Edward spun her round. Just then, Carlisle, Esme, Angela, Ben and Emmett ran into the room.

"Did you hear what Renesmee just said?" Edward asked, smiling proudly.

"Yeah, that's…how did we not realise it?" Carlisle muttered.

"I'm gonna meet my mate…I'M GONNA MEET MY MATE! I hope she's hot…Well, she will be, of course, she's my match, of course she'll be hot…" Emmett boomed, smiling like a child on Christmas.

"Is that the _only_ thing you're worrying about? If she'll be, 'hot'?" Renesmee asked, giggling at him. We all laughed at Emmett, then went back to packing everything up. We were done not too long after, and so began to load up Carlisle and Edward's car (he bought a new Volvo not too long ago – I'm not sure what he love more, me or his car). However, we had to go out and buy a new car, seeing as though we now had 10 members in our coven. Angela and Ben were going to drive Edward's car with Emmett and Jacob as well, and me and Edward bought a larger car for me, him and our children, seeing as we all wanted to travel together.

We were following Carlisle and Esme's car, and they were calling up some houses there for us to buy. I think they found a nice one, but I didn't really mind, seeing as I was happy as long as I was with Edward and my children.

"Are we there yet, mama?" My lovely EJ said. Typical child.

"Not yet, son, but it won't be too long. It's just, daddy is driving _really_ slowly." I said in a whisper to EJ, even though Edward could still hear me.

"Hey! I'm just looking after my beautiful family." Edward said, tutting at me.

"Whatever, slow." I said back.

"Mama and daddy shouldn't fight." Renesmee told us, and we both just laughed.

"It's not a real fight though, is it mama? It's just pretend." Antharlie told her. They were too cute!

"Yeah, they always pretend fight! But then they just kiss and make up!" EJ said, giggling as he made kissing sounds.

"They do!" Renesmee joined in the laughter, as did Antharlie.

"Thanks a lot, kids, ganging up on me! We're supposed to all mock daddy, not me and daddy." I told then, feigning hurt.

"We're here!" Edward said, to which all the kids squealed.

"Yay!" EJ squealed, before rushing out of the car. Once I got out, I saw we were parked in front of a large, beautiful house. It had three floors, and looked to have multiple bedrooms. We all stepped inside, and it was even more beautiful than the outside (which was pretty damn nice). The kids all ran up to choose bedrooms, while we admired the house.

"What do you think of it?" Esme asked me.

"I love it! It's so nice…" I said, wondering round the house.

"Yes, it really is. Also, me and Carlisle have enrolled you, Edward, Angela, Ben, Jacob and Emmett in the local high school, which you will start on Monday." Esme said. That gave us two days, the weekend, to get ready until we started. It felt weird to be going back to school, seeing as I hadn't been for about a year. It was even weirder for Edward, who had been for several years.

"Looking forward to going back to school?" Edward asked me.

"I suppose so…although, it's definitely going to be easier now we're vampires, what with the super-awesome memory thingy." I said, and Edward chuckled at my use of _'technical'_ words.

"Yeah, nice technical words there, sweetie." Edward told me, while leaning down to kiss me.

"EWWWWW! Do you _ever_ stop kissing?" EJ said, ruining our moment.

"You'll understand one day, son." Edward told him, laughing at his son.

"Can we play tag?" Antharlie asked, running up behind his brother.

"Ok! Tag, you're it!" Edward shouted before running somewhere in the house. Immediately. EJ, who had been tagged, began chasing him, and Antharlie ran off too. I decided to go upstairs to find Renesmee.

"Hey honey." I said as I greeted her.

"Hey mama." Renesmee said, looking sad.

"What's the matter, Ness?" I asked her.

"Nothing…it's just…I don't want you all to go to school! What am I going to do in the day?" Renesmee said, as her eyes began to water. Unlike us vampires, half-vampires could cry, even though Renesmee hadn't cried since she was a baby.

"Don't cry, baby, don't cry. You'll still have grandma Esme." I told her, hugging my little baby girl.

"But, I love grandma, but not as much as I love you, or daddy, or Ja-" Renesmee said, breaking off suddenly.

"What? What did you just say?" I asked her, and all the tears were gone from her eyes.

"Nothing, just that I love you and daddy!" Renesmee said quickly, but I know what I heard. She was about to say that she loved Jacob.

"No, what did you say after that? About a certain person who's name begins with J-a." I asked, but she just shook her head.

"Nothing!" Renesmee said.

"Don't worry, he's not in the house. He can't hear you." I said to her, reassuring her.

"Ok…well, I…I think I love him, mama." Renesmee admitted.

"Ok, he needs to tell you something, something important, that I can't tell you." I told her. Until now, Jake hadn't told Renesmee anything about imprinting, but I think now is the right time to do so.

"Yeah…but, promise you won't tell him, or anyone, what I told you, ok?" Renesmee asked me.

"I promise, honey." I told her, giving her one last hug. I left her then in the room, and went to find Jacob. I think they said he was out in the forest with Emmett, and I dread to think of what they're doing. Probably planning some sort of prank.

"JACOB!" I called out once I had reached the forest. No reply, so I shouted out, a bit louder. Finally, I reached him and Emmett among the trees.

"JACOB BLACK, COME DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" I shouted out, and Jacob appeared in wolf form.

"Jacob, this is a conversation I need to have with you, as a human." I told him, and he quickly changed and got dressed.

"Why so serious, Bella? Has something happened to Renesmee?" Jacob asked worriedly.

"You could say that, but nothing bad. Well, some people might think it's bad, but not, bad, bad. Anyway, you need to talk to her. Tell her, about you and her." I said, and Jacob immediately realised and ran back to the house, quickly. Emmett climbed down from the tree, looking confused (not that that's unusual).

"What…" He sort of asked me.

"Jacob imprinted on my daughter." I told him, and he just nodded.

"Can we play baseball again, soon!" Emmett asked, like a child.

"Soon, maybe tomorrow." I told him, and he just jumped up and down, again like a kid. Just then, Antharlie ran up to Emmett and tagged him, who then tagged me.

Then, we all played tag for a couple of hours, even getting Ben and Angela involved.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whatdya think? Sorry if not much happened in this chapter, but I need a couple more chapters before I introduce new characters!**

**Who do you think Emmett's mate will be then? Tell me in a review!**

**Lets go for 5 reviews this time, before I update!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! PLEASE! :D**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella:<strong>

Everyone in the car park was staring at us. We had only just stepped out of the car, and all eyes were already on us. This was going to be a long day… Just then, Edward put his arm around me protectively, as if he was telling everyone that we were together. I gave him a questioning look.

"Some of the thoughts the teenage boys are making is making me want to rip their heads off." Edward said through gritted teeth.

"I know it's hard, but just try to ignore them." I told him, before giving him a quick kiss. Then, we all made our way to the office. I was trying to ignore the stares as well as the scent of blood. If Ben didn't have his power, I don't know how well I'd cope.

"Hi, I presume you are the new students?" The receptionist asked. I almost laughed at the look of revulsion on Edward's face – I dread to think what this middle aged woman is thinking about.

"Yes, we just moved here." Ben told her politely.

"Ok, here are your new timetables and a map of the school." The receptionist, Mrs Smith, as her name tag said, told us.

"Thank you." Ben told her, and we made our way to our first lesson. I was relieved to find that Edward was in all of my lessons, but also a bit suspicious.

"Edward, is there any reason why we are in all of the same lessons?" I asked him whilst we were walking to our first lesson, English.

"Why? Do you not want to be with me all day?" Edward asked, feigning hurt.

"I'm guessing you change our schedules, didn't you?" I asked him, and he just nodded feebly.

"It's already bad enough that I have to re-take high school and be away from my lovely children all day, I at least want to be with my girlfriend." Edward told me, and I smiled at his sweet words. I was just about to kiss him when the bell went, so me and Edward sped up (although we still had to walk at an annoyingly slow human pace).

We walked into the classroom, and went straight to the teacher. Luckily, he didn't make us introduce ourselves, so me and Edward just walked and sat down at the back of the classroom.

The lesson was incredibly dull, as was the rest of the day. We were currently sat in lunch, trying to find a way to make it look like we were eating without actually eating.

"So, Emmett, you found your mate yet?" Ben asked Emmett.

"No…well, I don't _think_ I have…" Emmett said as his eyes scanned around the cafeteria.

"Emmett, you would know if you found you're mate." Edward told him.

"Just one last look!" Emmett said, while quickly looking around the hall. When he didn't see anyone, he looked so sad.

"It's alright, Emmett, you'll find her one day." I told him, hoping to console him.

The rest of the day passed by slowly, with Emmett still not finding his mate. I couldn't wait to go home and see my children. I hope they didn't get too lonely during the day, because they still ad each-other.

We were all in the car driving home, when Edward started smiling.

"What are you smiling at?" I asked as we were a couple of miles away from the house.

"Our children are waiting for us, and their thoughts are fairly amusing." Edward said, chuckling slightly. When we pulled up to the house, the children ran out to greet us.

"MAMA, DADDY, WE'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" They all shouted while jumping at us and tackling us to the floor. Too cute.

"It's alright, we're here now." I told Renesmee, EJ and Antharlie.

"Uncle Emmett, there's a strange lady asking about you." Antharlie told Emmett.

"Ok…was this strange lady hot?" Emmett asked.

"No, she looked quite cold." Antharlie said innocently. We all went inside to see who this 'strange lady' was.

"Emmett! There you are! I've been so worried! We thought you were killed!" This lady said while running at Emmett. The woman was very attractive (Emmett would be happy), with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She also looked fairly heavily pregnant. I looked over to Emmett and saw that the look on his face suggested that he didn't have a clue who this woman was.

"Umm…are you sure you have the right person?" Emmett said nervously.

"Yes! Do you not remember me, honey?" The lady said, looking hurt.

"Ummm…Nooo…" Emmett said, looking as though he was thinking hard.

"How can you not remember me?" the woman asked, on the verge of tears.

"How about you tell him your name. perhaps?" Edward said helpfully.

"Rosalie. Rosalie Lillian Hale. Who the hell are you?" Rosalie said.

"I'm Edward Cullen, this is Bella Swan. These here are Renesmee, Antharlie, and EJ. This is Jacob, and these are Ben and Angela. You appear to know Emmett." Edward said.

"OF COURSE I KNOW EMMETT! HE'S MY HUSBAND!" Rosalie screamed at him.

"Hus- I'm your what now?" Emmett asked Rosalie.

"My…my husband! Don't you remember me? At all?" Rosalie asked as she broke down in tears.

"I'm sorry…I…" Emmett said, still looking as though he was trying to remember her.

"Go back to that memory! There was something in it, a woman, a feeling of love." Edward suddenly said, as him and Emmett tried to remember this woman.

"What's going on? What is that man doing? Why…Why does my Emmett have golden coloured eyes? He always had the sweetest brown eyes…" Rosalie said, still crying.

"Edward, the man, he's trying to help Emmett remember…things. We can't really tell you right now why Emmett has golden eyes, but we will later. I promise." I told Rosalie, trying to comfort her.

"Why can't he remember me, though?" She asked me, pleading with Emmett to remember her.

"He was in a quite bad accident, he lost a lot of his memory." I told her, hoping she would feel better.

"We need to call Carlisle." Ben said suddenly, so we all looked at him. We decided that would be a good idea, so he went off to call Carlisle. Meanwhile, I introduced Rosalie to my children Renesmee, Antharlie and EJ. They all seemed to get on well, and it was clear that Rosalie was going to make an excellent mother (as I found out she was pregnant, 7 months along). Emmett still had no luck remembering her, and him and Edward both looked immensely confused.

"What's the problem?" Carlisle asked as he walked in, but seemed to realise as soon as he saw Rosalie.

"Hello, I'm Rosalie Hale, mind telling me what the hell is going on?" Rosalie asked, and looked as though she was trying to hold back more tears.

"Hello Rosalie, I'm Carlisle Cullen, and, well, I'm not too sure what's going on. Why don't you fill me in?" Carlisle said politely.

"Emmett is my husband, and I'm carrying his child. I've finally found him after he's been missing for months, but he doesn't remember me at all." Rosalie said, as a few tears slipped down her immaculate face.

"Ok… I'll just have a word with Emmett." Carlisle said, and he walked over to Emmett.

"Carlisle, please help me, I don't remember anything." Emmett pleaded.

"Ok, now, think about when you were a little kid, try and picture that." Carlisle told him.

"Yeah…I can sort of remember my old house, and the back garden. Oh! And the swings, and I broke them! I cried for weeks and weeks because of that…" Emmett said, giggling (yes, giggling) at this memory, and I saw Edward was holding in his laugh, too.

"Ok, now, can you remember anything from when you were older? A teenager, perhaps? Try and picture a memory with your parents." Carlisle told Emmett. This time, I saw Emmett think for much longer that with the previous memory.

"Yeah…this time, I'm in my bedroom. My parents are telling me off…for…staying out too late, I think. My mum, she has dark brown hair and is quite short, compared to my dad. My dad looks a lot like me. Big muscles, short, dark hair, handsome…" Emmett said, chuckling at the last part.

"More memories appear to be coming back to you. Can you remember anything from when you were older?" Carlisle asked Emmett slowly. This time, Emmett thought for a really long time, but still wasn't saying anything.

"I…I can't remember much. I remember going to school, and…going to the gym a lot. I…It's really foggy, kinda. Like on a cloudy day, everything is all blurred, and I can't make out what the things, or people, are. There is only shape, in particular, that's really blurred, but I can tell it's a person. Not just any person, though, I think she's female. Wait, now, I'm in school, in the car park. A new, really nice, car has pulled up. Even though it's just a memory, I can tell it's new, because everyone else is looking in that direction. Then, a blurred shape, the person from before! She steps out, and…and… GAAAAH! It's gone!" Emmett shouted, putting his face in his hands.

"That's alright, Emmett, you did really good. You remembered a lot, in a short space of time. I'm sure after a while you'll remember more and more." Carlisle said in a praising tone.

"I…I think the blurry female shape he was talking about was me." Rosalie suddenly said.

"How do you know?" Emmett asked her.

"The memory you described. Well, I was a new student at the same school as you, it's how we met. And, the car, you always loved my car. My parents used to try to buy my happiness and love, whereas your parents didn't have the money for a car like mine. I remember, when I first saw you, I knew. I knew I would be with you forever, which sounds kinda stupid, but…" Rosalie said, laughing slightly at the thought.

"It doesn't sound stupid…It sounds, familiar." Emmett confessed.

"Please, honey, please remember me. You know me! I mean, the first time you attempted asking me out, you ended up calling me hot, and saying 'I'd tap that.' Please, please, try to remember!" Rosalie begged from Emmett.

"I…That _does_ sound like something I'd say…" Emmett said, laughing at himself. And it's true. I hadn't known him for too long, but I can totally imagine him trying to get a date by calling the girl hot.

"Remember how I told you, on the first date at the bowling alley, I was only dating you to piss off my parents! And you, sweet you, was completely happy with that. You didn't care that I was using you, you said you were just happy that I hadn't slapped you. Which I did do later that night, because you tried to kiss me!" Rosalie said, and I saw Emmett smiling at the memory.

"Bowling alley… I don't care if you use me, I get to show you off as mine…" Emmett muttered.

"Yes! Those were the exact words you told me!" Rosalie exclaimed happily.

"Can I…Can I have a look at your, uh, wedding ring?" Emmett nervously asked. I still can't believe he has a wife!

"Yes here, it's your-"

"Grandmothers. The only thing in my family that's actually worth anything."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Emmett sounds like he's beginning to remember Rosalie, but do you think he will ever remember her completely?**

**So, uh, IT'S MY BIRTHDAY TOMORROW! WOOOOOOO! So, that means I probably won't update tomorrow!**

**Also, I'm not going to ask for a certain number of reviews, seeing as that hasn't really worked...but...**

**REVIEW = PREVIEW + I WILL USE ONE OF YOUR NAME SUGGESTIONS WHEN ROSALIE HAS HER BABY!**

**Thanks and review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: So sorry for the lack of update... PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I've just been insanely busy (which is rare for me ;D) recently, so I haven't had time to write the new chapter. But here it is!**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella:<strong>

We were all shocked by Emmett seeming to suddenly remember at least partly about Rosalie. We decided it would be best to leave them alone for a couple of hours, so that they could get to know each other again.

"You know, even though Emmett can't remember her, in his thoughts he seemed to have some sort of pull to her, but he didn't know why." Edward said to us all.

"I think it's sweet. I really hope Emmett remembers her, I mean, she is carrying his child!" Angela said.

"Yeah, hopefully everything will be sorted out soon enough. He did remember his grandmothers ring." I said.

"Mama, can we could play outside?" EJ asked.

"Yes, but, be careful." I told him, and he and Antharlie ran off outside to climb trees or something. Emmett usually played with them, since he was a big kid.

"Bella, could I talk to you? In, well, sort of private, like, our room or something, just so I can pretend the others aren't listening?" Edward asked me, sounding really serious. I was immediately worried, because he was never this serious sounding.

"O-Ok." I stuttered, and then we ran quickly to his room.

"I…uh…I was…umm…" Edward started, but couldn't seem to finish. He was sat on our bed (though we didn't use it for sleeping) so I went over and sat next to him, and hugged him.

"What is it, Edward? You sound really serious." I asked him.

"Don't worry, sweetie, it's nothing bad." Edward said quickly, and then kissed me to prove his point. We kissed for quite a few minutes, until Edward remembered he was meant to be asking me something.

"Sorry, got a bit carried away." I admitted.

"Anyway, what I wanted to ask is, would you like to go on a date with me, Bella?" Edward asked, sounding nervous.

"Of course I would, Edward! Why are you so nervous about asking me, though? I mean, we have children together, and we've been on dates before. Wait, what kind of date can vampires go on? We couldn't really go to a restaurant, because I would really rather not throw up the food I've just eaten, and-" I babbled on, but Edward stopped me with a kiss.

"Don't worry, I've got everything planned, just be ready in half an hour, ok?" Edward asked, so I nodded, gave him a kiss, and started deciding what to wear.

"ANGELA! I NEED YOUR HELP!" I shouted, even though she would be able to hear me. She raced up to my room straight away.

"What do you need help with?" She asked me.

"I don't have a clue what to wear because Edward just asked me out on a date and he was really nervous and I don't even know where we are going!" I told Angela.

"Ok… I think you should wear a dress, you hardly ever wear a dress." Angela said, and she began looking through my wardrobe hurriedly.

"I don't wear dresses, because I don't own dresses." I told her.

"Ok, wait here." Angela said, and before I could respond she had run out of the room and was back carrying about 10 different colours and sized dresses. She made me try each one on, and eventually decided that the red one was the best. I didn't argue with her, because she was likely to win, and I was running out of time anyway.

So, once I was dressed, Angela ran down to tell Edward to wait for me at the bottom of the stairs, and I was to walk down them at human pace. Fun.

I heard Angela speaking to Edward, so I took that as my cue to start walking. When I reached the top of the stairs, and Edward could see me, I heard him sharply intake air. I smiled, and walked down the rest of the stairs, and went straight into his arms.

"You look beautiful, sweetie." Edward murmured into my ear. I gave him a chaste kiss, and then looked around and saw that all of our 'family' was there, apart from Rosalie and Emmett. They all smiled at me, and told me how wonderful I looked. I thanked them all, before Edward whisked me away for our date.

"Sweetie, I'm going to blindfold you, because I want this to be a surprise. Alright?" Edward asked.

"I'll just close my eyes!" I said to him.

"Sorry, but I'm pretty sure you'll peak if you do." Edward said, and he tied the scarf round my eyes. I pouted, but he just kissed me and began driving. Meanie. It reminded me of our first date, where Edward blindfolded me but I tried to bribe him with cupcakes. Which didn't work.

I finally heard the car begin to stop, and Edward untied the blindfold. I looked around, and knew the moment I saw it what we would be doing for our date.

"Rochester Roller Disco!" I squealed excitedly. It was the same thing we did on our first date, how sweet!

"You look a lot more excited than on our first date! Sorry I couldn't get us to the one in Port Angeles, but we're supposed to be dead." Edward said, laughing lightly.

"Yeah, because I'm not longer clumsy, so I won't be scared about falling over!" I said happily.

"So does this mean I have no reason to have to keep hold of you the entire time?" Edward asked, pouting slightly.

"Well, I _suppose_ so." I said, winking at him. We walked into the roller disco, got our shoes, and began dancing. It was so much fun, and, at times, me and Edward had to remember to keep looking human, and not go off at vampire speed.

"We have to get going now, I have something else for us to do." Edward whispered in my ear after we had been at the roller disco for what seemed like hours.

"Ok." I whispered back, and we exited the roller disco, and got back into Edward's car. He drove us around a bit, thankfully not making me wear a blindfold, and eventually arrived at a forest. Here, he helped me onto his back, and took off into the trees. Suddenly, we stopped in a beautiful clearing, with loads of lovely wild flowers. I looked up and saw the star lit sky, and the moon shining brightly above us. A full moon.

"It's beautiful…" I murmured to Edward.

"I know, I found when I was running the one time, and, it reminded me of you." Edward said, walking over to hug me.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Because it's almost as beautiful as you." Edward said, and I'll admit, it sounded a bit cheesy, but at the same time, it was really sweet.

"Thank you, you are too kind!" I said, and kissed Edward sweetly. We sat down on the grass then, and I saw Edward was fidgeting, a lot. Vampires never fidget.

"Umm…Bella?" Edward asked nervously. Even more nervous than when he asked me on a date.

"Yes honey?" I asked.

"Could I…uh…ask you something?" Edward said.

"You kinda just did, but yeah, you can ask me something else." I said teasingly, hoping to help Edward be less nervous. Didn't seem to work, though.

"Bella, I've been with you, for one whole year now, and I can truthfully say, this has been the most amazing and weird year of my life. I mean, in this year I've become a father to 3 wonderful children, and a vampire, who can now read minds. But you, you've always been here, for me, for us, for our family, and the only consistent thing, and the only thing that's kept me sane through this whole year. So, Isabella Marie Swan, will you do me the tremendous honour of becoming my wife, for eternity?" Edward asked, and brought out the most beautiful ring from his pocket. He was practically shaking from nervous, and I was just in complete shock. Edward wants to marry me? And he's nervous about asking me?

"OFCOURSEI'LLMARRYYOU!" I shouted while launching myself at him. He quickly caught me, and then gave me one, big, long kiss. We didn't stop kissing for ages, and only stopped because Edward wanted to put on my ring on my finger.

"I can't believe you're going to be my wife!" Edward said in a very high pitched voice. I didn't realise his voice could that high.

"Of course I would say yes. We're mates, destined to spend eternity together!" I told him happily.

"Well, I didn't want to presume…" Edward said, with the slightest hint of a pout on his lips.

"It was sweet, though." I told him, and kissed him so he wouldn't argue back.

"So, should we go back home yet?" Edward asked.

"No, let's stay here a bit longer. Have some privacy." I said, and so me and Edward lay down for a bit, just relaxing and enjoying the quiet. I WAS GOING TO BE EDWARD'S WIFE SOON! I kept internally screaming.

Life was pretty good.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think of Edward's proposal? Sweet or cheesy?**

**Sorry for the small length of this chapter, but a short chapter is better than no chapter! Right...**

**I'll try and update maybe tomorrow or the day after, since it's the Easter holidays, so I'm not as busy (although, I_ really_ should be doing revision...)**

**REVIEW = PREVIEW :D**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Happy Easter! This is a special Easter gift to all you reading my story, from me! Woooo! So, did you get loads Easter eggs? I sure did, and I've already eaten a lot of them!**

**Anyway, I'll let you get on and read the chapter! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella:<strong>

Eventually, me and Edward had to leave the peace of our little meadow, and return to the house. When we got back, we just decided it would be easier to just be out there, and announce our engagement. We stepped through the doors, to which everyone ran to us any, and said,

"We're engaged!" We exclaimed, and I held up my hand with the ring on it for proof. Everyone was thrilled at our engagement.

"Took you long enough!" Carlisle said jokingly.

"How are Emmett and Rosalie doing?" I asked everyone.

"Alright… They haven't been out of Emmett's bedroom much, but I think Emmett is beginning to remember more. We don't have a clue what to do about the whole 'Emmett being a vampire' thing though." Ben said, and everyone nodded.

Right now, we're all sat in the living room, excited about mine and Edward's wedding. All the children were excited about our wedding, and couldn't wait to start planning it. However, Antharlie and EJ wanted a dinosaur themed wedding. Not happening.

"I can hear thoughts…and I think they're from other vampires." Edward said suddenly, and Carlisle and Esme ran into the room upon hearing what Edward said.

"Can you tell how far away they are, son?" Carlisle asked worriedly.

"A couple of miles, but they're walking here, at human pace. Not running." Edward told him.

"They're? How many are there?" Carlisle asked him, sounding calmer than before.

"Two… I think. The girl…oh my god! She, well, she just spoke directly at me. Well, not spoke, but thought directly at me!" Edward said in shock.

"What did she think?" Carlisle asked.

"'We mean no harm, don't worry.' The girl said that. I think she's knows…that I can read minds." Edward said slowly.

"How? How is that possible?" Ben asked. But, before anyone could answer, there was a knock at the door. Cautiously, everyone walked over to the door, and Carlisle slowly opened it.

"Hi! I'm Alice Brandon, and this is Jasper Whitlock! We're your newest family members!" The short girl, with short black hair said. I think everyone visibly relaxed when they saw that these two vampires both had golden eyes, signalling the fact they drank animal blood, not the alternative of human blood. The man standing next to the girl, Jasper, I presumed, was fairly tall, and had curly honey coloured hair. Also, there were scars on his arms, inflicted by other vampires. Wonder who did that?

"What is that? How are you doing that?" Edward suddenly asked angrily.

"So you're the mind reader!" The little pixie girl called Alice said happily.

"Yeah, and how do you know that? And what are those images that you're showing me? Do you know us or something?" Edward asked her, still looking angry. I went over to his side and stood by him protectively.

"They're images of the future! That's how I know that you can read minds, Bella, your mate, has a mental shield, Ben, Angela's mate, has some sort of blood thing, and Carlisle is pretty amazing. He doesn't have any gift, but he's a doctor! Wow! That must take some serious self control!" Alice exclaimed.

"You say you can see images of the future?" Carlisle asked curiously.

"Yep! Some visions just appear to me, like I have to know them, whereas with others I can look for specific things. The vision of you guys came to me though, telling me that me and Jasper would one day be living with you!" Alice said quickly and excitedly.

"That's quite an interesting talent there." Carlisle said.

"Yes, when I was a human, my parents sent me to a mental home, because I dreamt stuff that happened in the future. I don't remember much more of my past, but I know that a kind old man, who was really a vampire, saved me. Jasper honey, why don't you tell them about your past?" Alice said encouragingly, while Jasper looked extremely scared and nervous, and was holding on to Alice as though his life depended on it. Sweet.

"I'm quite a bit older than Alice. As you can see, I have scars all over my arms, and some on my legs. I got the scars, because I was in the Southern Vampire Wars. My creator, Maria, used me, and over the years, I became one of the top vampire fighters. My human life in some respects was very similar to the start of my vampire life. I was in the army in Texas, and I was the youngest ever general in the US army, at just 19 years old. I'm even in some history books." The male vampire, Jasper, said.

"Tell them your talent, Jasper." Alice said encouragingly.

"I can…uh…feel and manipulate emotions." Jasper said shyly.

"So you're an empath?" Carlisle asked curiously.

"Basically, yes." Jasper answered.

"I'm surprised the Volturi hasn't tried to collect you two." Carlisle told them.

"They don't actually know we exist, well, they know about Jasper, because of his fighting skill, but they don't know about me." Alice answered.

"Well, do you want to come inside?" Carlisle gestured to the new guests. Ben looked alarmed at having these new guests in our house, when they could be very dangerous.

"Use your gift." Edward muttered to Ben, and Jasper looked worried at this.

"Oh, sorry, we haven't explained ourselves yet, have we? Well, I'm Carlisle, leader of the family, and this is my mate Esme. Then we have Ben and Angela, who are mated. Ben's gift is that he can control a vampires blood lust, and make them completely immune to human blood. He can project this, and make many vampires feel immune to blood, even if it was spilled right in front of them. Next, we have Bella and Edward, who are mated and oddly matched. See, Edward can read everyone's mind, except Bella, who is a mental shield. They have three children, EJ, who can shape shift into any creature real or mythical, Antharlie, who can summon any object and person, and then Renesmee, who can show people thoughts or memories by touching them. The last member of our family is Emmett, but he isn't here at the moment, because he is dealing with his pregnant human wife who he has forgotten." Carlisle explained, and I wouldn't have been surprised if Alice and Jasper would have run a thousand miles away from us after hearing that. We did sound pretty weird.

"Mama, you forgot Jacob!" Renesmee said.

"Oh yeah, Jacob, get here now!" I shouted into the house. Jacob arrived a couple seconds later, so I whispered to him for him to introduce himself to our guests.

"Hey, I can smell you're vampires, because, I'm a werewolf! Oh, and I've imprinted on Bella and Edward's daughter, Renesmee." Jacob said, and smiled down at Renesmee. The conversation where Jacob told her how he imprinted on her went surprisingly well, and Renesmee was actually quite happy about it. They weren't going out yet, but Renesmee, EJ and Antharlie all looked about 16 now, and hadn't aged for a while. It was weird looking at my children, because they only looked a couple years younger than me. Weird.

"Ok… I knew part of that from my visions, but it is fairly weird!" Alice said, sounding strangely excited. Since there were so many of us, we struggled to all fit in the living room, but I had Antharlie on my lap, EJ was on Edward's, and Renesmee was on Jacob's. My children may look 16, but they were actually little over a year old, so I was still treating them like babies.

"So, why are you here?" Edward asked after a long silence.

"Me and Jasper want to join your coven." Alice said, still sounding excited.

"And you only drink from animals?" Ben asked wearily.

"Yes, but Jasper is fairly new to the… _diet_… so sometimes it can be hard for him." Alice explained.

"Don't worry, with my power, he will forget all about human blood." Ben said happily.

"That would be great!" Jasper suddenly said, very excited.

"Yeah!" Alice said, equally excited.

"Sorry about my sudden excitement, but when Alice sometimes gets over excited, it reflects onto me, and I can't control it. Equally, when someone is sad, I will avoid you, because, well, I don't want to be sad." Jasper explained to us.

"So, can we join your coven?" Alice asked.

"Yes, of course, but please, call us a family. That's the way we look at us. I mean, we may be a bit less normal than other families, but that's just us." Carlisle said.

"Ok, dad!" Alice squealed happily. She looked like she wanted to say something else, but she suddenly froze, as did Edward. Alice's eyes glazed over, and she looked totally out of it. Jasper could obviously sense our worry, so he explained it to us.

"Alice is having a vision, and from the looks of Edward, he is watching the vision in her mind. It'll be over in about a minute." Jasper told everyone, and we all relaxed, which I think Jasper had something to do with. Just then, Alice went back to normal, as did Edward. But, they both looked fairly worried or concerned about what they had seen.

"What is it, Ali? What did you see?" Jasper asked her sweetly.

"I saw a blonde woman, who I don't know…"

"Rosalie, it's Rosalie, Emmett's wife." Edward cut in, looking even more pale than a normal vampire.

"Oh my. I saw her, giving birth one and a half months early, because of an accident. But, the accident wasn't clear. There were many things that could cause this, like a car crash, or a building she's in collapsing, or falling off a small cliff, but with all these possibilities, Rosalie almost dies, so she has to become a vampire. Her baby also nearly dies, but Carlisle manages to save it. Then, it flashed forward 16 years, and her baby, a girl will become a vampire, too. This is because Rosalie and Emmett have been looking after their child, and they've told her about vampires, and she decides she wants to be a vampire at 16 because…well, uh, Edward, I'm not sure if you want everyone to know this." Alice stopped, and looked over to Edward.

"It's because Rosalie and Emmett's daughter falls in love with our son, Antharlie." Edward said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think of our first introduction of Alice and Jasper? And the revelation that Rosalie and Emmett's child will fall in love with Bella and Edward's son, Antharlie?**

**Please review! Because then you will get an update faster!**

**The reason I haven't been updating as regularly is because firstly, even though it's the Easter holidays I have been doing loads of revision for exams when I come back, so I haven't really had time to write new chapters. Secondly, I am in the middle of writing a new fanfiction, about Twilight. I've decided that for this new story I'm going to pre-write it all, because it's going a kind of drabble type fic. I plan on when it's finished to update it every day, which is something I can only do if it's pre-written. Even though it's a drabble, it will have between 1000-1500 words each chapter! I've already written about 15 chapters, and haven't yet decided how many it's going to have. So, keep a look out for this new story, which I hope to publish within the next month, if I can get it all written. ****It's going to be called 'High School Hell'.**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Hey! So sorry for the long wait in updates for this story. But, I will promise you now, I won't ever give up on this story. I had some small writers block when I was attempting to write this, but I'm pretty happy with the outcome, and I hope you will be too!**

**Also, please check out my other stories! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella:<strong>

So, yet again, our coven has grown. There are now 12 of us in total. In order of when they were joined/changed, we have Carlisle, Esme, Angela, Ben, Edward, Me, EJ, Renesmee, Antharlie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice.

For a vampire coven, that's pretty large, and it's becoming harder to keep ourselves hidden from humans. It's not often that you get a large group of humans going round all together. Also, Emmett still hasn't told Rosalie about the fact he's a vampire, but we're pretty sure he's going to, soon. In the next two hours, Alice tells us. It is quite strange having Alice around, and Edward and her have developed a way of having mind conversations. One word; weird.

"Thought any more about the wedding?" Edward asked, startling me by sneaking up on me. Crap, no, with all that's been going on, I haven't really thought about it. Thank god Edward can't read my mind.

"Yeah…" I muttered.

"Liar!" Edward accused, so I kissed him to make him forget. It seemed to work, until I remembered vampires have perfect memories. Damn.

"Anyway, I was thinking we could start looking for somewhere…" Edward trailed off.

"Forks!" I demanded.

"Ummm…that might look a bit…well, suspicious?" Edward told me.

"No, not if, well, we did it in private, and we hired a vicar, and flew him in. And, oh! How about a vampire vicar! Wait…do those exist?" I pondered allowed.

"I'll talk to Carlisle." Edward announced, gave me a quick peck on the cheek, and ran off.

"Mama?" Antharlie called out. I sprinted to his room, albeit a bit worried, only to see him sat on his bed, looking very puzzled.

"Yes darling." I replied soothingly, and sat next to him on the bed.

"Why did Alice say I loved an unborn baby?" Antharlie asked, and I had to very strongly resist the urge to laugh.

"Honey, Alice said that you're going to love the baby when she grows up." I explained to him.

"But what if I don't want to love her?" He asked me looking scared.

"Then no one is forcing you, as like Alice said, the future is constantly changing. It isn't certain."

"But highly likely?" Antharlie questioned.

"At the moment, yes. But let's not worry about that, hey?" I asked him. He nodded happily, before very subtly hinting for me to go. I left quickly, and went downstairs to the living room, where most of our coven was.

"Hey Bella!" Alice greeted happily, as always.

"Hey!" I replied. I sat in the seat next to Angela, who was sitting next to Ben.

"He told her." Alice said quietly.

"How do you know?" Angela asked, just as quietly. I'm not sure why they were speaking in whispers, though.

"I may have been watching; just to see how things pan out. My visions told me he would do it in the next second, so I listened in." Alice explained.

"How did it go?" I whispered, just as we heard a screech from a girl, which I presumed was Rosalie.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Rosalie screamed at Emmett.

"I wanted to tell you sooner, but I didn't want to scare you…" Emmett said; sounding scared himself.

"YOU'RE A VAMPIRE? SERIOUSLY?" Rosalie screeched at him.

"Shhh!" Emmett said, trying to calm her down.

"What? Scared people will know your disgusting secret?" Rosalie sneered. Yes, she was a lot quieter, but she sounded angry still, if not angrier.

"No, well, yeah, kinda. But it's not _that_ disgusting." Emmett told her.

"I think _drinking people's blood_ counts as disgusting, don't you?" Rosalie told him, with disgust filling her voice.

"Oh, but I don't drink human blood. Us vampires, we're different. We aren't like things you read in horror stories. Some of the vampires are pretty horrible, and they do some horrible stuff. But we don't, we drink animal blood, not human blood." Emmett said, and he actually explained it in a very reasonable way.

"So that makes it ok that you're a bloody vampire?" Rosalie said, and she appeared to be trying hard to refrain from shouting.

"No, of course it doesn't. But, we vampires, we also have mates." Emmett explained, and I saw where he was going with this. It could just work.

"Ewww! Like animals?" Rosalie said.

"No, more like soul mates. A vampire is only ever attracted to one person, in that way, in their whole existence." Emmett explained to her.

"I'm guessing this is your way of telling me you've already met your mate then?" Rosalie asked, obviously trying to sound angry, but just sounding upset.

"I have. Don't you want to know who it is?" Emmett asked.

"Not really, but I have a feeling you're going to tell me anyway."

"You."

"Me?" Rosalie practically shrieked.

"Yeah, you, Rosie. It's always, and only ever, been you." Emmett said, ever so sweetly. I think that's the sweetest thing I've ever heard him say.

"Oh my god! If I wasn't pregnant I would totally jump on you!" Rosalie said, well, screeched.

I heard a lot of kissing then, and so decided to tune them out. They spent the rest of the afternoon talking, with Emmett telling Rosalie everything there is to know about vampires. I'm not sure how much of this he should be telling her, but none of us made any attempt to stop him.

"I'm glad things worked out between them." Angela said happily. We were sat outside, watching EJ and Antharlie chase each other, climbing up trees, and generally being boyish. Even though they now looked about 16 years old, they still loved acting like young children sometimes.

"Yeah, but, I wonder what's going to happen with Rosalie and her child. Well, daughter." I said, thinking out loud.

"What do you mean?" Angela asked.

"Well, I mean, imagine if Ben was human. He would eventually age, and…" I trailed, lowering my voice.

"Oh my god, yeah! I never thought about that! So, do you think Emmett will _change_ her." Angela said, only mouthing the word 'change'.

"But what about the baby?" I asked.

"I dunno… Let's hope they sort it out soon." Angela said, and we turned our attention back to the boys who were racing to see who could climb a tree the fastest.

"Hey, fiancé." Edward said, kissing me on the cheek.

"Hey yourself." I replied, kissing him back.

"So, I spoke to Carlisle about Forks…" Edward muttered.

"And?" I pressed.

"He said we might be able to do it!" Edward said, and so I screamed a little and pulled him into a big hug.

"Who's gonna be the priest?" I asked.

"Well, I was thinking, maybe Carlisle? He could easily get ordained, and then marry us!" Edward said.

"Yeah, that would be awesome!" I replied.

"And incredibly sweet!" Angela added.

"Yeah, very romantic." Edward said, looking straight into my eyes.

"I can't wait." I said, and I was just about to kiss him when EJ shouted to us.

"Dada! Look, look! I just beat Antharlie in climbing up the tree!" EJ shouted, so Edward ran over and gave them both a race. He could have easily won, but he pretended to get his shirt caught on one of the branches, and he said he didn't want to rip it.

"He's so good with children." Angela commented, sounding a bit off.

"Everything alright?" I asked her.

"It's just…When I was a human, I never really thought about having children, at all. But, now that I can't have them, and I can see how good Edward is with them. I'm not jealous, I just, sometimes I wish I could have children, and sometimes I wonder if Ben ever wishes that." Angela admitted, and her golden eyes were filled with tears.

"Hey, just so you know, Angela, even though you can't have children, you will always be a part of EJ, Antharlie and Renesmee's lives. And, anyway, you get to have Ben, for eternity." I told her, trying to console her.

"But what if he leaves me because I can't have children?" Angela asked sadly.

"Your mates. He can't leave you, because he loves you too much." I told her, and she smiled, looking happy again. Good.

"I'm gonna go find Ben." Angela said, smiling goofily. I just nodded and let her go, not wanting to know what they were going to do.

Then, I ran over to Edward, and we all had races on the trees.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What did you think? And what do you think of Edward and Bella's wedding plans? :P**

**Review please :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: I am incredibly sorry for the long wait, but I just didn't know where to go with it. But, I think I've got a pretty good idea of where this is going now!**

****Also, I'm think about writing a story with someone else, doing a collab, so if you're interested, PM me!****

* * *

><p><strong>Bella:<strong>

"Meeting in the dining room!" Carlisle's voice sounded out through the house. I groaned in response. Edward and I were currently sat in our rooming, planning our wedding.

We both ran down to the dining room, and sat down at the already crowded dining table. Shortly after, Renesmee and Jacob came downstairs, followed by EJ and Antharlie. Everyone was already sat at the table, even Rosalie and Emmett, and so Carlisle began.

"I usually lead these meetings, but this time it was Rosalie and Emmett who asked for a meeting, so I'll hand it over to them." Carlisle said, and he sat down while Emmett and Rosalie stood up at the front of the table.

"I don't know if you heard or not, but I have told Rosie about us. Vampires. And, you know, she took the news surprisingly well." Emmett said, and we all had to stifle our laughs at that. "Anyway, Rosie has come to a decision about what she wants."

"Well, I don't really know many of you, but I'd really like to get to know you. And, I've decided, that like all you guys, I want to be a vampire." Rosalie said, and we all sat there, shocked. Well, we sat in silence, but not necessarily shocked. I suppose in a way we saw it coming. Alice probably literally did.

"Are you sure about this?" Esme asked her quietly.

"Yes. I can't be without Emmett." Rosalie said firmly.

"What about your baby?" Ben asked her, just as quietly as Esme.

"We talked about this a bit, and we thought that if I get changed after I give birth, then my child can grow up normally." Rosalie answered.

"When you say 'grow up normally', to what age, exactly?" I asked.

"We haven't decided, but we want her to have a normal life. It will be up to her, her decision." Rosalie told me.

"But, according to Alice, and I've seen it as well, my son, Antharlie, is meant to be your daughters soul mate." Edward said, sounding a tad bit angry.

"Yes? Your point is?" Rosalie asked, sounding a bit angry herself.

"You said that you want to become a vampire because you can't live without Emmett, your soul mate. Well, if it's true with Antharlie and your daughter, then surely she'll have to become a vampire too." Edward said.

"Look, Edward, sweetie, I think we're getting a bit ahead of ourselves. We don't even know for certain Antharlie and your daughter will fall in love." I told Edward, trying to calm him down, but I don't think it worked too well.

"Well maybe we should ask Antharlie?" Edward said, still sounding angry.

"I…uh…well, I um…" Antharlie started looking scared. I walked over to him and gave him a hug, telling him he didn't have to worry about making any decisions.

"Edward, what the hell are you playing at? Just because they haven't decided right this moment whether or not their child will become a vampire, it isn't your choice to make. How would you feel if someone forced you to make someone you love into a vampire, just to keep someone else happy? So, think before you speak, I thought you would be good at that." I said, getting angry at Edward.

"Look, I'm sorry. I just want my family to be happy." Edward said sheepishly.

"But we are, Edward. And your children and I aren't your only family. Everyone at this table is your family, too." I tell him, and he nods, and looks down.

After that, the meeting ends, and so everyone parts ways. Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Ben, Carlisle, EJ and Antharlie all have wrestling matches, with Jacob refereeing, and the rest of us go back to planning my wedding to Edward. Alice and Angela are flipping through countless wedding books and magazines, and I'm happy they have something to bond over. It's so adorable to watch Renesmee sit with Esme, who is her great-great-great grandmother (I have no idea how many greats there are meant to be).

"Hey, Bella." Rosalie says, walking over to me.

"Hey Rosalie." I reply with a smile.

"You can call me Rose. And I'm sorry if I upset you and Edward, and-"

"I'm not upset, and Edward was just getting ahead of himself. Don't worry about it." I tell her, cutting off her apologies.

"Thanks." She replies with a bright smile. She really is beautiful, and she's not even a vampire yet!

"So, when's your due date?" I ask, to make conversation with Rose. We've never really spoken before.

"Umm…I think it's about two and a half months from now." Rose says.

"Wow! Are you getting excited?" I ask, getting excited myself.

"Yeah! But I'm nervous about being a newborn around my newborn." She says, chuckling a little at her sentence, and I do too.

"Don't worry about it. We have Ben, and his blood lust control. You'll be fine. Have you thought about any names yet?" I ask. Rose puts a hand on her protruding stomach, and rubs it lovingly.

"Not really…I think I'll know when I see her, though. You looking forward to your wedding?" Rose asks.

"Of course! It's only a month away now, but it still feels like there's so much to plan and do!" I reply. Edward has had to calm me down several times after getting stressed out over the wedding. Also, Jasper has been a big help.

"Yeah, it was like that for mine and Emmett's wedding…Do you think I'll forget everything about it when I become a vampire, like he did?" Rose asks, sounding worried.

"No, because, you'll be with him every step of the change, and he can remind you. Also, you have pictures that you can look at. I know what you can do!" I suddenly exclaim, after having a brain wave, "You could get a small notebook or diary, and write down all the important human memories that you want to remember." I say, quite proud of my idea.

"Oh my god! That's such a good idea! I'm going to go and ask Emmett if he'll buy me a notebook!" Rose says happily, before waddling off to find Emmett. Her stomach is surprisingly large.

I return my attention back to the others, who are carefully planning every detail of my wedding to make it perfect.

"Bella, what do you think the colour scheme should be? Because, Alice and I were thinking of quite a natural scene, with lots of floral decorations and green things, since it is going to be in a meadow." Angela says.

"That sounds perfect." I tell them, already picturing mine and Edwards wedding. I can't wait to finally be able to say he's my husband.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Looking forward to Bella and Edward's wedding? What do you think of Rosalie's request to become a vampire?**

**Review please! :D**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: It's their wedding day! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella:<strong>

So, I'm freaking out. Just a little. Ok, more than a little. A lot. I mean, shit, I'm getting married today. To Edward. Oh my goodness, I think I might just faint. Can vampires faint?

"Bella, you look pale, are you alright?" Angela asked as her, Alice and Rosalie helped with my make-up.

"Angela, we're always pale." I said, laughing despite my nerves. "But to answer you're previous question, I'm so nervous! What if I trip and fall!" I say, almost getting hysterical. Has a vampire ever hyperventilated?

"You'll be fine. And vampires are naturally graceful." Angela told me.

"Oh my god! I've got no one to walk me down the aisle!" I said, yet again, panicking.

"Don't worry. We've got it sorted." Alice said, tapping her forehead, before getting back to my make-up.

After another hour, I was finally ready. All my make-up done, in a subtle style, my dress on me. I had a long train, but I was assured by Angela and Alice that it wouldn't get mud on it, since I was getting married in a forest. The back had a very intricate design, but the front was plain.

I heard Esme start playing on the piano, and Alice and Jasper walked down the aisle, followed by a very pregnant Rose and Emmett, and then it was Renesmee and Jacob, then my two boys. Next came along Angela and Ben, and then it was my turn, and I had no idea who was going to walk me down the aisle, if anyone.

Just as I was about to panic, Carlisle walked over to me.

"But, I thought you were marrying us?" I asked him.

"I am. But, since you're like a daughter to me, I wanted to walk you down the aisle." Carlisle said, and then we began walking down the aisle, towards my soon to be husband. As soon as he came into view, I gasped, and I heard him do the same. He looked so handsome, and soon I wanted to run at vampire speed down the aisle towards him. Alice giggled, so I presumed she saw what I planned to do.

I settled for slow walking, and I took in my surroundings. I hadn't been allowed to see the decorations, because Angela stopped me, but this clearing in the forest was really beautiful. They had used logs for seats, and loads of flowers had been collected and placed in random places. Just behind Edward, there was a beautiful (I think I've used the word beautiful too much) archway, which was also decorated in flowers.

I almost sighed in relief when I reached the end of the aisle, and Edward. Carlisle stood in front of the two of us, and Edward quickly reached for my hand.

"My family, I thank you all for being here, and accepting what we are so gracefully. I have made some slight altercations on the original speech, to fit us. So, thank you for being gathered to witness the union of two mates, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan Cullen." Carlisle began, and for the most part, I blanked out his speech.

"Now, I wanted to say this line, just because. So, does anyone here know any reasons why these two cannot be married?" Carlisle asked, and was met with silence. Well, apart from Angela and I, who were giggling.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, do you take Isabella Marie Swan Cullen to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Carlisle asked, and, well, I got a bit nervous. I think everyone does.

"I do." Edward said, without hesitating.

"Isabella Marie Swan Cullen, do you take Edward Anthony Masen Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Carlisle asked, and there was no doubt in my mind.

"I do!" I squealed. Edward quickly pressed his lips on mine, and I eagerly kissed him back.

"You may now kiss the bride then…" Carlisle joked, so Edward and I pulled apart.

After that, everyone applauded us, and some music was started. It was slow, and Edward pulled me in for a dance. Everyone else started dancing too, but I didn't care about them, not while I was in Edward's arms. We danced for hours and hours, and it got noticeably darker, until the sky was pitch black.

"Edward, you probably need to leave now." Alice said, and I looked up to Edward, puzzled. He just winked, and gathered around our family.

"I want to say thank you to everyone here. Before I met Bella, I didn't have anyone. Yes, I had friends, but I wasn't close, and I didn't, well I thought I didn't, have any relatives. But then, I met Bella, and, well, literally, my whole life changed. In the first year of our relationship, we became vampires, had triplets, and found a whole new family. If someone told me that was going to happen, say, if they could see the future, I would never of believed them. I wouldn't change a single thing though, because, even though I could be seen as a killer, I am surrounded by family, which is a privilege I haven't had in years. So, thank you everyone, especially my children, Renesmee, Antharlie and EJ, and thank you to my wife, Bella." Edward said, and I would have been crying if I could. I didn't have anything prepared, but I decided to say something as well.

"When Edward met me, I was in a dark time of my life. I never expected to lose my parents, especially not at the same time, and I just didn't know how to go on. I didn't want to go on. My father's best friend told me to visit a certain Mr Masen, to get therapy. I almost didn't call, but I'm so happy I did. At first, I thought nothing would happen with my small crush, but then we became so close. I honestly don't know what I'd have done without you. And then, my two best friends, Angela and Ben, were killed in a fire. It was like my parents all over again, only I was stronger, because I had Edward. And when I woke up after the car crash, I was pretty certain I was in heaven. I couldn't believe I was seeing Angela and Ben again, but I was. So, thank you so much Carlisle and Esme, for giving me a second life. And thank you to everyone for being such an awesome family!" I said, and then hugged and kissed Edward.

"We need to go now, love." Edward told me.

"Where?" I asked.

"You didn't think I'd marry you and not give you a honeymoon? Are you crazy?" Edward said, and picked me up bridal style. I then chuckled at myself, I was his bride.

"What are you laughing about?" Edward whispered into my ear.

"Nothing, just you carrying me bridal style. What about the children?" I asked Edward.

"Well, they are immortal hybrids, but Carlisle and Esme and everyone else has volunteered to babysit." Edward told me as he placed me into the car. We waved to everyone, and soon we sped off into the night.

"Where are we going?" I asked Edward.

"It's a surprise." Edward said, and I was about to protest, but then, I held it in. Surprises aren't always bad.

After an hour of driving (at about 3 times the speed limit) we reached a dock. Edward opened my door, and pulled two suitcases that I hadn't even seen from the boot. He placed them on the boat, before we both jumped on.

He sped off into the water, and I sat back, watching. I wanted to know where we were going, but I knew he was keeping it secret, so I held my tongue.

Eventually, Edward pulled to a stop on an island. It was beautiful, all covered in trees, with a white, illuminated house not far from an amazing beach.

"Welcome to Isle Esme!" Edward said after we hopped off the boat.

"Esme?" I asked.

"Carlisle bought it for Esme, and he said we can use it for our honeymoon. Now…" Edward said, before running off to the house with our bags, then running back to me. Then, he picked me up, and sped off into the house. He stopped in a bedroom, and carefully laid me down on the bed.

"Eager?" I asked, teasingly. He nodded, and quickly joined me on the bed.

We made love all night long, and it was so perfect. The island was so amazing, and we both went exploring the next day. We found a waterfall, and began jumping down it, not caring that our clothes were getting soaked. It was amazing.

We also laid on the beach, both of our skins shining like diamonds. Edward always looked so handsome, but even more so today. He was so carefree and relaxed, and it was brilliant.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked.

"How beautiful you are…and carefree, and generally perfect." I muttered, feeling in such a lazy mood from just relaxing all the time.

"You're the beautiful, carefree and perfect person." Edward said, hugging me to him. It was so blissful, I felt like we could stay here. But I would miss my children.

We were pulled out of our trance by the sound of the phone ringing. We both shot towards the house, and it turned into a mini race. Of course Edward won, but I was fun nonetheless.

"Hey daddy!" I heard an excited Renesmee squeal into the phone.

"Hey!" Both Edward and I replied.

We spoke to our children for another half an hour, and just caught up with them. This was the longest we would be apart, and I did miss them.

The rest of our honeymoon was spent relaxing on the beach, and exploring the island. There wasn't many animals there, so we planned to stop on a neighbouring island before we left to hunt. We would make sure there were no humans, just in case, though.

We were currently on the drive back from our amazing honeymoon. I couldn't wait to see our family again, and especially our children. However, when we got home, it was chaos.

"BEN! GET IN HERE!" Emmett shouted.

"Emmett, I think you should leave." Carlisle said calmly.

"NOOOOO!" Emmett shouted.

"If you make him leave I'll hold the baby in 'till he comes back, alright?" Rosalie shouted, sounding exhausted. Shit, was the baby coming?

Edward and I rushed in, and found Angela sitting on the sofa. She told us that Rosalie and Emmett were just talking, when Rosalie's waters broke, and she shortly after began her contractions. Apparently Rose cut herself because she fell or something, and Emmett wanted her blood, hence Ben being called. Then, Carlisle wanted him out, but he would move.

We didn't know what to do, so we sat for a moment before we heard screaming.

"I HATE YOU EMMETT MCCARTY FOR MAKING ME PREGNANT AND PUTTING ME THROUGH THIS PAIN!" Rose screamed.

Ah, pain filled mothers-to-be in labour.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What did you think of their wedding and honeymoon?**

**Like with my other story, High School Hell, I estimate that this story will soon be finished. It will sad to see this one end, though, because it was my first fanfiction, it's like my baby! But, all good (hopefully ;D) things have to end eventually :(**

**Review please! :D**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Here's a super - duper long chapter! Important authors note at the end :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella:<strong>

**16 YEARS LATER!**

"Muuuuuuuum!" Lily called out, at the top of her lungs. For a human, she was surprisingly loud.

"What darling?" Rosalie called back. After Rosalie gave birth to Lily, she became a vampire, changed by Emmett. All the family loved her, and Renesmee and Lily were exactly like sisters. They were forever going out shopping; doing each other's nails; and having mini sleepovers, where only girls were allowed. Seriously, they were such typical girls sometimes.

"You said I could be a vampire on my 16th birthday! Well, I'm 16 now!" Lily shouted back, and Angela and I were only just managing to hold in our laughter. Lily had always been told about the fact her mum and dad and all other relatives were vampires, and she couldn't wait to be one herself.

"Ok, I think we need a family meeting!" Carlisle called out, a little louder so that Lily could hear too. Angela and I ran into the dining room, as previously, we had been sat in the living room talking about the new school we would be attending soon. Edward was out somewhere with Antharlie and EJ, wrestling or something. Boys.

A few moments later, Renesmee came down, giggling, while carrying Lily on her back. Girls.

We all took our seats, and waited for Carlisle to begin.

"Now, I'm pretty sure we all heard about Lily wanting to become a vampire." Carlisle began, and we all nodded our heads or said yes, so he carried on. "Well, I think this is an acceptable request, as long as Rosalie and Emmett are ok with this?" Again, another pause, in which Emmett and Rose nodded their heads. "Ok, so, now that this is sorted out, we may want to go over the finer details. I know how I said about us attending the school here, but I was thinking; if Lily is changed, and then we move on again in a couple of months. That way, Lily will have time to get used to being a vampire, and Ben can help with controlling the blood lust. What does everyone think?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah! Where are we going to move to?" Lily asked excitedly. She's got used to moving around every 3 or 4 years, and she seems to enjoy it. Also, like her mother, she has wrote several diaries of her human life, so she can remember almost everything when she's a vampire. I catch Antharlie looking at her and smiling, but he quickly looks away before anyone else can notice. Although, I seem Edward smiling, so he probably knows, since, you know, he can read minds.

"That was one of the things I was going to ask for opinions on." Carlisle says.

"The last time you asked us, Emmett ended up making us all go to Sweden, and make us learn Swedish." Jasper comments and we all laugh at that memory.

"Ok, but does anyone have any reasonable suggestions? Preferably in America?" Carlisle asks, smiling as he too recalls the memory.

After that, we all break apart from the meeting, thinking of places, but I see Antharlie go off to talk to Lily. If I didn't know better, I'd say he had a small crush on her.

"What are you thinking about, love?" Edward asks as he comes near me. Instead of voicing my thoughts aloud, I remove my mental shield, something I have spent years practising, and show him my thoughts.

"_I think our son Antharlie has a bit of a crush on Lily. Anything you know about that?"_ I mentally ask.

"I don't know what you're on about." Edward says suspiciously. To others, he may look like the perfect liar, but I can see right through him.

"_Ah, so he told you? Asked his father for advice but not his mother? I'm hurt."_ I think, pretending to show hurt. That's a lot harder than it sounds, having to think sarcastically.

"Alright, so he does. But how did you find out?" Edward asks me curiously.

"_At the meeting, I saw him sneaking a glance at Lily. Then, after the meeting, he rushed off to speak to her. I wonder what about…"_ I think, and trail off on other random thoughts. After that, I close my mind to Edward, who pouts.

"Very manly of you!" I mock, this time speaking aloud. He pouts even more, if that's possible, so I kiss him.

"Much better." He says smugly.

Within the next hour, several town suggestions come up, until we finally agree on our new destination; Alaska. We figure we'll stay with the Denali's until we get our own house.

Then, in the middle of the afternoon, on her 16th birthday, Rosalie bites into the skin of her daughters neck, turning her into a vampire. At first, she screams, and I know it breaks Rosalie's heart. But, after a while, the screams slowly subside, until there are only little sounds being made by her.

Antharlie stays by the side of her bed for the full 3 days, never once moving. If I didn't think he liked her before, I definitely would do now. While Lily is going through the transformation, we all pack up our belongings. We'll wait a couple of weeks before we eventually move, while we give Lily time to adjust to how she's now going to be. Hopefully it won't be too hard for her.

"Bella, honey, do you think Antharlie and Lily will end up together?" Esme asks while I'm helping her pack up the kitchen supplies. Sometimes, Antharlie, EJ and Renesmee liked eating human food, but they mostly preferred blood.

"With the way he's acting right now, I hope so, and I definitely think he wants that to happen. I remember how when Alice first had the vision, he was so scared, but now, he seems so happy." I tell her happily.

"What about EJ?" Esme asks, so I look at her, confused.

"What do you mean?" I ask her.

"Well, Antharlie and Renesmee have both found their mates; don't you ever think that maybe EJ will feel left out?" Esme says.

"Oh my god, I'm such a horrible mother. I've never even thought of that." I barely finish speaking when a body collides with mine in a tight hug. I look up, and see EJ hugging me tightly. I'm not going to lie; it is a bit embarrassing to have your son taller than you. What! I'm short!

"No you're not mum; you're the best mum ever. Seriously, thanks for the concern grandma," All the children call Esme grandma and Carlisle grandpa, because it's too confusing to think about how distant they are as actual relatives. "but, I'm not lonely. I have the best and biggest family ever, and I will meet my mate eventually. But for now, I'm happy." EJ says, and I hug my little boy.

"You're so clever, you know that, honey." I tell him, and he smiles that same crooked smile Edward has.

"I know." He says cheekily, and then runs off to pack up the stuff from his room.

After three days, we hear Lily's heart rate speeding up, and we know her transformation is nearing its end. We all rush to her room, but only Rosalie, Emmett and Carlisle join Antharlie and Lily inside. We all wait patiently.

Suddenly, her heart stops beating, and we enter slowly, not being able to stop ourselves. Her eyes shoot open, and she scans the room, before a small smile breaks out on her lips. Then, without any warning, she turns to Antharlie, and brings him into a big hug, before kissing him very passionately on the lips. Immediately, Emmett and Rosalie turn around, as do Edward and I.

"Sorry." Lily mutters when she finally stops kissing Antharlie.

"Not that I'm unhappy or anything, but care explaining why?" Antharlie asks, grinning widely.

"Umm… When I was going through the transformation, I felt your presence, and that you, uh, stayed with me. And spoke to me." Lily said sheepishly. I see becoming a vampire hadn't changed much about her.

"You heard everything?" Antharlie says, and he looks embarrassed. He, like me, is lucky we no longer have the ability to blush.

"Yeah; everything." Lily says happily.

"I don't think I wanna know what he said…" Emmett muttered.

"Oh, you know, just professing his love for me." Lily said, still smiling, while Antharlie hid his face in his hands.

"Listen, dude, I know you're family, and I know you and everything, but if you ever break my little girl's heart, well, then, I'll have to-"

"DAD!" Lily shouted; cutting off who-knows-what he was going to say.

"I'm just making sure." Emmett said, while Antharlie tried to hide himself even more.

"Just so you know, I love him too. I was just waiting to hear it from him, first." Lily said nonchalantly.

"What? H-how long for?" Antharlie spluttered.

"A few years." Lily admitted.

After that, Rosalie and Emmett took their daughter on her first hunt, while EJ teased Antharlie relentlessly about chickening out and only telling Lily he loved her while unconscious. Even Renesmee joined in on the teasing.

"Well, it obviously worked, because the first thing she did as a vampire was kiss me!" Antharlie said, effectively shutting the other two up.

Renesmee then took Jacob shopping with her, because she said she was going crazy from lack of shopping. I, personally, think she was crazy to want to go shopping in the first place.

"Least our son is happy now." I said as I snuggled into Edward while we watched TV. It was a film that was on, and I gasped when I saw who was in it.

"OH MY GOD! ANGE, BEN, GET DOWN HERE!" I shouted out. They came running down, while Edward looked at me like a mad man.

"What?" They said in unison, so I laughed a bit.

"MIKE NEWTON'S AN ACTOR!" I practically shouted.

"Who's…oh my god! I remember!" Angela shouted. Ben looked as well, and he too seemed shocked.

"I remember that dude. He had the biggest crush on you, Bella!" Ben joked, but I heard Edward growl.

"He what?" He practically shouted.

"Hey, calm down, my love. I love you, remember. The father of my children, my husband, my _vampire_ husband." I said reassuringly.

"Yeah…sorry…" Edward said while looking down. I kissed and hugged him, and then he seemed fine. We still hastily changed the channel, though.

Once Lily, Rosalie and Emmett come back, Antharlie runs straight to her, and she kisses him happily.

"PDA!" EJ shouts.

"MY EYES!" Edward joins in. I give him a nudge in the side, and he looks up at me. I give him a pointed look, so he apologises.

After a couple more weeks, we're ready to move, and Lily is already fine with being a vampire. She often reads her diaries, although she has pretty clear human memories. Maybe it's because she knew the change would happen, so knew she would need to store them.

Right now, we're driving up to the Denali's house, and Renesmee is telling Lily all about the Denali's.

"Oh my god! Can we see if I have a power?" Lily asks excitedly.

"Yes, I suppose so." Rosalie replies. Rosalie and I are in a large car with EJ, Antharlie, Lily, Renesmee and Jacob. Antharlie and Lily now pretty much refuse to be apart. They spend all their time in each other's room, and are only apart when Lily goes shopping with Renesmee. Antharlie can't stand shopping, the sensible boy.

After a few hours' drive, we are pulling up in front of the Denali house. Since the last time we were here, they have had a large extension, so their house is now more of a mansion. It really is beautiful.

We all rush out, and bring in our things, while Carlisle greets Eleazar.

"We've had four new additions since the last time; this is Alice and Jasper, who was in the vampire wars, Rosalie, Emmett's wife, and Lily, their child." Carlisle says, then explains how everything has happened.

All of us are gathered in the living room, which is a tight squeeze, and Lily is almost bursting with excitement. My son is holding her hand, trying to calm her, but she seems to have as much energy as Alice. Not another Alice!

"Eleazar, we were wondering if you could see if Lily had a gift?" Renesmee asks.

"Certainly! Lily, if you could come over here." Eleazar says, and Lily nervously walks towards him. She sits next to him, and he takes her hand in his.

"Yes, you do have a gift. Your gift is…true sight. Have you not noticed seeing strange colours surrounding people?" Eleazar asks.

"Yeah…why, is that not normal?" Lily asks, sounding, for the first time ever, scared.

"No, it's your gift. The different colours represent how the person is. How good or bad, and what they are feeling." Eleazar explains. That's a pretty cool gift.

"Ok, so, around my mum, I can see purple and red, and around dad, I see orange and red." Lily says, looking closely at her parents.

"Do you know what those colours mean?" Eleazar asks.

"Yes, I think… Around my dad, I think the orange stands for humour, like he's about to make a joke, and the red shows love. And with my mum, the red again shows love and the purple I think shows happiness. No; peacefulness." Lily explains, and I think we're all impressed by her ability.

"Carlisle, you seem to have a very powerful family. I'm surprised the Volturi have never come trying to get you to join them." Eleazar jokes, but we are all a little tense by what he just said.

*******CHANGES*******

Another month passes, and we now have our own house, designed by Esme. Today, will be our first day of school after what seems like ages. There are 13 of us going to school, so we may look a bit suspicious. But, this is a big school, and we'll just claim that when we were adopted, some of us are proper brothers and sisters, and we didn't want to be parted. Alice says the humans will believe it.

As we enter the car park, everyone turns to stare at us. I try not to notice it, and just get out of the car. We had to go in three separate cars, since there were so many of us now. We go to the office to collect our timetables. We compare lessons, then go off to our first. My first lesson is history, which I have with Jasper and Ben. Lily, Antharlie, Jacob, Renesmee and EJ are in the year below us, as they are posing as 16 year olds, while me, Edward, Jasper, Alice, Ben and Angela are 17 years old, and Emmett and Rosalie are posing as 18 year olds in the year above. Apparently, it would look too suspicious if we were all the same age.

Everything was going as normal as possible for a group of vampires as possible, and then, at lunch, we all sat together in the cafeteria.

"How is everyone's first day going so far?" Alice asked, with a mischievous glint in her eyes. We all replied with good, ok, or fine, apart from EJ.

"Auntie Alice, did you have a vision of this?" EJ asked, puzzling us all apart from Edward and Alice. Damn mind readers and future seers.

"Maybe." Alice replied, smiling at all our puzzled faces.

"What happens?" EJ asks.

"Not telling!" Alice says, sticking her tongue out. Edward just shakes his head at her actions.

"Muuuuuum!" EJ whines, but quietly so no one else will hear.

"What sweetie?" I ask him.

"Tell Alice to quit being annoying." He asks.

"I would, but what is she being annoying about?" I ask, wanting to know what's going on.

"I think I've met my mate." EJ replied.

"Seriously? Ooooh! Who is she? What's her name? What's she like?" I ask quickly and excitedly.

"Her name is Cathy, and she has blonde hair, and she's really beautiful. I have to sit next to her in biology, and her blood smells really nice. So, Uncle Ben, could you make sure I'm extra protected by your blood lust gift please?" EJ asks quietly. Ben nods, and then the bell is about to ring, as we are told by Alice, so we dispose of our food and move to our next lessons.

After a very slow last two lessons, we're finally on our way back home. EJ said he spoke to Cathy a bit more, as they shared more lessons. EJ also said he got Lily to look at her, and said with her true sight that she was a very pure, loving and kind person, and Edward looked into her mind and saw that she liked EJ. To say he was happy would be an understatement.

Once in our new home, we were all so happy. Everyone had found their mates and, hopefully, in time, Cathy would accept us for who we are, and accept EJ.

Even though we are vampires, I wouldn't change a single thing about my family. Although it had to take losing my parents for me to find Edward, I know that he'll always be there for me, and our children. I love everyone in my family so much, and there's nobody else I'd rather spend eternity with.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, that's that. This is the very last chapter of Changes. What did you think of the ending? Too cheesy? :P**

**I have planned to do some out-takes, and I'm thinking maybe one in each of the characters POV's, aside from Bella. What do you think?**

**I don't think there'll be a sequel, unless one is wanted? Review or message me if you do. :)**

**Also, I'm planning on going through all the previous chapters, and basically beta-ing myself, because there's a shocking amount of errors in there.**

**Finally, I want to say thank you to all you readers, and all your reviews. There would have been no point writing this story without you guys! I love you all! :D**

**Actually, this is the last point. Could you, dear readers, for one last time, review this last chapter? It would make my day - wait, year - if we could reach 100 reviews at the last chapters.**

**Thanks to everyone, and please, REVIEW! :D**


End file.
